DESPUÉS DEL AMOR
by anali88
Summary: Que queda después... de que le has dado todo lo que tenias... a la persona con la creíste, un día compartirías tu vida. Que queda después... de que esa persona te ha fallado de una manera irremediable. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué queda después del amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO I PROLOGO**

Que queda después... de que le has dado todo lo que tenias... a la persona con la creíste, un día compartirías tu vida.

Que queda después... de que esa persona te ha fallado de una manera irremediable.

Que queda después...de que han compartido secretos, penas, tristezas, momentos felices...

Que queda después... de que todo se termino...

Esta es la historia de una joven pareja que un día juraron darse todo...

Sin imaginarse, que las intrigas, a veces rompen, hasta el lazo mas fuerte...

Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué queda después del amor?


	2. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.

CAPITULO II EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

En una lujosa habitación de una casa, de las afueras de la Cuidad de Miami Florida, una joven pareja de enamorados se demostraban el inmenso amor, que sentían el uno por el otro, de la única forma, en la que sus cuerpos, podrían expresar.

—Te amo —decía un atractivo joven de cabello azabache, mientras tomaba un seno de su amante en la boca, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo levemente...

—OH —suspiraba la chica.

—Eres perfecta, me encanta el sabor de tu piel —expresaba con pasión en la voz —Amo sentirte tan mojada... —susurraba el pelinegro, colocando la palma de su mano en la intimidad, de su amante.

El pelinegro tomaba suavemente las caderas de su amada, para poder penetrarla de una sola embestida arrancándole un suspiro audible a la joven, mientras masajeaba sus senos con ambas manos, asaltando sus labios en un beso posesivo, jugando con la lengua de la rubia, provocando que esta se excitara mas y mas, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, que el pelinegro provocaba en su cuerpo.

—Tan estrecha... —decía una y otra vez, embistiéndola cada vez mas fuerte y rápido.

—OH...Dios... mas... mas... —hablaba entre jadeos la joven.

—Si mi amor, para mi también, tiene que ser mas profundo —respondía el chico sin soltarla de la cadera.

El joven, hizo que su amante le rodeara la cintura con las piernas, para poder sumirse, mas y mas profundamente en ella, apretándola con fuerza con ambas manos a los lados de sus caderas, la rubia comenzó a arquearse por el placer, que sentía al tenerlo dentro de ella, saliendo al encuentro del chico, cada que el se retiraba y volvía a entrar, era una baile perfecto el que estaban realizando sus cuerpos.

—Ya no aguanto mas —gritaba la rubia

—Yo tampoco... —jadeaba sin sentido el joven

Algunos minutos mas tarde, las embestidas cobraban cada vez mas fuerza, y velocidad, llevándolos así hasta un mundo donde solo ellos podrían llegan, a tocar el cielo con las manos, entres gritos y jadeos de placer, la rubia empezó a contraerse, por que se aproximaba su tan ansiado orgasmo, estaba llegando, sentía que iba a partirse en dos, comenzó a sollozar.

—Ahora... ahora... por favor —gritaba la rubia

El placer era tan intenso... Que la estaba volviendo loca, al fin se dejo ir a la cima de placer, segundos mas tarde, el pelinegro la seguía embistiendo con mas fuerza, notando el inminente orgasmo de su amante, cuando toco el turno de que su orgasmo llegara fue algo tan intenso, como cada vez que hacían el amor, dejándolo momentáneamente ciego sin aire sin habla.

Terminando tumbado en los pechos de la chica, jadeando, ambos suspirando tan fuerte, que era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación.

—Te amo, mi niña —decía el pelinegro saliendo de su amada, quedando de espaldas, con los ojos tapados con el brazo.

—Yo también te amo —respondía en un susurro apenas audible la rubia.

—Ven aquí —pidió el joven tomando de la cintura para recostarla en su pecho. Notando que la cadencia de la respiración de la joven se volvía cada vez mas lenta, hasta que tomo un ritmo regular, indicándole que se había quedado dormida.

Sonrió, pues tenia todo lo que quería en la vida, una empresa que iba triunfando día tras día, una salud de hierro y además el amor de su bella rubia, suspiro abrazándola con fuerza para posteriormente quedarse dormido.

En otro lado de la cuidad, una joven de cabello negros, como la noche, llegaba a la cita que había planeado llevar a cabo desde hace semanas. En un privado de un restaurante no muy agradable.

—¿Pensé que no vendrías? —preguntaba al joven sentado frente a ella

—Pensé no hacerlo —suspiro el joven

—Aun la amas no es así —sonrió maliciosamente

—¡De sobra sabes que no, acostarme contigo fue el mayor error de mi vida! —recordó con tristeza el pelinegro

—Jajaja, por supuesto, ¿Cuándo fue un error, Cuando gritabas de placer entre mis brazos? —opinaba con desprecio la chica.

—Basta ya Rei, dime ¿Para que demonios querías verme? —pregunto levantándose de la silla el chico.

—Mi querida, hermanita tiene algo que yo quiero —informo la pelinegra

—Ah, ahora que quieres de ella siempre la has envidiado —expreso con desprecio el joven.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —soltó con veneno en la voz.

—Esta vez no voy a caer tan bajo como para ayudarte —manifestó el joven dirigiéndose a la salida del privado.

—Claro que vas a hacerlo, ¿Cómo crees que le sentaría a mi queridita hermana saber que yo soy la mujer por la que terminaste tu relación con ella —grito con triunfo en la voz. —¿Qué por tu culpa, perdí a mi bebe? —sonrió con verdadera maldad.

—No serias capaz —susurro el chico.

—¡Claro que lo are!, si no me ayudas en lo que tengo pensado, jamás te va a perdonar, la muerte de su sobrinito —comenzó a reírse con maldad

—Tu sabes que yo no te empuje, tu te resbalaste —balbuceaba desesperado el chico.

—Exacto pero eso lo se yo, se te olvida que gracias a mi no estas en prisión —le recordó con crueldad.

—¿Qué demonios, es lo que quieres que haga? —suspiro frustrado el pelinegro.

—Sabría que lo arias —sonrió triunfal la pelinegra.

El amanecer anunciaba su llegada, cuando uno rayos comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana, comenzando a iluminar el rostro de los jóvenes que aun permanecían , dormidos desnudos, abrazados en la cama.

El pelinegro abrió sus bellos ojos, noto la cadencia aun regular de la rubia recostada en su pecho. La observo con infinito amor.

—Despierta mi amor —susurraba en el odio de la rubia

—Hummmm —respondía la joven estirando los brazos, sin querer le dio un ligero golpe al pelinegro en el rostro.

—Ay —grito

Inmediatamente la rubia abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la mirada risueña de su amor.

—Lo siento —balbuceo una disculpa

—No pasa nada mi amor, ¿Cómo durmió señora Chiba? —pregunto tomando su rostro con ambas manos para poder besarla.

—Bastante bien —sonrió maliciosamente la joven.

—Pero creo que podría haber sido mejor —contraataco el pelinegro, bajando su mano hasta tocar la intimdad de su esposa.

—No, Darien, es muy temprano además me muero de hambre —protesto la joven suspirando por la sensación que le estaba provocando la mano del pelinegro.

—Yo tengo hambre, pero de ti —sonrió el pelinegro, introduciendo un dedo en la vagina de la rubia, provocándole que ella se arqueara pidiendo más.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, retiro su dedo, provocando un gemido de frustración en la rubia.

— ¡Debemos hablar mi niña! —informo observado con ella se ponía colorada.

— ¿De qué? —intento sonreír.

—Quiero que dejes de cuidarte, me gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo —declaro con pasión en la voz.

—Ammmm, ayer estaba tan feliz por la boda, que se me olvido tomar la píldora «otra vez» pensó la joven— bajando la mirada completamente apenada.

— ¿De verdad, eso quiere decir que tal vez... —se quedo callado

—No lo creo posible pero podríamos repetir por si las dudas —sonrió la rubia tomando una mano de su esposo colocándola en uno de sus senos.

Cuando el pelinegro iba a comenzar a acariciar a su mujer, tocaron tímidamente a la puerta, ahora suspiro frustrado el pelinegro, observando como la rubia se moría de risa.

—Adelante —grito enfadado

—Lo siento Señor Chiba pero esta aquí la Señorita Viluy, pregunto por la Señorita Serena—sonrió con gesto de disculpa la joven.

—¿Viluy? —pregunto preocupada la rubia

—¿Tu ex cuñada?—comento receloso el pelinegro.

—Darien, no empieces, Viluy y yo seguimos siendo amigas a pesar de lo que paso entre su hermano y yo—informo la rubia bajándose de la cama para poder vestirse

—¡Esta bien yo confió en ti! —suspiro profundamente el pelinegro.

—Gracias—sonrío dulcemente la rubia

—Pero que no se te olvide, que esta noche eres toda mía —sentencio con un brillo de pasión en los ojos el pelinegro.

—Por supuesto —respondió con una mirada soñadora la rubia.

Se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de deporte.

—¡Viluy!—exclamo preocupada la rubia al observar el pálido rostro de su amiga.

—Serena que bueno que estas en casa, te necesito tanto amiga —comenzó a sollozar la pelirroja.

—¿Pero que te ocurre? —pregunto nerviosa la rubia.

—Anoche me asaltaron y trataron de abusar de mi.

—¿Cómo?, pero estas bien verdad—casi grito la rubia.

—No tanto amiga, la verdad es que no tengo a donde ir, mi departamento esta destrozado—fingió llorar.

—Hace un mes que yo vivo con Darien, y pues mi depa esta desocupado, te lo puedo prestar—trato de darle una solución.

—¿De verdad, pero podrías venir conmigo para presentarme al encargado? —sonrió de pronto.

—Yo creo que si, déjame avisarle a Dar—comento la rubia, avanzando hacia su habitación.

Al ingresar en su habitación, el pelinegro ya se hallaba en la ducha, sonrió maliciosamente, y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—¿Amor? —pregunto inocentemente la rubia.

—Ya se fue tu amiguita—respondió sarcásticamente el pelinegro

—Darien, no empieces otra vez, y no se ha ido, de echo solo venia a avisarte que me voy a ir con ella—informo la chica

—¿Qué? —grito molesto

—Si anoche tuvo un percance en su casa, y no tiene a donde ir, por eso le ofrecí mi Departamento—explico la joven

—Vaya tu siempre, tan comprensiva—expreso con tono ácido en la voz

—Amor, dijiste que confiabas en mi, solo serán un par de horas, nos podemos ver para comer fuera—sugirió la rubia

—Esta bien, nos vemos en el restaurante, que esta a dos cuadras de la oficina, tengo un par de juntas ¿Te parece a las 2pm? —manifestó el pelinegro aun molesto.

—Claro mi amor, ahí nos vemos—le soplo un beso al pelinegro y salió del baño.

«No tienes de que temer, ella te ama a ti y solo a ti »pensaba el pelinegro.

Salió de la habitación después de tomar, las llaves de un anterior casa, inmediatamente, partió en compañía de Viluy, hacia su departamento.

Cuando ingreso a su antigua casa, encendió la luz para poder mostrárselo a su amiga, cuando sintió una mano que la sujetaba de la cabeza, para colocarle un paño, que olía muy fuerte, trato de zafarse pero la presión no cedió, cayendo en la inconciencia.

El pelinegro se dirigía hacia su empresa, Chiba Internacional, para comenzar con sus reuniones del día, tenia que dejar todo listo, para que el fin de semana partiera, con su rubio tormento a su luna de miel.

Estaba en medio de una reunión cuando su asistente, Mimet le indico que su cuñada se encontraba en el vestíbulo, y que había pedido verlo de forma urgente.

—¿Rei? —pregunto sorprendido, casi no había tratado mucho con su cuñada.

—Si, Señor Chiba me dijo que es urgente—sonrió en tono de disculpa su secretaria.

—Esta bien, dile que pase—suspiro

Al ingresar en el despacho, la morena no dejo de observar al pelinegro, era impresionantemente guapo, además de rico, cualidades que ella por supuesto buscaba en un hombre.

—¿Hola, en que puedo ayudarte? —saludo el pelinegro

—Darien yo... —la morena comenzó a llorar

—¿Rei, que te pasa? —pregunto el pelinegro, levantándose de la silla, para tomarla en brazos.

Rei al sentir los brazos del pelinegro, sonrió pues todo iba saliendo, conforme al plan que había trazado para destruir a su hermana, pronto el hombre que tenia todo lo que ella quería, seria solo suyo.

—Lamento darte esta noticia, se que Serena es mi hermana pero no puedo permitir, que siga jugando contigo...—exclamo la morena.

—¿De que demonios estas hablando? —grito el chico.

—Hace una semana, me entere por una indiscreción de Viluy, que mi hermana y... Zafiro... —fingió sollozar de nuevo.

—¿Tu hermana y Zafiro Que? —volvió a gritar el pelinegro.

—¡Son amantes! —susurro la chica

—¡No, estas mintiendo! —decía fuera de si el pelinegro.

—Es verdad, te lo juro, se encuentran en el antiguo departamento de mi hermana—detallo la morena.

—En el departamento de tu hermana...—en ese instante recordó que su esposa se encontraría, en este instante en el lugar.

Se alejo de su cuñada, abrió un cajón de su escritorio de cual extrajo un juego de llaves, del departamento de la rubia, que ella le había dado hace tiempo y el nunca se las devolvió.

Salió inmediatamente de su despacho sin volver a mirar a Rei que sonreía triunfalmente.

La morena se limpio, las lagrimas y salió detrás de su presa.

—Lo siento tanto Serena—susurraba Zafiro con lágrimas en los ojos.

La rubia estaba tendida en su anterior recamara, completamente desnuda solo con una delicada sabana, cubriendo su cuerpo.

Zafiro se quito la camisa quedándose únicamente en pantalones, mientras observaba como la rubia se removía en la cama, pues el efecto del sedante se estaba terminado, justo a tiempo, acababa de recibir un mensaje en el que le informaba la pelinegra, que Darien no tardaría en llegar.

El pelinegro conducía fuera de si, iba pensando en lo que le dijo esta mañana su esposa, cuando llego su supuesta amiga. Recordó que había veces que la rubia salía con su prima Lita y tardaba mucho en regresar.

«Me mintió, me mintió »pensaba desolado el pelinegro

Cuando aparco en el estacionamiento del edificio, se estaciono al lado del auto de la rubia, se bajo e ingreso al elevador.

Cuando llego al piso de su esposa, tomo las llaves con manos temblorosas, introduciendo la llave esperando que todo fuera una cruel mentira.

Entro al departamento el cual se encontraba en silencio, camino al cuarto que conocía muy bien, la puerta estaba entre abierta, entrando observo a la rubia tendida en la cama, con las sabanas completamente arrugadas estaba desnuda eso se podía notar ya que la sabana apenas cubría su exquisito cuerpo, iba a acercarse a ella cuando escucho la voz de un hombre desde el cuarto de baño.

—¿Muñeca, ven a darte un baño conmigo? —gritaban desde la otra puerta

Furioso con la rubia, abrió la puerta del baño, observado a Zafiro, el ex novio de su ahora esposa, solo en pantalones con el torso desnudo, la rabia de apodero de el estampando su puño en la cara del otro hombre, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, aventándolo contra el domo de la regadera, que se rompió por la fuerza del golpe causando un ruido horrible.

La rubia se removió en la cama, al escuchar el ruido en el baño brinco de la cama, completamente desorientada, se fijo que estaba desnuda y entro en pánico lo ultimo que recordaba era haber regresado a su depa en compañía de Viluy, pero no se acordaba de haberse desnudado para dormir, volvió a escuchar ruidos en el cuarto de baño, tomo una bata del cajón de a lado y se levanto con el cuerpo tembloroso para dirigirse al baño, al ver al pelinegro golpeando a Zafiro, quien sangraba mucho, se quedo en schock.

—Darien...—susurro apenas la rubia

—¡Serena dile a este imbecil, que deje de golpearme! —grito Zafiro distrayendo al pelinegro, que se volvió a ver a la rubia quien estaba temblando, Zafiro aprovecho el momento de distracción, para salirse del cuarto de baño empujando a la rubia, al pasar junto a ella se resbalo y quedo tendida en el piso.

El pelinegro la miro con un profundo desprecio en la mirada

—¡Eres una maldita zorra!... Tu amante es un cobarde—grito furioso el pelinegro sin ayudarla a levantarse.

—Dar esto no es lo que parece —llorara la rubia

—¿Qué, era tu despedida, antes de que de el estúpido de tu marido te llevara, de luna de miel? —el pelinegro estaba fuera de si.

—No me hables así, ¡Zafiro no es mi amante! —sollozaba desesperada.

—Si lo que tratas es de ganar tiempo, para que no lo mate con mis propias manos estas mal, perdida —exclamo furioso antes de salir de la habitación, para seguir al otro hombre.

La rubia se incorporo temblando de pies a cabeza, « Amante » había dicho « Amante » ella estaba desnuda en su cama y Zafiro medio desnudo en su baño, «Que demonios había pasado en su casa » Por que el pelinegro la había tratado de esa forma tan atroz.

Al sostenerse del lavabo, cayo en la cuenta, Darien creía, que ella le había sido infiel con su ex novio, comenzó a llorar, no se acordaba de nada, en ese momento recordó la cara ensangrentada de Zafiro, y le entro pavor que algo parecido le pasara al pelinegro.

Salió corriendo del departamento, las lagrimas que le cubrían todo el rostro, apenas le permitían ver.

La pelinegra se encontraba fuera del edificio, sonrió al ver salir corriendo a Zafiro con la cara cubierta de sangre, subirse al auto de su hermana y abandonar el lugar, y casi inmediatamente al pelinegro buscándolo, desesperadamente con la mirada, sonrió triunfal todo le había salido de maravilla, lo vio salir en su auto minutos después.

Iba a irse del lugar cuando creyó que seria buena idea, subir a ver a su hermana brindarle apoyo, cuando la vio salir con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas.

Serena, apenas sabia lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no había rastro de Darien, ni de Zafiro por ningún lado.

Desde el interior del auto la pelinegra sonrió, era una oportunidad que tal vez nunca se volvería a presentar, al fin terminaría de una vez por todas con ella, terminaría para siempre con su querida hermana, piso el acelerador a fondo, pasando a llevarse a su hermana con el auto.

La rubia quedo tirada en medio de calle, cubierta de sangre, sin haberse dado cuenta que fue lo que había pasado...

LISTO CHICAS EL PRIMER CAPITULO, YA SE QUE PENSARAN QUE AUN NO TERMINO MI OTRA HISTORIA, Y YA ESTOY COMENZANDO OTRA JEJEJE, PERO ESTA IDEA LLEVABA TIEMPO DÁNDOLE VUELTAS EN MI LOCA CABEZITA, POR ESO DECIDÍ PONERLO EN PAPEL ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS...

COMENTES CHICAS PARA USTEDES ¿QUÉ HAY DESPUÉS DEL AMOR?...


	3. LAS COSAS PASAN POR QUE TIENEN QUE PASAR

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO III LAS COSAS PASAN POR QUE TIENEN QUE PASAR**

**15 AÑOS ANTES:**

En una hermosa casa de campo a las afueras de la cuidad, de Londres vivían dos niñitas aparentemente felices en compañía de sus padres.

Serena era una niña de 5 añitos de edad, con el cabello rubio del color del sol, su piel era pálida parecida a la porcelana, con unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo despejado, a diferencia su hermana mayor Rei, ella tenía el cabello negro como la noche, igual que su padre, su piel era menos clara que la de su hermana y sus ojos de un extraño color violeta.

Rei siempre había sido una niña más seria, desde el momento en que nació su hermana, siempre envidiaba que todo el mundo le prestaba más atención, decían que su sonrisa era como ver salir el sol, en cambio a ella si la tomaban en cuenta pero todo el mundo adoraba a la perfecta Serena como le decía ella, cuando se encontraba a solas.

A pesar de que sus padres nunca hicieron diferencias, la pelinegra siempre se sintió menos al lado de su hermana, el día que la pequeña Rei, cumplió 15 años de edad unos de sus chambelanes de la fiesta, trajo a aun primo suyo que inmediatamente le gusto, era un hombre atractivo con 18 años de edad, que estaba por empezar a estudiar la universidad, además era hijo de un hombre muy rico.

El deseo de la pelinegra siempre fue, conocer a alguien que la sacar de la pobreza en la que según ella vivían, ya que aunque su padre no tenía mucho dinero, Apolo siempre les daba todo lo necesario para vivir bien, ella al contrario de la rubia tenia aspiraciones mayores, que estudiar una carrera y dar clases en un mugroso pueblucho.

Rubeus B. Wints era el nombre del primo de su chambelán, quien para desgracia de la pelinegra, no mostró ningún interés en ella, pero si lo mostró inmediatamente en su hermana, quien como solo 13 años estaba creciendo para convertirse en una verdadera belleza, como solía decir frecuentemente su padre con orgullo.

Días después de la fiesta , Rubeus le enviaba toda clase de flores a su hermana, dulces muy finos y caros, además un día le envió unos pendientes, que con solo verlos, Rei sintió verdadero odio hacia su hermana.

La rubia noto que a su hermana le interesaba Rubeus, motivo por el cual le devolvía todos sus obsequios, no le hacía ningún caso, albergaba la ilusión de que si ella no le daba esperanzas, tal vez este se sentiría atraído hacia su hermana, Serena solo deseaba la felicidad de su hermana Rei.

El día que Rubeus se le declaro, la rubia ignoraba que su hermana estaba escuchando detrás del árbol a donde se ubicaba platicando con el pelirrojo.

—Me gustas mucho Serena, ¿Por qué me rechazas? —preguntaba molesto el chico.

—¿Por qué yo... sé que tú le gustas a mi hermanita—respondió en un susurro la rubia.

—Pero a mí la que me gusta, eres tú, Rei es sosa, muy simple—expresaba con asco el pelirrojo.

—No hables así de Rei, eres malo—decía la rubia alejándose del lugar.

—Por dios, como puedes pensar que alguien rico, guapo como yo, le aria caso a alguien tan patética como tu hermanita—gritaba el chico al ver que la rubia corría, en dirección a su casa.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien más habría odio, toda la conversación y comenzaba a llorar en cuanto el pelirrojo se alejaba del lugar.

Ese día que la rubia le quito una vez más lo que ella quería juro que se vengaría, un día su perfecta hermana sentiría lo que era ser la segunda en la lista del todo el mundo. Terminaría quedándose con todo lo que ella tenia, no pararía hasta verla llorar lágrimas de sangre.

Nadie esperaba que dos días mas tarde, la vida de ambas niñas cambiaria de manera tan radical, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de carretera, dejándolas completamente solas en el mundo, Serena sabia que solo se tenían ellas dos, y a pesar de ser menor que su hermana, juro que siempre pasara lo que pasara ella cuidaría de Rei.

El día del funeral en que el padrino de la rubia se hizo cargo de todo, inclusive de contactar al único hermano de su padre, Malachate Tsukino, quien al enterarse de la tragedia, de sus hermano se quedo con la custodia de ambas menores, el y su esposa Zyocite se harían cargo de las pequeñas.

Opto por llevarlas a vivir, a Miami a su casa con sus dos hijos, los cuates Lita y Haruka, quienes eran mayores que Rei, tenían 17 años, inmediatamente la rubia se adapto a vivir, con sus tíos, ambos la adoraban era como otra hija mas para ellos, para la rubia sus tíos pasaron a ser sus segundos padres de echo los llamaba tía mami y tío papi respectivamente, pero Rei era otro cuento se portaba fría y cortante, no simpatizaba con ninguno de sus primos, motivo por el cual su tío Malachate decidió enviarla a un internado a los pocos meses de haber llegado a los Estados Unidos, sin saber que lo único que hizo fue acrecentar el odio de su sobrina hacia su hermana.

Al paso del años la rubia rara vez, veía a su hermana esta casi siempre ponía un pretexto para no acudir a casa en navidad ni mucho menos en vacaciones, estaba estudiando Administración de Empresas en una prestigiosa Universidad, que pagada su tío, sus primos estaban por terminar las carreras de Relaciones Publicas en el caso de Lita, Y Derecho en el caso de Haruka ambos con 22 años de edad, la rubia estaba por ingresar a estudiar para maestra de Preescolar como había sido su sueño de niña.

Pero como a su prima Lita le pedían practicar, para ver como se desarrollaba en publico, un día tuvo que organizar un desfile en el cual se enfermo una modelo, a la castaña se le ocurrió que tal vez la rubia podría sacarla del apuro, después de todo era preciosa, parecía mas hermosa que cualquier modelo del desfile.

La rubia acepto ayudar a su prima, el desfile fue todo un éxito varias agencias la invitaron a desfilar y posar para ellas.

La rubia vio en el modelaje una forma de poder pagarse su carrera, y comenzar a devolverle a su tío algo de todo lo que había hecho por ellas, comenzando así a modelar mas seguido, claro con ayuda de su prima quien se convirtió en su representante.

Cuando su hermana, se entero del éxito que comenzaba a tener su hermana pequeña se lleno de mas odio y rencor hacia ella, otra vez su rubia hermana tenia mas suerte que ella.

Serena llevaba ya 3 años modelando, su hermana estaba apunto de graduarse, su tío no había aceptado el dinero que le había juntado, comentándole que lo gastara en algo que le hiciera falta, motivo por el cual se compro un departamento para independizarse, y así comenzar a vivir sola desde ese día, Rei se negó a ir a vivir con ella alegando que era una mujer independiente.

Ese día tenia un desfile importantísimo, en una agencia de publicidad, que colaboraba con un asilo para ancianos en donde conoció a su actual pareja Zafiro Britss.

Llevaban una relación normal, hasta que un día de la nada Zafiro dejo de interesarse en ella, prácticamente ya no la buscaba, era como si ya no la quisiera.

**5 MESES ANTES DEL FATÍDICO DIA:**

En una cena de beneficencia, que ayudaría a recaudar fondos para niños huérfanos, una hermosa rubia platicaba con su prima y actual representante.

—¿Qué te pasa, Serena? —preguntaba preocupada la castaña.

—Es que Zafiro esta muy raro conmigo, ya llevamos casi medio año juntos, y cada día lo siento mas lejos de mi —suspiro la rubia.

—¡No digas eso!, tal vez tiene problemas —comento la castaña

—O ya tiene... otra mujer —susurro con los ojos cristalizados

—¡Seria un imbecil si te cambia por alguien mas! —exclamo molesta la castaña.

—Bueno ahora, es tiempo de trabajar, ¿Va a venir gente importante? —pregunto intentando sonreír la rubia.

—Si, al parecer el invitado de honor ya llego —sonrió esperanzada la castaña

—Lita, ¿Invitado de honor? —manifestó curiosa la rubia.

—Así es, Darien Chiba es un multimillonario Griego, ojala realice una excelente donación —opino la joven.

—¿Chiba, creo que me suena? —se pregunto en voz alta la rubia

—Cinco minutos, Serena —gritaron tocando a su puerta.

Afuera en el centro del salón, a donde se llevaría a cabo es desfile, benéfico, un apuesto joven de cabellos azabache, platicaba con su amigo, quien lo había convencido de acudir al evento.

—Las modelos, son una verdadera preciosidad, pero en especial hay una, que te quitara el aliento —informo el rubio

—Sabes que a mi no me gustan las mujeres, que se dedican a modelar, son frías y muy interesadas —sonrió recordando a su ultima, conquista Esmeralda Bears una modelo Europea, que le saco todo lo que pudo.

—Pues Serena Tsukino, no es así, la invite a salir hace 2 meses y sin importarle quien era yo, con una hermosa sonrisa me respondió que estaba comprometida, por lo tanto no gracias —suspiro frustrado el rubio.

—Wow, no conozco a una mujer que te haya rechazado —sonrió maliciosamente el pelinegro.

"Honorables, invitados el desfile esta apunto de comenzar, por favor ocupen sus lugares" —pidió el organizador del evento.

En el jardín del evento, una pelinegra se besaba con pasión con Zafiro, el actual prometido de la rubia.

—¡Zafiro déjala! —pedía fingiendo sollozar la pelinegra

—¡Pero, se merece que le hable con la verdad! —comento con convicción en la voz el joven.

—¡No te atrevas, si le dices a mi hermana que la dejas por mi, soy capaz de abortar! —sonrió con malicia la morena

—¿Abortar? —pregunto confundido el joven.

—Así es, estoy embarazada, y si quieres que nuestro hijo nazca, déjala hoy mismo, pero sin decirle que yo soy la otra —solicito con verdadera maldad la joven.

—Mi amor, vamos a ser padres —sonrió tomando de la cintura a la pelinegra para posteriormente besarla en los labios. —Lo are hoy mismo, terminare con Serena —informo sin dejar de besarla.

«Un día jure, quitarte todo lo que amas maldita desgraciada» La pelinegra sonrió con triunfo pensando una y otra vez en su venganza.

Las luces del salón bajaron tenuemente dejando únicamente, iluminada completamente, la pista a donde desfilarían las modelos, una a una las chicas fueron luciendo los modelos, que se pondrían en subasta, para recaudar fondos, hasta que toco el turno de la rubia, quien lucia un entallado vestido, azul eléctrico, de tirantes que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, con los hombros y media espalda descubierta, el cabello iba recogido en un chongo, con zapatos abiertos de tacón de aguja, lucia realmente espectacular.

En cuanto el pelinegro la observo girar, en la pista luciendo el vestido, se quedo momentáneamente sin habla, tenia un cuerpo y unas piernas larguísimas, realmente era espectacular.

—Esa es Serena —se acerco el rubio a susurrarle al oído al pelinegro.

«Es realmente una belleza » pensó el pelinegro.

Anunciaron, que terminando el desfile las chicas, darían un paseo mas por el salón de baile, y si alguien estaba interesado en el vestido a partir de las 9pm se abriría la caja para poder adquiridlos.

La rubia caminaba, por la pista de baile en compañía de su prima, la castaña llevaba un vestido formal de cóctel verde limón, con zapatos de tacón de aguja negros cerrados y el cabello en una coleta.

—Señorita Tsukino —la llamaron a su espalada.

Se alejó de su prima y al darse la vuelta la rubia, observo que quien la había llamado era el empresario Furuhata, la última vez la había invitado a salir, pero lo que llamo su atención, fue el atractivo hombre que estaba a su lado, era realmente guapo.

—Buenas noches, Señor Furuhata —sonrió la rubia.

—Andrew, preciosa —trato de flirtear con ella.

—De acuerdo —trato de no fijarse en el pelinegro pero era imposible.

—¿No nos presentas Andrew? —intervino el joven de cabello oscuro, dejando momentáneamente sin habla a la rubia, por su aguda voz.

—Claro, Serena, mi amigo Darien Chiba —informo el rubio, señalando al susodicho

—Mucho gusto —saludo este tendiéndole la mano a la rubia.

Cuando la rubia tomo su mano, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica la atravesara dejándola completamente desconcertada. Al pelinegro le ocurrió algo similar, al tomar la delicada mano de la rubia, sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionara, como si se estuviera quemando.

Cuando el pelinegro iba a pedirle que tomara una copa con el, una joven atractiva castaña se acerco a ella.

—Serena, te esta buscando Zafiro —informo la joven con un tono frió como el hielo.

El pelinegro observo, como la mirada de la rubia, adquiría un brillo especial en sus ojos, y sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo al mencionarse al tal Zafiro.

—¡Zafiro! —exclamo con emoción en la voz

—Vaya, supongo por la forma en que sonríes, que ese es el susodicho, por que no aceptaste salir conmigo —opino el rubio con un dejo de enojo en la voz.

—Así, es Zafiro es mi prometido, si me disculpan —hablo con una brillante sonrisa en rostro, caminando al lado de la otra joven, marchándose de ahí.

«Prometido, estaba comprometida » pensó frustrado el pelinegro, desde el momento en que la vio, lo único que deseaba era acostarse con ella.

Al verla caminar con ese porte tan segura de sí misma, se imaginó esas larguísimas piernas alrededor de su cintura, excitándose casi al instante suspiro esa rubia seria suya costara, lo que costara.

El pelinegro observo, que un joven de mediana estatura de cabello negro corto, la observaba con lo parecía un dejo de tristeza en los ojos, inmediatamente la rubia, sonrió colgándose de su brazo, lo más extraño fue que cuando ella intento besarlo, el joven se retiró, la tomo del brazo y le susurro algo al oído.

«Imbecil si ella me besara, yo jamás la rechazaría »pensaba molesto el pelinegro

—Debemos hablar Serena —le susurro el pelinegro a la rubia, apartándose cuando ella quiso besarlo.

—¿Zafiro, mi amor ocurre algo? —pregunto preocupada la rubia.

—Acompáñame por favor —respondió totalmente serio, tomándola del brazo para que salieran del salón.

El pelinegro al observar que salían, decidió seguirlos, hacia mucho tiempo que una mujer, no lograba impactarlo tanto.

Al llegar al jardín la rubia no entendía que pasaba, Zafiro estaba frío cortante con ella, presentía que su relación se había terminado.

—Zafiro —susurro la rubia

—Serena, se acabo —informo el joven con la voz fría sin emoción alguna.

—¿Qué, estas terminando conmigo? —grito la rubia

—Sí, me di cuenta que no te amo, ya no siento absolutamente nada por ti —respondió cruelmente.

—Pero... —se quedó en silencio la joven —¿Hay alguien más cierto? —comento con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Sí, me enamore de una verdadera mujer, con ella tengo amor, pasión lo tengo todo —enumero con los ojos fríos como el hielo.

—Pero, yo te quiero —hablaba a media voz la joven

—Lo siento Serena, pero yo ya no siento nada por ti —finalizo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

—Zafiro, no me dejes —susurraba la rubia completamente en schock

Darien observaba atónito la escena, ese imbecil había terminado con la hermosa rubia por otra mujer, sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas al ver a la joven, completamente destrozada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas suplicándole que no la dejara.

La rubia sabía que sus piernas no la sostendrían por más tiempo, se sentó en una banca cercana dejando correr sus lágrimas, amaba a Zafiro, ella había intentado darle todo, sin embargo después de unas semanas de relación, el se portaba cortante, y así se fue volviendo más frio y hosco con ella, cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por un momento creyó que Zafiro, había recapacitado.

El pelinegro observo, que la rubia se sentaba en una banca cercana, sintió la extraña necesidad de protegerla de cuidar de ella, se acerco hasta tomar asiento en la banca rodeándola con los brazos.

—Zafiro —suspiro la rubia.

—No soy Zafiro —le respondió una voz extremadamente grave que ella conocía bien, aprensándola mas fuerte contra sus brazos.

—Señor Chiba —intento observarlo con los ojos empañados.

—Si, mi niña hermosa, llora desahógate, mas tarde que analices las cosas entenderás, que ese miserable no te merecía —comento el pelinegro, acariciándole su espalda, tratando de consolarla.

—Pero... —comenzaba a llorar de nuevo la rubia.

—No digas nada, solo llora te ara bien —le susurro al oído.

La rubia lloro en brazos del pelinegro, como lloro cuando era una niña sin miedo al que dirán, se había hecho muchas ilusiones sobre su relación con Zafiro, soñaba con tener un hogar lleno de hijos, pero sobre todo ser tan feliz como lo fueron sus padres.

El pelinegro la observaba llorar, con mucha impotencia de no poder ayudarla, sabia lo que dolía perder el amor de alguien a quien se creía se amaba de verdad, la abraso mas fuerte, tratando de desmostarle con su apoyo que todo estaría bien.

En el salón la castaña estaba realmente preocupada, tenia rato que su prima no había regresado al evento, además acaba de ver a Zafiro atravesar el salón a toda prisa rumbo a la salida, sabia que algo no iba nada bien.

Cuando iba a salir en busca de su prima, alguien la sujeto de la cintura tomándola por sorpresa.

—¿Qué demon...? —iba a comenzar a protestar cuando noto que esos brazos, pertenecían a su querido hermano.

—Hola, preciosa —saludo el castaño soltándola

—Haruka, eres un tonto casi te golpeo —sonrió la castaña haciendo un puchero.

—¡No lo dudo! —expreso poniendo cara de susto.

—Qué bueno que viniste —comento la chica inmediatamente poniendo cara de preocupación al recordar a su prima.

—¿Qué pasa Lita? —se puso serio el joven, conocía demasiado bien esa mirada.

—Es Serena, no sé qué... pero estoy segura que algo le paso —explico la joven

—¿Cómo, porque lo dices? —pregunto preocupado el castaño

—Hace un rato vino el estúpido de Zafiro, se la llevo para el jardín, el acaba de irse, pero lo raro es que Serena no ha regresado —detallo la castaña con tristeza en la voz.

—Si ese miserable, le hizo algo lo mato —sentencio el castaño, tomando del brazo a su hermana para ir en busca en la rubia.

En el jardín la rubia ya se había tranquilizado, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando en los brazos de un desconocido, se sintió realmente apenada, incorporándose, para quedar sentada lejos de sus brazos.

—Lo sie... lo siento —balbuceaba la joven.

—No pasa nada, ya te sientes mejor —sonrió el pelinegro.

La chica iba a contestar cuando vio a sus queridos primos, acercándose al lugar no puedo aguantar las lágrimas, se levantó de la banca, rompiendo a llorar, mientras se abrazaba a Haruka, como cuando era más pequeña y lloraba por las noches, la muerte de sus papas.

—Sere... ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntaba preocupado el castaño, tomándola con fuerza en brazos.

—Ha...ru... Haru…ka, me dejo —lloraba realmente desolada.

—Tranquila mi amor —respondió el castaño mientras la cargaba, para llevársela del lugar.

El pelinegro observaba como el joven al que la rubia, había abrazado desesperada la tomaba en brazos para llevársela, se quedo mas tranquilo al ver también a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado. Sonrió se pondría en contacto con la representante de la rubia para obtener todos sus datos, estaría con ella en estos momentos siendo un consuelo, para posteriormente conquistarla.

Tranquilamente, Haruka y su hermana se llevaron a la rubia a su departamento, sabían de sobra que no podrían llevarla en ese estado a su casa, ya que sus padres se preocuparían.

Entrando en el departamento, su primo la recostó en su cama tapándola, con una manta para que se tranquilizara, y les contara lo que había sucedido.

—Ahora si mi pequeña, que fue lo que paso—empezó el castaño

—Za...firo, me dijo que ya no me ama—sollozaba la rubia.

—Tranquila prima, ¡Ese baboso no se merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas! —intervino la castaña.

—Pero...pero—balbuceaba la rubia.

—No Sere, no llores—comento la castaña acercándose a abrazarla.

—Serena... —suspiro el castaño para atraer su atención. —Hace dos días, me encontré a Zafiro saliendo de un restaurante, iba abrazado de una pelinegra a la que no logre verle la cara... Se estaban besando—detallo molesto el joven.

—¿Besándose? —casi grito la rubia.

—¡Así es, ese imbecil no te merece! —declaro el castaño, recordando en ese entonces a la acompañante de Zafiro, sintiendo mas rabia al instante.

—Pero, yo lo quiero—comenzó a llorar de nuevo la rubia en brazos de su prima.

—Haruka, dame mi bolsa, le voy a dar un sedante, para que pueda dormir un rato—pidió con voz seria la castaña.

Su hermano obedeció, le entrego la bolsa de la cual extrajo una cajita de pastillas, para darle una, que la rubia se tomó a regañadientes, suspirando se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos, inmediatamente la castaña salió de la habitación, junto a su hermano, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber cuándo le intentaba ocultar algo.

—¡Haruka más vale que hables! —exclamo molesta la castaña.

—¿No se que a te refieres? —trato de hacerle el loco.

—Tu sabes con quien se estaba besando Zafiro, ¿O me equivoco? —pregunto mordaz Lita

—Si—suspiro

—¿Con quien?, habla ya—grito desesperada la joven.

—¡Rei! —dijo en un susurro, apenas audible.

—¿Qué? —se quedo en schok

«Su hermana, su propia hermana »pensaron ambos jóvenes a la vez

—Así, es Serena...—no pudo terminar la frase el joven, pues su hermana lo silencio con una ademán de la mano.

—Ella no puede saberlo nunca, eso la destrozaría—finalizo la castaña con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Así trascurrieron los días la rubia se encerró en su trabajo para intentar olvidar, lo que había pasado en el fondo tenia que reconocer que su relación con Zafiro, lejos de ir bien era todo lo contrario, si se divertían pero no había chispa, no había pasión entre ellos, solo había costumbre y monotonía.

Era una relación, a la que rubia se aferró para no sentirse sola, a veces se le hacia realmente injusto para el pobre de Zafiro, no se veían por el simple gusto de hacerlo, si no por que tenían que verse, ni si quiera habían compartido intimidad, a ella no se le antojaba estar con Zafiro, de esa forma y el jamás se lo pidió.

En el fondo de su corazón, sabia que tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, sus primos le sugirieron que se regresara a vivir con ellos, a lo cual ella declino, sabia que era mejor estar sola. Lo que se le hacia mas extraño era que su hermana, ni si quiera la hubiera ido a visitar para saber como estaba.

Había trascurrido una semana y media exactamente de que había terminado su relación con Zafiro, que esa tarde especifico trataba de sumirse en el aseo del departamento, que estaba realmente patético, estaba vestida con un short, un TOP y unas sandalias, su cabello amarrado en una coleta, estaba apurada aseando el cuarto de baño, con la música a todo volumen que no se dio cuenta el momento en que sonó el timbre.

—Ya voy—grito cubierta de espuma hasta los codos.

Corrió a abrir la puerta sin cerciorase quien llamaba, al verlo vestido con un impecable traje negro, que lo hacia lucir magnifico, se sonrojo de la cabeza hasta los pies, su aspecto era impecable y en cambio el suyo.

El pelinegro al fin había conseguido todos sus datos, tardo un par de días pero al fin estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de la rubia, que se metía en sus pensamientos no importaba que fuera de día o de noche, esa sirena lo tenia realmente embrujado.

Cuando recibió el informe sobre Serena Marie Tsukino Winston, sus ojos apenas daban crédito que apenas tenia 20 años, estaba apunto de cumplir años dentro de unas semanas, era un niña pensó con socarronería le llevaba casi una década, pero eso no seria un impedimento, además estaba por graduarse como Maestra de Preescolar, «Una Modelo, Maestra de Preescolar», cada vez que la recordaba no podía evitar, excitarse al momento, y ahora la tenia frente a el, vestida nada sofisticadamente, con espuma en los brazos aun así seguía realmente hermosa, sonrió.

—Hola—saludo al verla quedarse completamente quieta.

—¿Señor Chiba? —pregunto desconcertada

—Preferiría Darien, Serena... —pronuncio su nombre como una caricia, que le provoco un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

—Esta bien, ¿Darien, Que haces aquí? —trato de sonar tranquila.

—AMM, digamos que pasaba por aquí, y vine a saludarte—sonrió seductoramente

—¡Saludar! —repitió la rubia.

—Así, es ¿Me invitas a pasar? —señalo hacia la sala.

—Cla...claro—tartamudeo la joven.

Ingreso en el apartamento después de ella, cerrando la puerta entregándole inmediatamente el ramo de rosas rojas, que tenia guardado en una de sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Gracias—la rubia se sonrojo cuando sus dedos se tocaron, al momento que tomo las flores.

—¡De nada, permíteme decirte que estas preciosa! —exclamo el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Bromeas? —sonrió la rubia observando su aspecto.

—Yo nunca bromeo—respondió con tono seductor.

La rubia solo se puso colorada.

—Dime ¿Cómo sigues? —pregunto tratando de sonar serio.

—Mucho mejor... Gracias por lo de la otra noche—trato de sonreír.

—AMM, ¿Y Quien dice que fue gratis—comento el pelinegro sonriendo provocativamente.

—¿Cómo? —casi grito la rubia.

—Si, me debes una cena—explico con tranquilidad el hombre

—Yo... —balbuceo la joven.

—Así es, no nos conocemos tan bien pero eso se puede solucionar—opino aparentemente tranquilo.

—No se que decir—susurro

—No digas nada, y alístate—se quedo callado un segundo—A menos que no... —no pudo terminar la frase.

—Esta bien—sonrió resplandecientemente la rubia dejándolo, sin aire ante su belleza.

—¿Te parece que te espere? —pidió el pelinegro

—No mejor, pasa por mi dentro de una hora—solicito inmediatamente la rubia, sabia que con ese hombre tan irresistible en su sala, no se concentraría ni en ponerse los dos zapatos.

—De acuerdo—expreso no tan convencido

«Acepto salir conmigo, que eso es lo que importa» sonrió el pelinegro saliendo del departamento de la rubia.

La rubia no sabia que ponerse, era la primera vez que se ponía nerviosa por una cita, ni si quiera cuando modelaba se ponía tan ansiosa, «Que te tenia ese hombre que la ponía tan mal.» pensó mientras elegía un atuendo para su cena.

Escogió un vestido negro largo que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, con manga tres cuartos, zapatos cerrados de tacón, su cabello lo dejo suelto únicamente, se coloco una diadema negra, se maquillo, y al observarse en el espejo, noto que tenia un ligero rubor en la mejillas, sonrió de manera espontánea como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

En ese momento sonó su móvil, tenia la esperanza que se tratara de Rei, tenia días que no hablaba con su hermana, esperaba estuviera bien, cuando vio el numero en la pantalla, sonrió al instante no era su hermana pero si su prima, quien la llamaba todos los días, que no podía ir a verla.

—Hola, prima ¿Cómo estas? —pregunto la castaña al otro lado de la línea

—Bien —sonrió la rubia le preguntaba eso todos los días, ya sea por teléfono o en persona.

—Sere, hoy mi madre hizo pastel de queso, ¿Quieres venir a cenar —comento su prima

—¡Pastel de queso! —grito emocionada la rubia, era su postre favorito.

—Así es, ¿Vienes? —sugirió su prima.

—No puedo, lo siento tengo una cita —susurro la rubia

—¿Una cita? —gritaron al otro lado de la línea.

—Si—hablo bajito la rubia como si alguien pudiera oírla

—¿Con quien? —pregunto con desconfianza su prima pensando que tal vez se tratara de Zafiro

—Con... —la rubia no pudo terminar la frase, por que en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Lo siento Lita, luego te llamo —finalizo colgando el móvil.

«Tranquila, solo respira» pensaba la rubia mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Afuera el pelinegro estaba impaciente. «Y si se arrepintió » pensaba

En el momento en que la rubia abrió la puerta, se quedo sin habla se veía hermosa, parecía un ángel, el tono de su piel con el contraste del color del vestido era magnifico.

—¿Lista? —pregunto impaciente el pelinegro.

—Claro —sonrió la rubia.

Salieron a cenar sin ningún contratiempo, la llevo a un fino restaurante, sin saber como la rubia termino contándole toda su vida.

—Nací y crecí en un pequeño pueblo de Londres, hasta que tenia trece años, varios días después de la fiesta de quince años de mi hermana mayor, mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto —se le quebró la voz y los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lagrimas.

—Lo siento —dijo el pelinegro tomándola de la mano

—Por eso venimos a vivir a Miami, mi padre solo tiene un hermano, quien al enterarse de la repentina muerte de mi padres, accedió a hacerse cargo de nosotras y nos trajo a vivir a aquí —continuo contándole la rubia.

—¿Cómo comenzaste a modelar? —le pregunto de pronto.

—Mi prima Lita —sonrió de oreja a oreja —Estudio Relaciones Publicas, tenia un examen, de una materia, y decidió organizar un desfile, pero una de las modelos se le enfermo, —comenzó a carcajearse, mientras el pelinegro la observaba como si se hubiera vuelto loca —Tuvo la ocurrencia de que yo la sustituyera, según Lita soy tan bella como cualquiera de sus modelos.—suspiro

—Tu prima tiene razón —comento el tono realmente sexy en la voz

—Bueno el caso es que, todo salió realmente bien, a partir de ahí tuve muchos contratos, así pude pagarme mi carrera, sin seguir abusando de mi tío papi—detallo la chica.

—¿Qué estudias?, ¿Tío papi? —sonrió pues el ya sabia que era lo que estudiaba la rubia.

—Estudio para maestra de Preescolar —respondió con emoción en la voz —Y mi tío Papi, así le digo de cariño a mi tío Malachate —le explico

—¿Maestra de Preescolar? —pregunto el pelinegro, realmente no entendía que tenia que ver el Modelaje, con la Educación.

—Pues amo a los niños, cuando era pequeña quería ser maestra —le confió la joven.

—¿Y Zafiro? —cambio el tema de pronto.

La rubia solo suspiro, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con un extraño sobre su vida, pero extrañamente con el pelinegro se sentía realmente bien, le daba confianza.

—Pues lo conocí, en uno de los desfiles, en el cual participe, me gusto mucho, pero... —suspiro —Creo que ahora comprendo, que nos faltaba algo, no se... es como si no hubiera chispa entre nosotros —se quedo callada.

—¿Entonces por que estabas con el? —pregunto receloso el pelinegro

«No lo quiere me esta dando a entender que no lo quería ¿Pero entonces, por que lloraba el otro día?» pensaba confundido el chico.

—No lo se, llevo haciéndome esa pregunta...Desde que terminamos —trato de explicarle algo que ni ella misma entendía.

—¡Creo que te entiendo, Rutina! —declaro el pelinegro

—Si..., Yo ya te conté mi vida, ¿Cuándo me contaras la tuya? —manifestó temerosa la rubia, era la primera vez que habría su corazón.

—En nuestra próxima cita, por que hoy ya es tarde, te llevare a casa —informo el pelinegro levantándose de la mesa.

—¿Próxima cita? —pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

—¡Por supuesto, no pensaras que solo saldremos un vez! —declaro con convicción el pelinegro.

Así la llevo de vuelta a su departamento, a partir de esa salida, salieron un par de veces mas al cine, a baliar, comer, cenar etc.

La rubia tenia que reconocer, que en estos dos meses se estaba enamorando perdida e irremediablemente del pelinegro, ni si quiera cuando salió con Zafiro sintió algo tan intenso, era la primera vez en toda su vida que quería entregarse en todos los sentidos.

Al pelinegro le pasaba algo similar, con cualquier otra mujer se habría acostado, desde la primera cita y después no la habría vuelto a buscar, pero con la rubia era distinto por primera vez quería algo más de una mujer que su cuerpo, anhelaba su compañía.

La familia de la rubia estaba contenta, de que su pequeña volviera a sonreír, que siguiera con su vida adelante, los padres de sus primos estaban al tanto de todo, incluida la conducta de Rei, motivo por el cual cuando la rubia expresa que estaba triste, por que no la llamaba la consolaban diciéndole que tal vez tenia mucho trabajo.

Ese día el pelinegro estaba decidido a entablar una relación, formal con la rubia era todo lo que buscaba en una mujer, belleza, pureza, lealtad, honestidad, además que estaba conforme, con que dentro de dos meses dejaría las pasarelas definitivamente, para dedicarse a dar clase en una escuela. Con lo que estaba de acuerdo, no le gustaba que otros hombres admiraran la belleza de su rubia.

La rubia insistió en que cenaran en su departamento, que ella cocinaría para el, lo que lo emocionaba mucho era la primera vez, que una mujer que no era su madre cocinaba para el.

Ese día la rubia decoro su departamento con velas aromáticas, para dar un aspecto mas romántico, lo que mas deseaba era que el pelinegro le dijera que sentía algo por ella, así como lo sentía ella por el.

Escogió un vestido azul cielo, que hacia juego con sus ojos, de tirantes con la espalda descubierta, que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, en caída como de capas, con unos zapatos plateados de poco tacón, se elaboro un complicado moño, se aplico maquillaje y estaba lista para su cena.

El pelinegro llego puntual a la cena, le trajo un ramo de exquisitos tulipanes rojos, degustaron una cena de tres tiempos, Crema de Champiñón, Espagueti Blanco con Jamón, y Pierna Adobada con su debida guarnición, de tomar Vino Blanco.

—Estuvo delicioso hermosa —agradeció el pelinegro.

—¿Bromeas? Aun falta el postre —sonrió la rubia

—¿De verdad? —pregunto con cara de poder comer nada mas.

—¡Si pastel de queso, mi favorito! —suspiro la joven —Aunque he de confesarte que el postre, no lo prepare yo —sonrió con gesto de disculpa.

—Eso no importa —comento el pelinegro.

La joven sirvió dos platos del delicioso postre, que había preparado especialmente para ella su tía mami. Mientras comían el postre el pelinegro no dejo de observarla, como devoraba su pastel, como si fuera un niña pequeña.

—Serena, tenemos que hablar —suspiro el pelinegro.

—¿De que? —pregunto desconfiada la rubia

—Serena, tu me gustas —soltó las palabras directamente el pelinegro, ocasionando que la rubia se atragantara con el pastel.

—Yo... te gusto —repitió la rubia como un robot

—Si, mi niña hermosa, desde que te conocí me encastaste, pero poco a poco te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón— declaro observándola a los ojos —Si me das una oportunidad, yo puedo enseñarte a quererme —sugirió convencido.

—Darien... eso no será necesario —observo como el se ponía triste —Por que yo ya te quiero —susurro bajito la rubia.

—¿De verdad me quieres? —pregunto emocionado

—¡Si! —exclamo la rubia.

En ese momento el pelinegro se levanto de la silla tomándola de la cintura, tomo su rostro entre ambas manos con ternura posando sus labios en los de la rubia, por primera vez, al principio fue un beso lento, que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, el le toco los labios con la lengua, permitiendo que la rubia abriera la boca, jugo con la lengua de la chica, intensificando mas el beso, explorado todo el interior de su boca, separándose únicamente por la falta de aire.

Mientras la besaba, la rubia podía sentir cerca de su vientre, el bulto en los pantalones de Darien, por primera en su vida en lugar de asustarse, deseo experimentar el estar con un hombre mas íntimamente.

—Serena, mi preciosa Serena —decía el pelinegro mientras intentaba besarla de nuevo.

—Darien... —pronuncio la rubia

—¿Qué ocurre mi amor? —pregunto entre excitado y preocupado el pelinegro.

—Yo.. un..nunca... he es..estado con un hombre, pero me gus...taria estar con...contigo —comenzó a balbucear al rubia

—¿Eres virgen? —expreso sorprendido el pelinegro

—Si —susurro bajito la rubia.

—¿Estas segura de que quieres que hagamos el amor? —pregunto emocionado a media voz

—¡Si, no quiero decepcionarte...Pero yo quiero estar contigo! —declaro convencida la rubia.

—Tu jamás, me decepcionaras, te prometo ser cuidadoso, hacer que sea un momento inolvidable —manifestó el pelinegro.

Tomo a la rubia en brazos sin dejar de besarla, mientras la conducía a la habitación, al llegar a la misma, la coloco de pie junto a la cama, besándola con pasión, apretándola con fuerza, acariciándola en todo su cuerpo desde sus hombros hasta su trasero, acercándola mas a el mostrándole lo excitado que estaba por ella.

Comenzó a bajarle los tirantes del vestido, deslizándoselo hasta la cintura sin dejar de besarla este cayo al suelo, la volvió a tomar en brazos en cuanto la rubia se encontraba, solo en braguitas y sujetador, la coloco sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarse la corbata y la camisa, para posteriormente acostarse a su lado en la cama.

—Tu cuerpo es precioso —declaro convencido

—Yo... —la rubia estaba completamente roja

La rubia observaba embelesada, como el pelinegro se quitaba la camisa dejando al descubierto un cuerpo, ejercitado con una ligera capa de vello, que desaprecia debajo del pantalón la excitación del pelinegro era evidente, motivo que la sonrojo, cuando miro en dirección a la bragueta del pantalón este apenas podía ocultar el bulto, que ahí se veía.

Se coloco encima de la rubia, comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, con los labios, besándola apasionadamente como si de eso dependiera su vida, la levanto ligeramente para desabrocharle el sujetador, después de quietárselo tomo uno de sus senos en la mano masajeándolo hasta que el pezón se puso duro y se irguió hacia el, lo tomo con la boca provocando que la rubia se arquear de placer, mientras con la otra mano pellizcaba ligeramente el otro seno, así se dedico a acariciar su senos con la boca, con las manos, morderlos, lamerlos chuparlos.

—Perfecta —repetía constantemente el pelinegro

—OH, OH —gritaba una y otra vez la rubia, mientras se arqueaba por las sensaciones que estaba experimentado.

—Aun falta mucho pequeña —comento sonriendo el pelinegro

En el momento que bajo su mano para acariciar la intimidad de la rubia, por encima de la tela esta se puso rígida. Era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba ahí.

—Relájate —susurro el pelinegro.

Mientras tomaba sus labios en un apasionado beso, notando que la rubia se dejaba ir abriendo un poco mas las piernas, el pelinegro aprovecho ese momento, para quitarle las braguitas, que ya estaban bastante mojadas, coloco la palma de su mano en la intimidad de la rubia, sin dejarla de besar, mientras comenzaba a acariciarla de una formas mas intima, la penetro con un dedo, para prepararla, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba sus senos, la rubia levanto sus caderas acercándose mas a su dedo, invitándolo a que entrara mas profundo, era una sensación exquisita, introdujo en segundo dedo dentro de la cavidad de la rubia, comenzó a mover los dedos en su interior al tiempo que cerraba los labios sobre un pezón.

—Darien... —suspiraba jadeante la rubia.

—Eres tan estrecha... Tan cerrada...Perfecta para mi —respondía en su susurro el pelinegro

Le acaricio la ardiente carne, obligándola a separar mas las piernas, le rodeo el punto mas sensible con la yema de un dedo, los experimentados movimientos de aquellos dedos, la estaban volviendo loca de placer, empujándola a un exquisito precipicio, el placer crecía cada vez mas, mientras el no dejaba de acariciarla en su húmedo interior, ella solo gemía ante cada caricia.

—Dar... es como si mi cuerpo se quemara —declara con duda la rubia

—Lo se, eres deliciosa —exclama el pelinegro con pasión en la voz

Al notar que la rubia estaba cada vez mas resbaladiza, y húmeda el pelinegro se separo de ella. La rubia lo observo con el rostro confundido.

Serena lo observo bajarse la bragueta del pantalón, con los ojos abiertos como platos, se sintió de pronto cohibida, unos segundos mas tarde unos calzoncillos negros se deslizaron por las estrechas caderas, Serena vio por primera vez un sexo masculino excitado y completamente erecto.

El pelinegro se coloco un preservativo y volvió a la cama, la beso apasionadamente para evitar, que tuviera miedo y pudiera arrepentirse, lentamente bajo una de sus manos a su intimidad, relajándola con sus caricias, minutos mas tarde se coloco encima de ella y la penetro de una sola embestida, inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo de la rubia tensarse ante el virginal schock, se quedo quieto esperando a que la rubia se acostumbrara a el.

Cuando lo vio, colocarse encima de ella, sabia que el momento había llegado, sabia por sus amigas que la primera vez siempre dolía, cuando lo observo entrar en ella, inmediatamente sintió una punzada de dolor, clavándole las uñas en la espalada, después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, la incomodidad paso, y alzo sus caderas en un acto reflejo.

—No, te aras daño —dijo el pelinegro apretando los dientes

—Lo siento... —comenzó a balbucear la joven.

—No pasa nada, vamos despacio y será mas placentero...Así —le informo comenzado a moverse de nuevo poco a poco, dentro de ella. Haciendo que la joven la rodeada con sus esbeltas piernas.

Las embestidas comenzaron a cobrar, fuerza y velocidad, la rubia rápidamente aprendió a levantar sus caderas en el momento justo para salir a su encuentro, al cabo de un rato sintió que se quemaba era como si todo su cuerpo comenzara a arder, que explotaría en miles de pedazos, el pelinegro noto que la rubia comenzaba a tensarse, sabia que su ansiado orgasmo estaba llegando la beso con pasión, y así sucedió la rubia sintió que se partió en mil pedazos pero no era del todo doloroso, era un exquisito dolor, el pelinegro siguió embistiéndola un poco mas hasta que su turno llego fue un orgasmo explosivo, el mejor orgasmo que había disfrutado en toda su vida. Termino cayendo en los pechos de la joven tratado de recuperar su respiración normal.

—Fue maravilloso —declaro el pelinegro colocándose de espaldas, para tomarla en brazos

—Si —suspiro la rubia.

—¿Te hice daño? —pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

—No —sonrío la rubia

—¡Te amo! —exclamo de la nada el pelinegro dejándola totalmente atónita.

—Yo... también te amo —respondió en un susurro la rubia.

Se besaron con pasión, comenzando de nuevo con el juego de seducción entre ellos.

A partir de ese día, el pelinegro pasaba casi todas las noches haciendo el amor en el departamento de su niña hermosa como el la llamaba. La rubia comenzó a cuidarse con pastillas, por que al pelinegro no le gustaba usar preservativo, como era una relación seria y ella no dormía con nadie mas a la joven se le hizo normal.

Ese día salieron a cenar encontrándose a su hermana con su ex cuñada, el pelinegro noto la extraña mirada que le dedico su hermana a la rubia. La pelinegra se le hizo bastante, rara trataba a su hermana con lo que el podría jurar era envidia.

—¿Qué tan te cayo mi hermana? —pregunto inocentemente la rubia.

—Normal —respondió secamente el pelinegro —Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora, mi amor quiero que vivamos juntos, no me gusta no tenerte en mi cama todas las noches —sonrió seductoramente.

—Darien yo...— se quedo en silencio la rubia.

—Serena nos amamos es normal compartir nuestro espacio —opino el pelinegro

—No lo se —la rubia aun tenia dudas.

—¡Serena, hagamos la prueba si podemos vivir juntos... Mas adelante me gustaría que nos casáramos! —declaro sin ninguna duda el pelinegro

—¿Casarnos? —casi grito la joven.

—Así es mi amor, yo ya no soy un adolescente, y quiero tener una esposa e hijos —explico el pelinegro mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Conmigo? —volvió a preguntar emocionada la joven.

—Con quien mas tontita, por si no lo sabes yo solo te amo a ti —sonrió mientras tomaba sus labios.

Mientras en un departamento de la cuidad la pelinegra estaba furiosa.

«Darien Chiba millonario griego, su hermana tenia mas de lo que merecía, pero ella se lo quitaría no importaba lo que le costara la dejaría sola otra vez» sonrió con malicia mientras urdía un plan en su mente.

A partir de ese día decidieron vivir juntos, justo en la fecha que cumplirían un mes viviendo en la casa del pelinegro este la llevo de viaje a las Vegas, sin decirle el motivo, ya estando ahí le pidió formalmente matrimonio, pidiéndole perdón por la ceremonia tan simple, ella accedió de inmediato amaba tanto a ese hombre, que no podía negarle nada, se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla, el pelinegro se negó a que pasaran su primera noche como esposos en una cama que no fuera la suya, regresaron a su casa entregándose a su amor.

Llegando así al fatídico día en que la rubia lo perdió todo...

**COMO EN MI AMADO PAIS EL DIA DE HOY EL FESTIVO POR LO TANTO NO SE LABORA…..ME PUEDE DESVELAR AYER PARA TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO…**

**SI LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ ES QUE TERMINARON DE LEER MI CAPITULO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER…..**

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA 2 VECES POR SEMANA…**

**COMENTEN CHICAS PARA USTEDES QUE HAY DESPUES DEL AMOR?**

**PUEDEN AGREGARME EN MI FACE LIAN TSUKINO**

**GRACIAS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**


	4. CAPITULO IV CONSECUENCIAS

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO IV ¿CONSECUENCIAS?**

Sin ningún remordimiento la pelinegra observo el momento justo, en que su querida hermana, por el impacto del golpe era arrojada por el aire, y caí en el asfalto cubierta de sangre, sonriendo con malicia se alejo del lugar.

La rubia no se dio cuenta en que momento la golpeaba el auto, solo sintió un dolor horrible en la cabeza sumiéndola en la inconsciencia.

Una pareja de amigos que iba caminado por ahí observaron la escena atónitos, como el auto golpeaba a la rubia sin misericordia alguna, en cuanto el auto se alejo ambos corrieron al lado de la joven, quien estaba tendida en el piso, con la sangre corriendo escandalosamente por el mismo, llamaron a un ambulancia para que pudieran atender a la rubia, cuando una señora de edad adulta que era vecina de la joven se acerco y no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Serena! —grito la mujer con preocupación en la voz

—¿Usted la conoce? —pregunto uno de los jóvenes.

—Solo vimos, cuando el auto azul, se le dejo ir encima —comentaba el otro chico.

—Por supuesto que la conozco, es mi vecina —informo la mujer.

Justo en ese momento venia regresando el conserje del edificio, con una charola de comida en las manos.

—¿Qué ocurrió Señora Hadaos? —pregunto curioso el hombre acercando a ver el cuerpo inerte, al observar de quien se trataba se quedo sin aliento soltando la charola.

—¡Tenemos que avisar a sus familiares, Arthur! —expresaba con dolor en la voz la mujer.

Antes de que el conserje respondiera, llego la ambulancia, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a atender a la rubia, indicándoles que la trasladarían al hospital mas cercano. «El hospital San José »

La castaña se encontraba desayunado con cierto rubio, que le caí mal después de todo, podría ser el mejor amigo del novio de prima, pero a ella no le hacia ninguna gracia había accedido a aceptar la comida, ya que tenían que platicar sobre un evento de ayuda a niños desamparados, que a la castaña le llamaba mucho la atención.

—¿Señorita Tsukino, que me sugiere entonces para el evento? —pregunto el rubio observándola fijamente.

—Si no le molesta, llámeme Lita, y creo que un desfile de modas seria ideal, a las mujeres ricas les encanta la moda —sonrió con malicia.

—Muy bien Lita, en ese caso soy solo Andrew, tienes razón las mujeres de la alta sociedad... Aman la ropa —sonrió haciendo un mueca de disgusto.

Justo cuando la castaña iba a contestar, con un comentario sarcástico, sonó su móvil privado, observo la pantalla dándose cuenta que no conocía el numero, aun así tomo la llamada.

—Diga —respondió la castaña

—¿Señorita Lita Tsukino? —preguntaron al otro lado de la línea.

—Si, ¿Quién habla? —pregunto preocupada la castaña muy pocas personas, tenían en numero de su móvil privado.

—Soy Arthur, el conserje del edifico, a donde tiene un departamento su prima... —se quedo en silencio, se escucho un largo suspiro antes de que volviera hablar —Su prima tuvo un accidente —silencio.

—¿Accidente? —grito la castaña atrayendo la atención del rubio.

—Si, esta muy grave se la acaba de llevar una ambulancia, la atropellaron —informo el hombre con verdadera tristeza en la voz.

—¿Qué? —grito la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos —¿A cual hospital? —pregunto con los ojos cubiertos en lagrimas.

—El paramédico, dijo que se la llevarían al Hospital San José —suspiro el conserje.

—Gracias, salgo inmediatamente para allá —finalizo la castaña, colgando el móvil.

El rubio la observaba fijamente, notando como aun con los ojos llorosos era hermosa.

—¿Malas Noticias? —pregunto el rubio.

—Si... atropellaron a Serena, tengo que ir al hospital —susurraba la castaña

—¿A Serena? —grito el rubio bastante consternado.

—Si, lo siento —comenzó a incorporarse de la mesa, pero se tambaleo.

Andrew, rápidamente se incorporo y la ayudo sostenerse.

—Vamos, yo te llevo no puedes conducir en ese estado —expreso el rubio acompañándola a su auto.

El pelinegro manejaba como loco el automóvil, no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de la rubia tendida en su cama completamente desnuda, y la del maldito de Zafiro, medio desnudo en el cuarto de baño.

«Maldita zorra, se acostó con el en nuestra cama » pensaba desconsolado el pelinegro.

Aparco en el estacionamiento de su casa, bajo del auto, camino directo a su despacho, cerro la puerta con seguro y por fin se derrumbo.

Tomo una botella de Wisky y comenzó a beber directo de la misma, mientras las imágenes de la rubia con otro hombre llenaban su mente.

Inmediatamente la castaña llegaba al hospital en compañía del rubio. Acudió directamente a el área de informes.

—¿Buenas tardes, usted puede darme informes de Serena Tsukino? —pregunto con las lagrimas en los ojos.

—¿Serena? —verifico en su computadora —Ah si la joven rubia, que ingreso aquí hace un rato por accidente de auto—respondió la enfermera.

—¿Así, es dígame como esta? —grito desperada la castaña.

—Solo tengo el reporte que esta en estado de coma... Tiene que acudir al área administrativa a llenar su hoja de ingreso y ahí le indicaran que medico esta a cargo del caso —respondió la joven enfermera con total natural.

La castaña se dirigió a donde le informaron, la atendió una enfermera mayor quien tomo los datos personales de su prima, minutos mas tarde entro un hombre de cabellos, canos en la habitación.

—Buenas Tardes, soy el Doctor Soichi Tomoe —saludo el hombre

El rubio todo el tiempo permaneció a su lado en silencio, como un asombra, sabia lo mucho que le importaba Serena a su amigo.

—Soy Lita Tsukino, ¿Usted lleva el caso de mi prima? —consiguió preguntar mas tranquila.

—Así es señorita, su prima ingreso hace un par de horas, no voy a mentirle, tiene una contusión cerebral, debió golpearse la cabeza con el asfalto, sigue inconsciente... —suspiro el hombre notando como la castaña comenzaba a llorar de nuevo —No se si despierte, es un verdadero milagro que siga con vida, después de semejante golpe.

—¿Puedo verla? —susurro la castaña.

—No, por el momento se encuentra en terapia intensiva, y por lo tanto están restringidas las visitas, tal vez mas adelante —sonrió el hombre.

—Gracias —intento responder la joven, saliendo de la habitación con el rubio, tomándola de los hombros.

—Tranquila Lita, Serena es fuerte se va a recuperar —trato de consolarla el rubio.

—¡Serena! —susurro con sus hermosos ojos cubiertos de lagrimas —Dios, tengo que avisarles en mi casa —suspiro.

—Yo, tengo que localizar a Darien —expreso el rubio ayudándola a sentarse en la sala de espera, para poder marcarle a su amigo.

La castaña procedió a darles la mala noticia en su casa, su madre al enterase se puso mal y se desmayo, Serena no solo era su sobrina si no otra hija mas. Su padre le informo que su hermano estaba de viaje, pero que ellos dos saldrían rumbo al hospital en cuanto su esposa se tranquilizara.

El rubio marco a la oficina del pelinegro estando completamente seguro que por el horario, el debía hallarse trabajando, se sorprendió cuando su secretaria le informo, que el Señor Chiba no estaba en la oficina.

Marco a su casa, y Petzai su sirvienta le comento que el señor Chiba, había llegado hace un rato, pero se había encerrado en su despacho. Gritando que nadie lo molestara.

«¿Qué habrá pasado?» pensó algo nervioso el rubio.

En cuanto los padres de la castaña ingresaron en el hospital, el decidió que debía darle personalmente la noticia a su amigo.

—¡Mama! —grito la castaña arrojándose a los brazos de su madre.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso Lita? —pregunto con voz autoritaria Malachate.

—No lo se, me llamaron del antiguo departamento de mi prima, para informarme que había tenido un accidente —relato la castaña todavía en brazos de su madre.

—¿En su antiguo departamento? —repitió el peliplateado.

—Lo siento, debo retirarme —interrumpió el rubio.

—¡Gracias Andrew! —intento sonreír la castaña —¿Podrías infórmale a Darien? —pidió en un susurro.

—Claro yo me encargo —respondió mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Observando al rubio caminar, el padre de la castaña seguía dudando que hacia su sobrina, en su antiguo departamento, si se suponía hace semanas que ella vivía con el pelinegro.

«Algo no me cuadra » pensaba preocupado.

Inmediatamente el rubio se dirigió, a casa del pelinegro, en cuanto llego pidió hablar con su amigo. Petzai estaba nerviosa, todos sabían el genio que se cargaba el pelinegro cuando se enojaba por algo, pero el era su mejor amigo, lo conocía mejor que nadie, por eso ingreso en el despacho con la llave que le dio la sirvienta.

—¿Darien, que demonios te pasa? —pregunto el rubio al observar al pelinegro, sentado en el sofá completamente borracho.

—Lárguense—grito el pelinegro.

—Soy yo Andrew—informo mientras se acercaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —manifestó con la voz pastosa

—Darien, ¿Por qué estas borracho cuando deberías estar en el hospital? —explico el rubio, tomando la botella que estaba en el suelo, completamente vacía.

—¡Me engaño, la muy zorra se acostó con otro! —intento gritar el pelinegro.

—¿Qué? —se quedo completamente en shock el rubio.

—La descarada, creyó que yo nunca me enteraría... —comenzó a contarle el pelinegro—Jamás contó con que yo la descubriría en el acto—intento incorporarse del sofá, para buscar mas alcohol.

—¿Cuándo paso eso?, ¿Con quien te engaño?— continuo preguntando el rubio.

—Hoy por la mañana la encontré en su antiguo departamento, en la cama después de acostarse con Zafiro—detallo el pelinegro tomando otra botella del estante.

—Por eso estaba en su antiguo departamento—pensó en voz alta el rubio.

—Es una maldita perra, se acostó con el en nuestra cama—siguió hablando el pelinegro con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¡Darien...! —suspiro el rubio antes de continuar—Serena esta en el hospital, se esta muriendo... —observo como el pelinegro dejaba caer la botella de sus manos, regando todo su contenido.

—¿Qué? —intento tratar de asimilar lo que le había dicho el rubio. Para el fue como si le hubieran echado una cubetada de agua fría.

—Así es, no se bien lo que paso, pero la atropellaron por la mañana frente a su edificio, ahora esta en coma en el hospital con una contusión cerebral, el doctor no sabe si algún día va a despertar...—trato de sonar calmado al observar el rostro de horror del pelinegro.

—¡Tengo que verla!—balbuceo el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación.

—No Darien, estas borracho, primero trata de calmarte, toma un baño y después yo te llevo al hospital—pidió el rubio tomándolo del brazo.

—Esta bien—suspiro derrotado el pelinegro.

En un departamento al norte de la cuidad la pelinegra se encontraba sonriendo, escogiendo su mejor vestido de luto, festejando con una copa de vino tinto, la muerte de su querida hermana.

Mientras tanto en el hospital la castaña y sus padres se encontraban completamente destrozados, su niña pequeña estaba luchando por su vida.

—Tenemos que avisar a Rei—sugirió no muy contenta Zyocite

—Pero...Mama—protesto la castaña.

—Tu madre tiene razón es su hermana, y tiene que estar aquí—intervino el peliplateado.

—¡Yo no voy a llamarle! — grito furiosa la castaña.

—Lo are yo—suspiro el padre de la castaña.

La pelinegra acaba de terminar de ponerse un vestido hermoso color negro, pegadito hasta la rodilla, y se probaba un sombrero negro, cuando sonó su móvil, al observar la pantalla era su tío Malachate.

«Por fin me van a dar la noticia de su muerte » pensó cruelmente mientras tomaba la llamada.

—¿Diga? —simulo un bostezo

—Rei, hija tienes que venir al hospital San José—le informaron al otro lado de la línea

—¿Al hospital? —no pudo ocultar el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

—Si, por la mañana atropellaron a Serena, esta grave pero esta viva que es lo importante—continuo relatándole su tío.

La pelinegra se quedo en silencio sumida en sus pensamientos.

«Viva, la muy maldita esta viva, eso no puede ser » pensaba molesta la pelinegra.

—¡Hija! —la llamo su tío sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Ahora salgo para allá— respondió fríamente mientras finalizaba la llamada.

El pelinegro venia ingresando en el hospital, aun no podía creer que lo que le dijo el rubio, que fuera cierto que Serena se estaba muriendo, su amigo lo condujo a la sala privada en donde se encontraba la familia de la rubia, al observar que le pelinegro no decía nada, Andrew decidió intervenir.

—Buenas noches, ¿Cómo sigue? —pregunto sin mirar a su amigo.

—Esta por venir el doctor a darnos informes—respondió la castaña a media voz.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto el pelinegro con la voz aun pastosa, por el alcohol.

—Aun no lo sabemos—trato de sonreír la castaña, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios al observar que llegaba el Doctor Tomoe.

—Buenas noches—saludo el hombre de cabellos canos.

—¿Cómo esta mi hija? —pregunto el peliplateado, quien estaba tomado de la mano de su esposa.

—Le hemos realizado una tomografía, para ver que tan grave fue el daño... —suspiro el hombre—Lamento informarles que el resultado que arrojo no fue muy bueno, tiene varios cúabulos en el cerebro, a consecuencia del golpe, no podemos hacer nada mas, que darle medicina para intentar deshacerlos, y esperar que ella despierte...Si es que algún día lo hace—bajo la miraba al observar que todos se quedaban en silencio, y la madre de la castaña comenzaba a llorar.

—¡Esta diciéndome que mi hija se va a morir! —exclamo con voz triste el padre de la castaña.

—No lo se, es un verdadero milagro que la paciente este viva—comento el doctor.

El pelinegro estaba en shock, aun no podía creer que esta mañana se había despertado con la rubia entre sus brazos y ahora ella se estaba muriendo.

«No importa que me haya sido infiel, pero no puede morirse » pensaba con lagrimas en los ojos el pelinegro, saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación, por un momento sentía que no podía respirar.

La castaña sabia mejor que nadie, cuanto amaba su prima al pelinegro, salió detrás de el para tratar de darle un poco de consuelo.

La pelinegra iba maldiciendo su mala suerte, mientras se bajaba del taxi para ingresar en la clínica, cuando iba entrando observo al pelinegro caminar rumbo al jardín y decidió seguirlo, era la oportunidad de acercarse a el.

El pelinegro se abrazo a un árbol, sentía que sus piernas no lo sostendrían por mas tiempo, dejando fluir libremente sus lagrimas. La castaña estaba por acercarse al joven cuando observo a su prima Rei, llamándolo por su nombre, se quedo en shock, su prima lucia un impecable vestido azul, y traía el maquillaje intacto.

—¿Darien? —lo llamo con voz melosa la pelinegra.

—¡Rei! —exclamo al darse la vuelta y observar a la hermana de la rubia.

—¿La amas mucho verdad?, ¿A pesar de lo que te hizo estas aquí? —pregunto con voz cruel la pelinegra observando con rabia las lagrimas en los ojos del pelinegro.

—Gracias, por lo que me contaste en la mañana, pero eso no implica que yo le desee algún mal—informo con voz seria el pelinegro.

—¡Lo siento, siento haber tenido que ser yo la que te contara que mi hermana te era infiel! —trato de sonar apenada.

La castaña al escuchar la conversión de su prima y el pelinegro se acerco a ellos, no puedo contener la rabia gritándoles a ambos, ante la cara de sorpresa de la pelinegra.

—¡Eso es mentira, Serena te ama mas que a su vida! —grito con furia mirando al pelinegro, para luego clavar la mirada en su prima

—Lita...—susurro sorprendida la morena

—¡Eres una maldita mentirosa ella jamás le seria infiel! —siguió gritando la joven

—Yo... —por primera vez Rei no sabia que decir, no contaba con que su familia se enterara que ella, le había contado todo al pelinegro.

—Es cierto, yo la encontré esta mañana en la cama con Zafiro—comento el pelinegro, con tristeza en la voz.

—No puede ser... —la castaña no podía creerlo.

—Por eso estaba en su departamento, cuando le sucedió el accidente—pensó en voz alta el pelinegro.

—¿Qué?... —iba a preguntar la castaña cuando comenzó a sonar su móvil.

Al contestar la joven cambio completamente de color, poniéndose pálida como muerta, mientras las lagrimas corrían furiosas por sus mejillas. El pelinegro al observar su rostro inmediatamente supo que había ocurrido algo, se temió lo peor.

Cuando la joven colgó el móvil, le temblaban las manos, se dio la vuelta sin mirarlos, y comenzó a caminar rumbo al hospital, ambos jóvenes al ver que se marchaba la siguieron.

«Se murió» pensaron ambos a la vez, el pelinegro tenia los ojos cristalizados mientras la hermana de la rubia sonreía.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala de espera, su madre de la castaña lloraba en brazos de su padre.

—Serena se mur...—la castaña no pudo terminar la frase.

—¡No, pero empezó a convulsionarse, si no logran estabilizarla...! —al padre de la castaña se le quebró la voz.

—¡Tranquilo Señor Tsukino, lo importante es que esta luchando por su vida! —exclamo el rubio acercándose a Darien, quien estaba completamente ido.

«Maldita por que no te mueres de una vez » pensaba molesta la pelinegra

Pasaron las horas mas largas de su vida, hasta que cerca del amanecer el Doctor Tomoe les informo que habían logrado estabilizarla, y por el momento todo estaba bajo control.

—Zyocite, cariño vamos a que comas algo—sugirió cariñosamente el padre de la castaña.

—Si mama ve con papá, yo me quedo cualquier cosa les marco—sonrió mientras observaba a su prima bostezar recargada en el hombro del pelinegro.

—¡Esta bien! —suspiro la madre de la castaña.

—¿Alguien quiere algo? —pregunto el peliplateado

—Un café por favor—pidió el rubio.

—¿Hijas, Darien? —volvió a preguntar el padre de la castaña.

Rei solo negó con la cabeza, momento que aprovecho el pelinegro para levantarse del sofá, y alejarse de ella.

—Un café gracias—respondió el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentado el rubio.

—Yo no quiero nada papi—sonrió débilmente la joven.

En cuanto sus padres se alejaron la castaña aun estaba furiosa con el pelinegro y su queridísima prima.

—¡Darien, ya que piensas que mi prima te fue infiel, no le veo ningún sentido a que estés aquí! —declaro molesta la castaña

—Lita.. —grito la pelinegra incorporándose del sillón.

—Así es, el que seas su novio y viva contigo no te da ningún derecho así, que... vete—pidió furiosa la castaña.

—¡Te equivocas! —respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunto la joven observando el rostro sereno del pelinegro.

—Tengo mucho mas derecho que tu, de estar aquí... —suspiro el pelinegro dejando a la castaña en silencio—Serena es mi esposa—informo causando sorpresa en los presentes.

—¿Esposa? —repitió confundida la pelinegra.

—¡Si Rei, tu hermana, y yo no casamos ayer! —manifestó el pelinegro

—No es cierto—susurro la castaña

—¿Darien? —lo llamo aun sorprendido el rubio.

—Si Andrew, ayer Serena y yo viajamos a la Vegas, y ahí nos casamos—sonrió fríamente volteándose a ver a la castaña—¿Tengo o no tengo derecho de estar aquí? —la desafió.

—Yo... —se quedo en silencio la joven.

«Imposible se caso con ella » pensaba aun en schock la pelinegra.

—Le pediré a uno de mis guardaespaldas, que traiga el acta de matrimonio, primita—informo con la voz fría.

—Estaré esperándola—respondió con aplomo la castaña.

El rubio tomo del brazo al pelinegro para sacarlo de la habitación, cuando se encontraban en el pasillo no aguanto mas y comenzó a interrogarlo.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Si, por desgracia si—suspiro el pelinegro.

—Pero entonces, algo no me cuadra si acaban de casarse, ¿Por qué te fue infiel? —pensó en voz alta el rubio.

—¡No lo se, llevo haciendo esa maldita pregunta todo este tiempo! —respondió con voz débil el pelinegro.

—¿Darien, estas seguro de que te fue infiel? —siguió preguntándole el rubio.

—Si—fue la única respuestas del pelinegro.

El rubio iba a continuar con el interrogatorio, cuando observo a Haruka el primo de la rubia pasar a su lado para ingresar en la sala.

—¿Lita, dime que no es cierto? —pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos el castaño.

—Si...Haru, Serena se esta muriendo—respondió la castaña echándose a llorar en brazos de su hermano.

La pelinegra no soportaba que todo le estuviera saliendo mal, motivo por el cual se abandono el hospital sin despedirse de nadie.

Así fue trascurriendo el tiempo hasta que pasaron casi treinta días, en los cuales no se les permitía verla mas que a través del frió cristal de su habitación, la familia de la rubia se pasaba casi todo el día en la clínica, excepto Rei, que solo iba una vez por las tardes, estaba un momento y se retiraba.

El pelinegro también se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo, apenas hablaba con la familia de su esposa, la castaña no le contó a nadie la platica que escucho entre su prima y el pelinegro. Sabia que no era el mejor momento de volver a tocar el tema.

En el fondo de su mente el pelinegro, esperaba ver aparecer a Zafiro por el hospital cosa que no sucedió, motivo por el cual se sentía confundido.

Ese día los había citado el medico, desde que el pelinegro les demostró que era su esposa, era el quien tomaba las decisiones necesarias con respecto a la rubia.

Los padres de la castaña se acaban de ir, pero estaban en la sala, Lita, Haruka y Darien.

—¡Buenas tardes! — saludo el doctor

—¿Doctor pasa algo malo, con mi prima? —pregunto el castaño, quien aun no se hacia a la idea que su prima se hubiera casado.

—Lamento informales, que ya no vamos a poder seguir dándole el medicamento para deshacer los cuabulos en dosis tan fuerte—informo el doctor.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —volvió a hablar el castaño, ignorando a los demás.

—Es un verdadero milagro, que siga con vida en el estado el que la trajeron... —suspiro con emoción el hombre—Pero lo que es todavía increíble, es que no haya perdido al producto con el golpe—sonrió con cara de incredulidad.

—¿Producto? —hablo el pelinegro

—Así es Señor Chiba, la paciente esta embarazada de casi seis semanas—declaro con alegría el hombre mayor.

—¿Embarazada? —gritaron Haruka y Darien al mismo tiempo

—Es un verdadero milagro—volvió a repetir el galeno.

—Pero sin la medicina... mi prima—intervino por primera vez la castaña

—Si lamentablemente, sin la medicina en la dosis adecuada el daño causado podría ser permanente, pero por otro lado no creo que el producto que resista una dosis mas fuerte—siguió explicando el doctor—Aunque las consecuencias podrían ser terribles para la joven—suspiro el doctor

—¿Qué consecuencias? —volvió a preguntar la castaña, pues ambos hombres estaban en shock.

—No lo se depende de su cerebro, podría perder la memoria, no volver a hablar, o en el peor de los casos, perder la vista—declaro con tristeza el doctor.

—Pero... —iba a comenzar hablar la castaña cuando noto que el pelinegro, salía de la sala sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Señorita Tsukino, tienen que tener fe, estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para salvarla, ahora todo esta en las manos del creador. A partir de hoy voy permitir las visitas—informo antes darse la vuelta.

—¡Gracias! —exclamo la castaña acercándose a su hermano quien continuaba sin habla.

El doctor Tomoe salió de la sala dejando a los hermanos solos.

—¿Haruka? —lo toco en hombro la castaña

—¡Embarazada...! —repitió aun en shock su hermano

—Si es un milagro, un verdadero milagro—exclamo con emoción en la voz la joven

—¡Tienes razón! —suspiro el castaño

En el jardín de la clínica el pelinegro no salía de su asombro, la rubia estaba embarazada, tantas veces soñó con verla en ese estado, ambos esperando con alegría la llegada del bebe.

«¿Será mi hijo? » pensó con tristeza de saber el resultado

—¿Darien, que haces aquí, como sigue Serena? —pregunto el rubio.

—¡Andrew! —exclamo con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Paso algo malo? —se quedo en silencio al observar el rostro pálido de su amigo.

—Esta embarazada—suspiro el pelinegro.

—¡Embarazada!, ¿Quién? — volvió a preguntar con curiosidad el rubio

—Serena...—susurro

—¿Qué, pero si esta en coma? —el rubio no salía del asombro.

—Así es, el doctor acaba de darnos la noticia, tiene casi seis semanas de gestación—trato de hablar.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamo el rubio intentando abrazarlo.

—¡Basta Andrew, ese niño tal vez no sea mío! —declaro furioso el pelinegro

—¿Y si, si es tuyo? — lo reto el rubio.

—Yo... —se quedo en silencio.

Estaban tan sumidos en su platica que no se dieron cuenta que la pelinegra, había escuchado la mayor parte de su conversación.

«Embarazada, imposible » pensaba realmente furiosa la joven.

—¿Mi hermana esta embarazada? —grito la pelinegra haciéndose voltear a ambos jóvenes.

—¡Rei! —exclamo sorprendido el pelinegro

—¡Te hice una pregunta! —comento furiosa.

—Si, tiene casi seis semanas—respondió con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

—¡Es una zorra, de seguro ni ella sabe quien es el padre! —declaro dejando sin habla al pelinegro, ocasionando una mirada de sorpresa en el rubio.

—¡No puedo creer que hables así de tu hermana! —manifestó furioso el rubio.

—¿Por qué? Es la verdad, llevaba semanas durmiendo con Darien y Zafiro a la vez—sonrió con veneno en la voz.

—¡Basta! —grito el pelinegro, dándose la vuelta para abandonar el hospital.

—¡No se como Serena, siendo tan dulce tenga una hermana tan víbora! —finalizo el rubio regresando a la entrada del hospital.

—¡Lo logre, el será mío hermanita! —se carcajeo mientras caminaba a la salida, se le habían quitado las ganas de entrar.

«Y si ella tiene razón, si no es mi hijo, pero y si...» lloraba desconsolado el pelinegro dentro de su auto.

En la sala de espera se encontraba la castaña sola, su hermano había tenido que salir por un asunto de trabajo.

—¡Hola! —la saludo el rubio

—¡Hola Andrew, ya sabes la buena noticia! —exclamo con emoción en la voz.

—Si—suspiro—Acabo de enterarme—sonrió

—¿No lo tomo bien cierto? —pregunto la joven con tristeza en la voz

—No, esta muy confundido, no sabe si el bebe es suyo—explico el rubio

—¡Es un idiota, Serena jamás lo ha traicionado! —grito furiosa la castaña

—Lo se—susurro

—¿Tu crees que mi prima es inocente? —pregunto con verdadera curiosidad en la voz

—Después de lo que escuche hace un momento, estoy comenzando a creer que si—informo con la voz entrecortada

—¿De que hablas? —manifestó la joven un poco confundida.

Cuando el rubio iba a responder le informaron a la castaña que ya podía entrar a ver a su prima solo cinco minutos.

Prepararon a la castaña con el vestuario adecuado, para dejarla ingresar, la rubia se hallaba recostada en la cama, completamente quieta, solo se escuchaba en los aparatos el débil latido de su corazón, completamente entubada, eso fue un gran schok para la castaña, que apenas pudo contener las lagrimas, para comenzar a hablar.

—Prima, tienes que luchar por tu vida, ahora dios te ha dado un gran motivo, para vivir, estas embarazada, vas a ser mama—le contaba a media voz—Tienes casi seis semanas de embarazo ese bebito que viene en camino va a necesita de su madre, te va a necesitar Serena despierta por favor—pidió la joven con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas.

En ese momento los aparatos comenzaron a emitir un sonido fuerte, que indicaba que le latido del corazón de la joven, palpitaba mas rápido, la castaña se limpio las lagrimas, se quedo en shock al observar a la rubia abrir poco a poco sus ojos.

—Lita... —la llamo en un sonido a penas audible.

—¿Serena, al fin despertarte? —grito con emoción en la voz.

—¿Por qué estoy en un cuarto oscuro?, ¿Qué me paso? ¡Enciende la luz Lita no puedo ver nada...! —trataba de explicar la rubia

—¡Oscuro! —repitió la castaña

—Lita, ¿Qué me paso? —susurraba la rubia, con pánico en la voz.

—¡Tranquilízate, prima tuviste un accidente déjame ir por el medico! —pidió la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al salir de la habitación apenas podía hablar, encontró a una enfermera y le pidió que llamara al doctor Tomoe, su prima había reaccionado por fin, pero sus ojos...

El pelinegro había vuelto a entrar en la sala, el enterase que la rubia ya podía recibir visitas, se moría de ganas de verla a pesar de todo, quería verla. Cuando observo a la castaña salir de la habitación cubierta en lagrimas.

—Lita ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto el rubio tomándola de la mano

—Necesito ver al doctor Tomoe—susurro apenas las joven con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué, que paso? —se le acerco el pelinegro.

—Serena ya despertó... Pero—se quedo en silencio.

—Señorita Tsukino, el doctor acaba de entrar a ver a la paciente enseguida vendrá a verlos—informo amablemente la enfermera.

La castaña seguía sin poder hablar, solo lloraba en brazos del rubio, antes las miradas preocupadas de ambos jóvenes, si la rubia había despertado debería estar feliz, a menos que.

El doctor regreso un cuarto de hora después, con la cara algo pálida, lo que encendido las alarmas en la cabeza del pelinegro, primero la castaña y ahora el doctor.

—Lamento informarles, que el golpe si tuvo consecuencias—suspiro tristemente el doctor—La paciente, la paciente perdió la vista—toda la habitación se quedo en silencio solo se escuchaba la voz del doctor Tomoe y los sollozos de la castaña—¡Serena no puede ver! —finalizo el doctor

**LISTO CHICAS OTRO CAPITULO MAS IBA A ACTUALIZAR MAS TEMPRANO PERO MI MUGRE INTERNET NO ME DEJO...**

**GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLAS CON ESTE CAPITULO MIL GRACIAS X LEER...**

**ISSYX: HOLA ME LAGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SI TODAVIA NO SE COMO LO VA A PAGAR PERO TIENE QUE SER ALGO DIGO JEJE GRACIAS...**

**FIFOTSUKINO: HOLA AMIGA QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO, Y PUES SI REI ESTA UN POCO DESEQUILIBRADA Y LE TIENE MUCHA ENVIDIA A SU HERMANA AUNQUE ELLA NO LA HA DAÑADO...**

**CHRISTYDECHIBA: ASÍ ES ZAFIRO ES UN BABOSO CON "B" MAYÚSCULA, SI DESGRACIADAMENTE TODO LA ACUSA GRACIAS X LEER SALUDOS...**

**TAS: ASÍ ES ESPEREMEMOS QUE NO SEA TAN BESTIA Y NO VAYA A METER LA PATA, ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO GRACIAS...**

**BRENDA: GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRADO...**

**ELIANAMZ-BV: ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO GRACIAS SALUDOS...**

**PRINCESSOFMOON: HOLA GRACIAS POR LEER, Y SI REI ESTA UN POQUITO LUCAS, OJALA TE AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO...**

**Y A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS ANÓNIMAS MIL GRACIAS X LEER SE LES QUIERE SALUDOS!**

**PUEDEN AGREGARME EN FACEBOOCK COMO LIAN STUKINO**


	5. CAPITULO V VIVIENDO CONTIGO PERO SIN TI

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO V VIVIENDO CONTIGO PERO SIN TI**

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo...?, Serena... —al pelinegro se le quebró la voz.

—Lo siento Señor Chiba, uno de los cuabulos, esta presionando el nervio de la vista, motivo por el cual la paciente no puede ver—suspiro con cansancio el doctor.

Todos los presentes estaban completamente en silencio, escuchando las palabras del doctor.

—Lamentablemente por la zona en donde se encuentra, el medicamento tarda mas en hacer efecto, la posibilidad de una cirugía esta completamente descartada, la anestesia podría provocar la perdida del producto a menos que... —observo fijamente al pelinegro

Pero al susodicho no le dieron tiempo de contestar. La castaña se le adelanto

— ¡Jamás, conozco a mi prima, se que va a luchar por la vida de su hijo...!

—Muy bien, dentro de un par de horas tenemos que informarle a la paciente su estado, no podemos tenerla sedada por mucho tiempo, va a necesitar apoyo de las personas que ella quiere, are un excepción permitiendo que tres personas, estén con ella cuando le informe de su estado. —finalizo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

—Serena...—susurro la castaña sollozando.

— ¡No puedo mas...! —grito el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación.

El rubio no sabia que hacer su amigo lo necesitaba, pero también sentía esa extraña necesidad de quedarse al lado de la castaña, suspiro y tomo a la joven de los hombros, por obra divina la madre de la castaña venia ingresando en la sala en compañía de su hermano.

—Cancele la cita, fui por mama a casa, para llegar lo mas pronto posible—explicaba el castaño cuando vi a su hermana completamente destrozada—Serena se mur... —no pudo terminar la frase

— ¡No! —susurro la castaña.

— ¿Lita que demonios pasa? —grito tomándola de la mano, separándola del rubio.

— ¡Serena despertó pero...! —comenzó a sollozar

— ¡Que alegría... es un milagro! —sonrió la madre de la castaña

— ¡No puede...Ver! —informo el rubio con voz seria

—Eso no es cierto, estas mintiendo...—Haruka tomo de la camisa al rubio, estaba apunto de estamparle un puño en su cara.

— ¡Haruka... es cierto, Serena perdió la vista! —grito la castaña

— ¡No, no es cierto... no puede ser cierto! —buceaba sin sentido el castaño

—Lo siento debo retirarme—sonrió el rubio abandonando la habitación, tenia que cerciorarse que el pelinegro estaba bien.

Fuera del hospital el pelinegro estaba deteniéndose, en el mismo árbol en que había llorado la primera vez que estuvo en la clínica, así fue como lo encontró el rubio.

— ¿Amigo? —lo llamo el rubio.

—Estoy bien...

— ¡Serena es fuerte se va poner bien, tienes que tener fe! —declaro posando su mano en su hombro.

—No se que hacer... —se quedo en silencio

—En este momento tienes que olvidar todo lo que paso, ella y el bebe te van a necesitar— sugirió su amigo

—No puedo, Andrew no puedo, me engaño, no se si pueda estar con ella como si nada pasara—comenzó a gritar

—Entonces, no deberías estar presente cuando le den la noticia de su estado—comento con la voz fría

—De ninguna manera... —se dio media vuelta para volver a la habitación, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

En la habitación solo habían caras tristes, Zyocite tenia a su hija en brazos, mientras que el castaño se encontraba sentado en un rincón con las rodillas en medio de sus brazos, así fue como los encontraron el pelinegro y el rubio cuando entraron en la habitación.

Se sentaron en un sofá en silencio hasta que trascurrieron un par de horas, ingreso el Doctor Tomoe con el rostro serio.

—Vamos, en unos minutos se terminara el efecto del sedante—informo observándolos, sin saber aun quien entraría con el.

— ¡Lita! —la llamo el castaño, al ver que el pelinegro se ponía de pie.

—Lo siento Haruka, no puedo..., no puedo...—comenzó a llorar.

—Madre quédate con ella, yo entrare con Darien ¿A menos que tu también quieras quedarte? —pregunto con tono ácido observando fijamente al pelinegro, quien tenia el rostro sin expresión alguna.

—No—fue su única respuesta

Antes de que saliera detrás del galeno, el rubio lo tomo del brazo y susurro unas palabras en su oído.

—Por favor, Darien—susurro tenuemente. El susodicho solo movió la cabeza.

El primero en ingresar fue el doctor, quien se acerco a tomarle el pulso, para ambos hombres fue un schock observar a la rubia en ese estado, estaba completamente pálida a la luz de la lámpara parecía un cadáver, gracias al cielo le habían retirado el respirador artificial, por los que solo estaba conectada al suero en su muñeca izquierda, y en los orificios de su nariz un pequeño hilo para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el castaño se le adelanto tomando su mano derecha con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, la rubia abrió lentamente sus ojos, obteniendo el mismo resultado que hace un rato, no podía ver nada más que oscuridad, al sentir la presión en su mano, pensó que era su prima.

— ¡Lita...!—susurro débilmente cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

—No mi amor, soy yo—respondió el castaño con la voz lo mas firme que pudo.

— ¡Haruka!...— esta vez la rubia apretó su mano y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—No llores mi niña, por favor—susurro con los ojos llorosos.

El pelinegro solo la observaba con los ojos cristalizados, la conocía perfecto sabia que la joven estaba al tanto que algo no iba bien, su parte irracional le pedía a gritos que alejara al castaño y tomara su mano, pero su parte racional le impidió moverse de su sitio.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ver? —pregunto débilmente

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responder, el doctor le hizo una seña con la cabeza pidiéndole que lo dejara, hablar a el.

—Señora Chiba, soy el doctor Tomoe yo he llevado su caso desde que la ingresaron hace un mes…

—Un mes...—trato de recordar, ignorando como la había llamado el doctor

—Así es, cuando llego veía inconsciente, con una contusión cerebral, para serle sincero pensé que jamás iba a despertar, tenia un golpe bastante aparatoso en la cabeza y una serie de cuabulos alrededor del cerebro, unos de eso cuabulos esta presionando el nervio de la vista, por eso usted no puede ver—continuo hablando—Fue un verdadero milagro que tanto tu como el producto estén en este momento con vida—se quedo callado al oírla jadear de sorpresa

— ¿Producto? —pregunto la joven.

—Si, pequeña vas a ser madre, estas embarazada—le informo alegremente el castaño

El pelinegro, se quedo sorprendido al observar la cara de susto de la rubia, y como ella bajaba la mano que tenia libre hasta su vientre. Tocándose con timidez de arriba hacia abajo.

—Si Señora esta embarazada, de casi seis semanas, motivo por el cual ya no podemos medicarla en dosis mas altas, ni preparar una cirugía para lo de su vista a menos que... —guardo silencio

— ¡Quiero tener a mi bebe, no me importa lo que me cueste quedarme ciega...! —declaro con la voz fría.

El doctor la observo con ternura, su primo le apretó fuertemente la mano, en señal de apoyo, el pelinegro sonrió durante un segundo, esa era la mujer de la que se enamoro, su pequeña guerrera.

—Muy bien en ese caso tendrá que quedarse, un par de semanas mas en el hospital, hasta que este completamente seguro que el bebe no corre ningún riesgo—sonrió tomando su mano libre

— ¡Gracias! —respondió de corazón

—Les daré algunos minutos con la paciente, debe descansar...—informo el doctor antes de salir de la habitación.

— ¿Serena, que fue lo que paso el día del accidente? —pregunto el castaño sintiéndola tensarse la instante, y al pelinegro poner una cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo ultimo, que recuerdo es que desperté en la cama de mi antiguo departamento, al oír ruidos en el cuarto de baño, entrar y Darien golpeaba a Zafiro, quien sangraba mucho, después todo paso tan rápido, que en unos segundos estaba tirada en el piso del baño, Darien me reclamaba que yo le había sido infiel, salí corriendo tras el para explicarle que eso no era verdad, cuando me encontraba en medio de la acera, sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi cuerpo, dejándome inconsciente... —Los aparatos comenzaron a sonar indicándoles que su corazón latía más deprisa.

—Tranquilízate Serena, eso no es bueno para el bebe—pidió el castaño tocando el timbre para llamar un doctor.

El pelinegro observaba atónito a la rubia, tenia los ojos completamente rojos, al revivir ese momento la rabia se apodero de el y antes de cometer una locura, abandono la habitación mientras escuchaba los gritos de la rubia.

— ¡Yo no le fui infiel Haruka, te lo juro, yo no me acosté con Zafiro! —decía una y otra vez la joven.

Al salir choco con el doctor Tomoe, quien le dedico una mirada reprobatoria, quien ingreso en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

— ¡Tranquila Serena! —hablo con voz autoritaria el doctor, le inyecto un sedante leve que hizo efecto casi al momento, en cuanto el castaño la observo que se dormía, salió tras el pelinegro necesitaba una explicación, lo encontró recargado en una pared con el rubio a su lado.

— ¿Qué es esa estupidez de que Serena te fue infiel? —grito furioso el castaño

— ¡Es verdad! —suspiro el hombre

—Eso no puede ser cierto mi prima es una mujer integra...

— ¡Yo la vi con mis propios ojos Haruka, la zorra se acostó con su ex novio! —respondió con ira en la voz

— ¡Desgraciado Serena no es ninguna zorra! —grito el castaño antes de estampar su puño en la cara del pelinegro, tirandolo al suelo.

El pelinegro se incorporo, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le corría por el labio, iba a devolverle el golpe cuando el rubio se interpuso entre ellos.

—Tranquilícense, esto no le hace ningún bien a Serena—grito sujetando al pelinegro.

—Tu amigo tiene razón, cuando mi prima salga del hospital, tu y yo vamos a aclarar este asunto—finalizo el castaño abandonando el lugar.

— ¿Darien estas bien? —pregunto preocupado el rubio.

—Si...

— ¿Cómo, tomo las noticias Serena?

—Bien, como era de esperarse prefiere quedarse ciega, antes de arriesgar la vida de su hijo—sonrió con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

— ¡Su hijo, querrás decir nuestro hijo! —intento corregirlo el rubio, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria, por parte de su amigo.

— ¡Cállate! —le pidió antes de partir rumbo a la salida.

Al llegar con su hermana, el castaño la tomo del brazo de forma no muy amistosa, ante la mirada de sorpresa de su madre.

— ¿Estoy seguro que tu sabes que paso? ¡Así que más te vale comenzar a hablar Lita Tsukino! —ordeno el castaño

—No se de que me hablas—intento esquivar su mirada

— ¡Habla, estoy perdido la paciencia! — advirtió

—El día que internaron a Serena, Darien estaba muy raro, al principio pensé que era por el accidente de mi prima... —suspiro—Pero mas tarde salí a hablar con el, tratar de darle consuelo, pero lo encontré hablando con una mujer y me sorprendí... —se quedo callada observando a su madre y hermano durante unos segundos.

— ¡Continua! —hablo su hermano

—Hablaban de la supuesta infidelidad de mi prima, al parecer esa desgraciada, fue quien le metió a Darien esa idea en la cabeza, cuando les reclame, el me dijo que la había encontrado en la cama con Zafiro—suspiro

—Pero eso no es posible, Serena no es así—comento su madre en schock

— ¿Con quien hablaba Darien? —pregunto con voz fría el castaño, aunque ya se imaginaba la identidad de esa mujer.

—Haru... yo—la joven bajo la mirada.

— ¡Lita...! —la miro de una forma que daba escalofríos.

— ¡Rei! —informo apenas en un susurro audible

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamo Zyocite, totalmente pálida.

— ¡Esa desgraciada mal nacida! —grito furioso el castaño de la habitación.

— ¿Estas segura Lita?, primero le quito a Zafiro, y ahora esto— su madre parecía hablar sola

—Si madre—finalizo la castaña.

El castaño daba vueltas como gato en jaula en el jardín, mientras pensaba como era posible todo lo que estaba pasando, conocía mejor que nadie a la rubia, sabia que clase de mujer era, pero sobre conocía el gran amor que le profesaba al pelinegro.

Ella jamás le seria infiel a Darien, menos con Zafiro desde que su prima conoció al pelinegro, todo paso a segundo termino para ella, el era su prioridad.

« Algo esta mal » pensó realmente confundido.

La pelinegra conducía su auto nuevo rumbo al hospital, después del accidente había tenido que deshacerse de su anterior coche, no quería sospechas, por eso actuó rápido, como era su costumbre, hace un par de minutos, se había comunicado al hospital y le habían dado la buena noticia que su hermana por fin había reaccionado.

— ¡Maldita sea, despertó! —grito antes de abordar el auto.

Al ingresar a la clínica, no se dio cuenta que el castaño se había cerciorado de su llegada, la tomo con fuerza del brazo arrastrándola a un lugar mas privado.

— ¡Eres una maldita desgraciada Rei! —grito antes de soltarla

—Mide tus palabras Haruka —respondió con odio en la voz.

—No te hagas la estúpida, por que odias tanto a tu hermana...

— ¡Estas loco como voy, a odiarla es mi hermanita! —fingió sollozar.

—A otro imbecil con ese cuento, yo se que clase de víbora eres, te vi con Zafiro y no parecían precisamente amigos... —sonrió al verla cambiar de color.

—Eso no es lo que piensas —se puso nerviosa.

—Y ahora tú le informas a Darien, que mi niña se acostaba con Zafiro, ¿Qué son, compañeros del mismo dolor? —pregunto sarcásticamente.

—Yo... —la pelinegra estaba sin habla

En ese instante sonó el móvil del castaño, cuando se volteo a contestarlo su prima aprovecho la distracción para irse, el joven tapo la bocina gritándole a todo pulmón.

—Esto no se ha acabado... Te le vuelves a acercar a Serena y no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

La pelinegra camino a toda velocidad hacia su auto, ya pasaría por el hospital mas tarde, conocía a Haruka sabia que era capaz de seguirle gritando enfrente de todos.

Zyocite y su hija acudieron a la cafetería del hospital en donde las esperaba su marido, para contarle las noticias respecto a la salud de su sobrina, el peliplateado no puedo ocultar la tristeza en su voz al saber sobre la ceguera de su pequeña, pero eso no evito que se sintiera orgulloso sobre la decisión que la rubia tomo cuando le contaron que ella iba a defender a su hijo contra todo.

— ¡Mi niña es una personita muy valiente! —susurro al finalizar la platica.

El pelinegro había vuelto al hospital, se encontraba afuera del cuarto de la rubia, observándola dormir a través del cristal, lo que llamo su atención fue la mano de la rubia, la tenia encima de su vientre en un claro gesto de protección a su bebe.

— ¿Quisiera pasar un momento? —le pregunto una enfermera.

Este asistió con la cabeza, la enfermera le abrió la puerta, le indico que solo le permitirían un par de minutos, sonrió y se retiro.

Se acerco a la cama en donde se ubicaba la rubia, deposito un beso en su coronilla, al momento la chica despertó abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, tratando de enfocar la vista, sin poder ver nada en realidad. El pelinegro trago saliva al observar sus hermosos ojos, a pesar de no poder ver la rubia seguía conservando su dulzura en la mirada.

— ¿Quién esta aquí? —pregunto la rubia tomando la mano del pelinegro con la suya. Conocía esa mano ese calor…

El no respondió nada, al sentir el tacto de la rubia fue un bálsamo para su dolor.

—Darien...

—Si —respondió en su susurro soltando su mano.

— ¡Darien yo...!

—No hables Serena no digas nada, mas adelante platicaremos —pidió el pelinegro observando como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

La rubia escucho la puerta cerrarse, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, lo había perdido. Suspiro dejando correr libremente sus lágrimas, acariciándose su vientre con ternura.

—Por ti, tengo que vivir, te prometo que vamos a salir a adelante, te amo y voy a luchar por ser una buena madre para ti — le dijo con ternura a su pequeño bebe que veía en camino.

El pelinegro salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con la joven acerca de su infidelidad, solo que no pensaba que fuera tan pronto.

Al siguiente día a la rubia le asignaron a su enfermera de cabecera, resulto que se conocían de un desfile de caridad al que la rubia apoyo.

— ¿Michiru de verdad eres tu? —pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

—Si amiga soy yo, lamento que nos vuélvanos a ver esta circunstancia —suspiro la joven con tristeza

Le checaron todos sus signos vitales, todo estaba normal ese por la tarde día le iban a realizar su primera ecografía para verificar que todo estaba en orden con el producto, el Obstetra encargado del caso era el Doctor Seiya Kou, un joven doctor bastante atractivo e inteligente para su edad, quien al enterarse del caso de la rubia, quiso tomarlo de forma especial.

—Seiya es una eminencia —le platicaba Michiru a la rubia

— ¿De verdad?, solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo

—Lo se amiga, y créeme el es el mejor —sonrió la joven de cabellos agua marina.

—Esta bien te creo —suspiro —Michiru, ¿Quién esta en la sala de espera? —pregunto nerviosa la rubia.

—Después del incidente de ayer el Doctor Tomoe, prohibió de nuevo las visitas, amenos bajo mi supervisión —informo la enfermera

—Necesito que me hagas un favor…

— ¿A quien quieres ver? —pregunto recelosa

—A Haruka, por favor —pidió con urgencia

La joven enfermera cambio de color, desde hace un par de años que conoció al castaño, demostró sentir una extraña atracción hacia el, pero nunca tuvo el valor de expresarlo.

—Ok —suspiro saliendo de la habitación

«Solo mi primo es el único que me puede ayudar, a aclarar todas mis dudas» pensaba la rubia acariciándose su vientre.

Al llegar a la sala de espera solo se encontraban Lita, un joven rubio a quien ella no conocía y el que debía ser el marido de la rubia, por la descripción que le había dado el doctor Tomoe, de no dejarlo entrar a menos que el lo autorizara.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —saludo Michiru

—Buenas —saludos el rubio mientras en pelinegro solo movió la cabeza

— ¿Michiru? —pregunto la castaña levantándose de su asiento para ir cerca de ella

—Si, hola Lita, cuando me entere de lo que le paso a Sere pedí mi cambio de forma inmediata —sonrió

— ¡Me alegro, nadie la va a cuidar mejor que tu! —exclamo la castaña, observando de reojo el pelinegro

—Gracias, por cierto, hace un rato que despertó me pregunto por tu hermano, de hecho me pidió que viniera por el —informo la joven

—Haruka, salió a checar no se que cosa al juzgado —suspiro — ¿Pero se supone que ya están restringidas las visitas? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Así es, a menos que yo este presente, nadie puede verla

—Ni si quiera yo… — puso carita cachorro tierno

—No, lo siento —respondió observando al pelinegro quien solo agacho la vista

—Ahss, esta bien en cuanto venga Haruka le aviso — sonrió tomándola del brazo

Así ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia.

—Por supuesto que puedes entrar, lo dije por su marido —explico la peli aguamarina

—Ya lo se —sonrió pero esta no le llego a los ojos

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Lita?

—Darien, piensa que Serena le fue infiel —suspiro con tristeza

Michiru no podía creer lo que le contaba la castaña, concia a Serena y sabia que ella jamás seria capaz de hacerle algún mal a alguien. Era demasiado dulce.

—Es un imbécil —comento molesta la castaña.

—Mira ya se quedo dormida —señalo la peli aguamarina hacia el cristal de la habitación de la rubia.

—Mejor, ya hablaremos con ella, cuando llegue Haruka, tenemos que saber que ocurrió en realidad —finalizo la castaña.

El castaño no había a checar ningún caso sabia que su prima era inocente, pero la cuestión es que como iba a desmostarlo, salió en busca de Zafiro y se sorprendió, cuando le confirmaron que ya no vivía en el mismo domicilio.

«Te voy a encontrar, así tenga que bajar al mismo infierno» pensó con decisión el castaño antes de volver al hospital.

—Darien vamos a que comas algo —sugirió el rubio

—Si, después de todo por hoy ya no podre verla —sonrió tristemente abandonando el lugar en compañía de su amigo.

La rubia se había quedado dormida, de tanto estar pensando aun no creía que su amiga Viluy, la había engañado, recordaba claramente todo lo ocurrido hasta que llego al departamento, de ahí no recordaba las tres horas siguientes de su vida.

Cuando el pelinegro ingreso en la habitación, se quedo maravillado con la belleza de la rubia, ya le habían comentado que era hermosa pero no se imaginaba cuanto.

—Buenas tardes Señora Chiba, soy el Doctor Kou —informo observado como ella abría lentamente sus ojos.

—Hola —sonrió dejando al hombre sin habla.

—He venido para llevarla a realizarle su primera ecografía

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto con una sonrisa mas amplia

— ¡Si, podrá escuchar el latido del corazón de su bebe! —explico con alegría el doctor

La rubia derramo algunas lagrimas, admenos el doctor no había mencionado ver a u bebe, era un hombre sensible.

En cuanto ingreso Michiru, la prepararon para la ecografía, solo escuchaba ruidos en el lugar como de personas arrastrando algo. El doctor Kou pidió lo necesario para realizarle el ultrasonido en su misma habitación.

—Todo listo —informo Michiru tomando la mano de la rubia.

— ¿Señora quiere, que le permita el acceso a su marido? —pregunto el doctor

—No creo que quiera estar presente —susurro la rubia.

— ¡Pero yo si! —el castaño hablo desde la entrada de la puerta.

— ¡Haruka!

—Si —respondió tomado su otra mano libre, sonriéndole a Michiru dejándola momentáneamente sin aire.

Así el especialista procedió a colocarle el gel especial en su vientre, moviendo el aparato para que se pudiera observar la imagen en la pantalla.

Haruka jadeo de sorpresa ante la imagen, se observaba una pequeña mancha, era el bebe de la rubia

Al mismo tiempo se comenzaron a escuchar unos débiles latidos en la habitación «Pum, pum, pum»

— ¿Escucha el latido de su corazón? —pregunto el pelinegro

—Si —respondió la rubia con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Todo indica que el producto no sufrió ningún daño con el golpe, tiene el tamaño y peso ideal para su tiempo de gestación —informo el galeno.

Terminaron de realizarle la ecografía, por suerte todo marchaba de maravilla con su hijo, amenos la rubia en eso podía estar tranquila.

Se quedo dormida un poco después de que le dieran sus medicamentos, pero no sin antes pedirle a su primo que no se fuera, por que quería platicar con el.

El castaño salió emocionado del lugar, no dejaba de observar la primera foto del hijo de la rubia, la había pedido para enseñársela a su madre y hermana, ingreso en la sala en donde por suerte se hallaban sus familiares.

— ¡Madre miren esto! —comento agitando una foto en su mano

— ¿Qué es eso hijo? —pregunto el peli plateado

—El la foto de la primera ecografía del hijo de Serena

Lita jadeo de sorpresa al observar al pelinegro entrar en la habitación en compañía del rubio, quien observaba fijamente a su hermano.

— ¿Ecografía? —pregunto en voz alta el pelinegro

—Así es, el que a ti no te importe ni mi prima ni el bebe, no significa que a los demás tampoco nos importe —respondió fríamente el castaño entregándole la foto a su madre.

— ¿De verdad es mi futuro nieto? —pregunto Zyocite con lagrima en los ojos.

—Si mama, el doctor nos informo que todo va de maravilla —le dio la espalda al pelinegro, para platicar con su familia.

El rubio coloco su brazo en señal de apoyo al notar a su amigo completamente en shock, la familia de la rubia seguía sumida en observar la foto del nuevo miembro de la familia.

«Mi hijo la primera foto del que podría ser mi hijo» pensaba atónito el pelinegro observado como todos veían la pequeña imagen con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mas tarde Michiru acudió por Haruka, para infórmale que la rubia ya estaba despierta y quería verlo. Antes de salir detrás de la enfermera le dedico al pelinegro una mirada burlona, misma que el pelinegro le respondió con una mirada que daba miedo.

—Hola mi niña —la saludo con un beso en la cien

—Haruka, necesito que me ayudes a limpiar mi nombre —suspiro — ¿Por qué tu cress que soy inocente? —pregunto con la voz temblorosa

—Si, yo creo ciegamente en ti

— ¡Gracias! —exclamo la rubia

Michiru solo observaba en silencio al castaño y una vez mas comprendió, por que lo amaba mas que a su vida.

—Ahora cuéntame todo lo que paso ese día —pidió observando como la rubia se sonrojaba.

—Pues, Darien y yo llegamos ya muy tarde de las Vegas después de la boda —se callo omitiendo las intimidades —Por la mañana Petzai me informo que Viluy estaba en la sala, fui a verla me conto que tenia problemas y no tenia a donde ir.

— ¿Viluy? —pregunto el castaño, tratando de contener su rabia.

—Si, Yo le ofrecí mi departamento, para que se quedara un tiempo, me despedí normal de mi Darien —unas lagrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas —Al llegar al departamento, sentí que alguien me sujetaba de la cabeza, y de ahí ya no me acuerdo de nada —el aparato comenzó a indicar que sus palpitaciones eran mayores.

— ¡Tranquilízate Serena o le voy a pedir a tu primo que se vaya! —intervino Michiru tomándole el pulso

—Lo siento —susurro la rubia

—Continúa pequeña, pero no te alteres —pidió el castaño acariando su mejilla.

—Después desperté desnuda en mi cama —se sonrojo nuevamente —Oí ruidos en el baño me puse una bata, y me dirigí al cuarto de baño me sorprendí al ver a Darien golpeando a Zafiro, me quede en shock, Zafiro aprovecho la distracción, paso corriendo a mi lado y me empujo, quede tirada en el suelo, en ese momento Dar… —se quedo sin voz —Me insulto, me llamo zorra diciéndome que le había sido infiel con Zafiro

— ¡Desgraciado! —murmuro en castaño

Michiru se hizo señas al castaño que guardara silencio, para que la rubia pudiera terminar su relato, así seria mas fácil armar el rompecabezas.

—Trate de decirle que eso no era cierto, pero continúo insultándome, salió detrás de Zafiro… —trato de contener las lagrimas ante ese doloroso recuerdo —Me levante sosteniéndome del lavabo del baño, entonces entendí que el creía que yo me había acotado con Zafiro. Salí corriendo para suplicarle que me creyera.

Haruka jadeo de disgusto, Michiru solo movió la cabeza.

—Pero cuando baje, no había señales de ninguno de los dos, admito que no me fije en la carretera, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver y de pronto todo se volvió obscuridad —solloza la rubia.

—Tranquila pequeña, es un hecho que alguien te tendió una trampa para separarte de Darien —sugirió el castaño tomando su mano con dulzura.

— ¿Pero quien seria tan cruel? —pregunto la rubia a media voz.

«Rei» pensó sin dudarlo el castaño

—Bueno ahora debes tranquilizarte para dormir un poco —informo Michiru acercándose a aplicarle un ligero sedante.

—Haruka ayúdame por favor —susurro la rubia antes de caer en la inconciencia.

—Claro —finalizo antes de salir de la habitación.

Así continúo pasando el tiempo, la rubia iba ganando peso día a día, el embarazo iba muy bien, el doctor permitió las visitas nuevamente.

Su familia la ayudaba en todo lo que podía para que se adaptara a su nueva situación, para la rubia era una alegría inmensa cuando la visitaban sus tíos papis, o sus primos lo raro era que su hermana, asistía al hospital pero no entraba a verla, lo que mas le dolía, es que desde hace mas de un mes no había vuelto a saber nada del pelinegro, solo sabía que se pasaba por el hospital un rato, en cuanto le daban informes se retiraba, sin hablar con ella, sabia que lo había perdido, pero no evitaba que le doliera en el alma, aunque ahora tenia alguien muy especial por quien luchar su amado hijo.

El castaño siguió con su investigación, con ayuda de su hermana y sus padres todos sabían del odio que Rei sentía por ella, aunque desconocían el motivo pero habían decidido no contarle nada a la rubia para no lastimarla, además esta necesitaba estar tranquila y el saber de las horribles sospechas que tenían sobre Rei, podría hacerle daño.

Solo faltaba una semana para que la rubia, cumpliera tres meses de embarazo, tiempo que había puesto como condición en doctor Tomoe en acuerdo con el doctor Kou, para darle el alta, ese día en particular el doctor Tomoe los cito en su consultorio para hablar sobre el tratamiento a seguir, para la rubia cuando saliera del hospital.

Asistieron Haruka, Malachate y por supuesto Darien.

—Buenas tardes Señores Tsukino, Señor Chiba —saludo el galeno

—Buenas tardes —respondieron los tres hombres.

—Como saben en menos de una semana se podrán llevar a la Señora Chiba, pero tiene que llevarse a una enfermera para que la atienda las veinticuatro horas del día, eso es de vital importancia —Los tres aguardaron en silencio que el doctor continuara —Michiru esta dispuesta a irse con la paciente, claro si están de acuerdo —se quedo un momento en silencio.

—Por supuesto mi pequeña confía en ella —respondió Malachate.

Haruka y el pelinegro solo asistieron con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo.

—Muy bien ella se hará cargo de que tome sus medicinas, y lleve un correcto tratamiento, ahora solo tengo que saber a que domicilio se van a llevar a la paciente, para programar mis visitas y las del doctor Kou —sonrió en galeno.

— ¡A nuestra casa por supuesto, con su familia! —exclamo el castaño levantándose de su silla.

—No —hablo por primera vez el pelinegro

— ¿Cómo dices? —pregunto molesto el castaño

—Serena es mi esposa y por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ella

— ¡Jamás, tu ya no la amas solo le harás daño! —grito furioso

—Eso no importa, yo me encarare de que este atendida y lleve bien el tratamiento

El castaño iba a discutir, pero su padre lo silencio.

—Hijo mío, Chiba lamentablemente tiene razón, el es su marido y por el momento, el tiene mas derechos sobre Serena —explico tranquilo en peli plateado.

—Esto no se va a quedar así voy a interponer una petición para hacerme cargo de su custodia —grito furioso antes de salir del consultorio

— ¡Como gustes!, seguimos doctor —hablo tranquilamente el pelinegro.

Terminaron de establecer los horarios próximos de consultas, para la paciente y el pelinegro abandono el hospital rumbo al jardín donde lo esperaba el rubio.

Michiru ayudo a la rubia para que saliera a dar su caminata por el jardín, para ejercitar sus músculos.

El pelinegro llego con su amigo y le estaba relatando lo que había ocurrido en el consultorio, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara que la rubia venia del brazo de su enfermera y escucharía la parte final de su conversación.

— ¿Por qué no la dejas que se vaya con su familia? —pregunto curioso el rubio.

—Por que no —respondió secamente

— ¡Acaso es por que aun la amas! —exclamo sorprendido el rubio

—Por supuesto que no, como podría amar a una zorra a la que le di todo y la muy descarada me traiciono —sonrió con amargura —Lo único que siento por Serena, además de lastima…Es desprecio —finalizo sin darse cuenta que la rubia había escuchado sus palabras.

La rubia escuchaba la inconfundible voz del pelinegro que cada vez se hacia mas clara, conforme avanzaba hacia el… Dejándola de piedra al escuchar sus palabras.

—Michiru sácame de aquí por favor —pidió con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

El pelinegro de dio la vuelta al ver la cara de shock, que había puesto el rubio, observando como la enfermera ayudaba a Serena a darle la vuelta para alejarse del lugar con su bello rostro cubierto de lagrimas…

**LISTO CHICAS DESPUES DE ALGUNOS INCONVENIENTES CON EL INTERNET, ACABO DE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, LES AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO CON EL CAPITULO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SE ACEPTAN CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**PUEDEN BUSCARME EN FACE COMO LIAN TSUKINO AHÍ PUBLICO EL ENLACE DE MIS CAPITULO CUANDO LOS ACABO DE PUBLICAR**

**CHISTIEDECHIBA: JAJA AMIGA ESO SERIA GENIAL DARLE UNA ARRASTRADA QUE SE LA MERECE POR BRUJA, SI DARIEN ES UN BRUTO PERO ENTIENDELO DESGRACIADAMENTE CASI TODO LA ACUSA, Y SI OJALA NO LO PERDONE ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO GRACIAS POR LEER SALUDOS**

**FIFOTSUKINO: AMIGA COMO QUEDE CONTIGO AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION, LAMENTABLEMENTE DARIEN ES UN CIEGO Y ESO LE VAS A CAUSAR MUCHO DOLOR A LOS DOS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**ELIANAMZ-BV: HOLA ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTA ACTULALIZACION**

**ISSYX: GRACIAS POR LEER Y SI REI ESTA DESEQUILIBRADA PERO YA VA A COMNEZAR A PAGAR POR SUS LOCURAS ESO NO LO DUDES GRACIAS POR LEER SALUDOS.**

**STARLIGT: HOLA ME DA MUHCO GUSTO QUE LE ESTE GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARTE CON ESTE CAPITULO**

**FLAKIS: SI DAREIN ES UN BABOSO PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE LA VERSION DE LA RUBIA ES POCO CREIBLE OJALA CUANDO SE DE CUENTA DE TODO NO SEA DEMASIADO TARDE**

**PRINCESS OF MOON: GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO TAMBIEN TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**

**GOSHY: EXACTO SIEMPRE HAY UNA MANZANA PODRIDA EN LA CANASTA LAMENTABLEMENTE LA BRUJA DE REI AUN HARA ALGUNAS TRAVESURAS**


	6. CAPITULO VI LA VERDAD AVECES DUELE

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO VI ¡LA VERDAD AVECES DUELE!**

— ¡Serena! —susurro el pelinegro, observando como la enfermera se la llevaba del lugar.

—Estas actuando mal Darien, espero de todo corazón que no te arrepientas —finalizo el rubio.

La rubia iba sujetando fuertemente del brazo de Michiru, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Tranquila Serena eso no es bueno para el bebe —suspiro

—Pero, es que eso no evita que me duela…

— ¡Es un tonto no te merece! —grito molesta

Se quedo en silencio antes de contestar.

— Para mi desgracia lo sigo amando… —suspiro la rubia mientras escuchaba el timbre del ascensor.

—Vamos ya hablaremos mas tarde…

En el interior del ascensor se encontraba la pelinegra quien al fin, se había decidido a visitar a su hermana.

— ¡Hola hermanita, que sorpresa! —saludo la pelinegra.

— ¿Rei? —grito la rubia, elevando sus manos para que la pelinegra se las tomara.

La joven solo sonrió con desprecio, realizando una mueca de desagrado con los labios, misma que no paso desapercibida para Michiru, quien le tomo las manos a la rubia, para que no se fuera a lastimar con algún objeto.

—Aquí estoy —sonrió con malicia tomando un mechón del cabello de la rubia.

— ¿Pero, por que no habías venido a verme?

Justo en es instante sonó el timbre indicándoles, que habían llegado a su piso.

—Lo siento he tenido mucho trabajo, además he mantenido comunicación con mis tíos, y obvio marco todos los días al hospital —mintió

— ¡Gracias, por preocuparte por mi! —sonrió la rubia con los ojos cristalizados.

Ingresaron en la habitación, Michiru la ayudo a recostarse, mientras la pelinegra tomo asiento en un sillón cruzando las piernas.

—Ahora cuéntame, ¿Como ese eso de que engañaste a Darien? —pregunto con malicia

— ¡Yo no lo engañe…! —balbuceo la rubia con indignación en la voz.

— ¡Claro que te creo! —Suspiro teatralmente —Solo que si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que contármelo todo.

—Bueno…

Por suerte Michiru noto los comentarios y gestos mal intencionados de la pelinegra y decidió intervenir.

—Señorita Tsukino, es hora de las medicinas de su hermana, tiene que descansar, podrían hablar en otro momento —comento Michiru dando por terminada la visita de la pelinegra.

— ¡Insolente! —exclamo furiosa la pelinegra

—No le digas así, Michiru solo cuida de mi —la defendió la rubia.

—Perfecto nos vemos mañana —se despidió y salió de la habitación.

—Michiru, ¿Por qué dijiste que me tocan las medicinas?, ¿Cuando ya me las tome? —pregunto curiosa la rubia.

—Lo siento amiga, pero si queremos que todo se aclare es mejor que dejemos que Haruka se encargue —improviso

— ¡Tienes razón! — suspiro la rubia

La pelinegra iba echa una furia, cuando abandono el hospital sabia que tenia que estar al tanto de todo lo que le pasara a su hermana, para poder jugarse sus cartas, pero todo parecía querer conspirar en su contra, primero el idiota de Haruka y ahora la babosa de la enfermera.

El pelinegro se encontraba en su casa preparando todo para la llegada de la rubia. En compañía de las sirvientas de la casa.

— ¿Cuándo llega la Señorita Serena? —pregunto Diana una de las sirvientas que mas cariño le tenia a la rubia.

—Señora Diana, para todos Serena es la señora de esta casa… Es mi esposa —suspiro el pelinegro

— ¡Felicidades Señor! —comenzaron a decirle los empleados.

—Gracias —respondió secamente

Les dio indicaciones sobre los cuidados que la rubia necesitaba, además que llegaría con ella una enfermera que se ocuparía de todo lo que la rubia pudiera requerir.

Se encerró en la biblioteca, se sentía terriblemente culpable sobre lo que había ocurrido hace un par de horas, sin querer la había lastimado, en el fondo de su corazón, sabia que aun la amaba con locura y para su desgracia siempre seria así.

El castaño salía furioso del juzgado, había interpuesto una solicitud para encargarse de la rubia, le comentaron que el fallo podría llevarse en resolverse, hasta más de tres meses y dependía de los resultados que arrojaran los exámenes psicológicos de la paciente. Se dirigió al hospital a donde se encontró con su hermana.

Michiru se encontró con Lita y Haruka en la entrada del hospital, necesita hablar con el, suspiro, por su amiga debía ser fuerte.

— ¡Hola! —saludo a ambos hermanos

—Hola Michiru —respondió la castaña

— ¿Señorita Kaio, hay alguna noticia de mi prima? —pregunto receloso el castaño, aun no confiaba del todo en ella

—Si, hace rato hubo un incidente, con el esposo de Serena —suspiro

— ¿Qué paso? —grito el castaño

—Haruka tranquilo… —le pidió su hermana, observando a Michiru con un gesto de disculpa en el rostro.

—Salimos a caminar, como todos los días, escuchamos a su marido platicando con su amigo —se callo para tomar aire y continuar —El caso es que Serena, escucho que el solo se la llevaba a su casa por lastima, por que en lo que a ella respecta, la desprecia…

— ¡Maldito! —exclamo furioso el castaño

—Cálmate Haruka, tenemos que ser fuertes para que Serena se apoye en nosotros —declaro su hermana con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Lo se… Lo siento —bajo la mirada, con los puños apretados.

—No se preocupen yo voy a cuidar de ella —de pronto Michiru se callo al recordar la visita de la pelinegra —Por cierto hace rato estuvo aquí Rei

— ¿No la dejo entrar cierto? —dijo Haruka observándola fijamente por primera vez.

—Lamentablemente, la encontramos en el ascensor, para serles sincera su actitud no me gusto nada, parece que le alegrara que Serena este en desgracia —comento con la voz indignada.

— ¡Haruka confía en Michiru! —pidió la castaña observando a su hermano fijamente

—De acuerdo, voy a confiar en usted, espero no me falle…

—Eso no va a pasar, ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto curiosa la joven de cabello agua marina

—No se por que Rei odia a mi prima, hace tiempo le quito a Zafiro, y ahora estoy seguro que ella le tendió esa trampa para que Darien, la despreciara —explico brevemente

—Lo sabia, por eso quería sacarle información —pensó en voz alta

— ¿Información? —repitió el castaño

—Si trato, que le contara todo lo de su supuesta infidelidad, pero logre sacarla del cuarto sin que Sere le dijera nada —sonrió dejando a Haruka sorprendido con su belleza.

— ¡Gracias amiga, sabia que podíamos contar contigo! —la abrazo la castaña

—Muy bien le pido que cada que Rei se le acerque a mi prima no la deje sola —finalizo el castaño.

En un pequeño apartamento una pelirroja ingresaba a toda prisa.

— ¡Hermano despierta! —grito observando a un pelinegro dormido en el sofá

— ¿Viluy?, ¿Qué demonios quieres? —se levanto furioso del sillón.

—Acabo de regresar de Italia y me entere que el día que lleve a Sere a su antiguo departamento, tuvo un accidente y se quedo ciega —sonrió

— ¿Qué? —pregunto sintiéndose una basura

—Así es al parecer todo le salió bien a Rei…

—Eres una perra como ella, Serena no es mala y lo que le hicimos fue una bajeza…

La pelirroja estaba en shock por las palabras de su hermano.

—Pero como puedes defenderla después que te engaño, te dejo por ese millonario Griego… es una zorra…

— ¡Ya basta de mentiras! —Suspiro —Yo fui el que engaño a Serena, con su hermana y por eso termine con ella, me enamore de la perra de Rei.

—No eso no es cierto, Rei dijo…

—Te mintió, me quería solo por que yo estaba con su hermana, ahora sus metas han cambiado —sonrió tristemente

—Dios soy una imbécil, que he hecho —algunas lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojos.

Zafiro solo la observaba con los ojos cristalizados, desde que se enamoro de Rei su vida se había convertido en un infierno.

— ¡Debemos decir la verdad! —declaro convencida Viluy

—Lo siento hermana…Pero no puedo—finalizo el pelinegro abandonando la habitación.

Lita ingreso a la habitación de su prima en compañía de Michiru, al verla dormir se sintió impotente por el momento no podían hacer nada mas que permitir que el pelinegro se la llevara con el.

—Hola ya despertaste—sonrío al ver a su prima abrir sus ojos.

—Si, Lita dime la verdad ¿A dónde me van a llevar cuando me den de alta? —pregunto con temor en la voz

—Sere…

— ¡Darien me va a llevar con el, cierto! —la interrumpió de pronto

—Así es, prima lamentablemente están casados, y ante la ley es su obligación encargarse de ti debido a tu ceguera—informo con la voz entre cortada

—Sabes…Lo escuche hablando con Andrew, que se va a hacer cargo de mi por lastima, por que en lo que a mi se refiere me desprecia—comenzó a llorar.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta se trataba de Haruka, quien al verla llorar corrió a tomar su mano.

— ¿Haruka?—lo llamo entre sollozos la rubia.

—Si, mi niña soy yo…

—No dejes que Darien me lleve por favor—pidió con la cara bañada en lágrimas

La castaña rompió en un llanto silencioso, abrazándose a Michiru, todos los presentes sabían el motivo por el cual el pelinegro se la llevaba con el. "La venganza".

— ¡Estoy trabajando en ello…! — juro tratando de calmarla

Finalmente Michiru tuvo que sedarla para que se quedara dormida.

En el hospital trascurrieron los días que faltaban, para que le dieran el alta de la rubia, a cada día que pasaba la joven se ponía cada vez mas tensa y nerviosa, ese día por fin se iba del hospital, aunque para ella no era la mejor notica que podían darle.

Habían citado a la familia de la rubia para la ultima revisión, el castaño no pudo asistir le habían pasado un informe de un posible lugar en donde encontrar a Zafiro, motivo por el cual solo estarían presentes Lita y su madre, además de Darien por supuesto quien insistió en estar presente.

— ¿Mi niña como estas hoy? —sonrió Zyocite

—Mejor, tía mami—suspiro la rubia.

— ¡Te vez guapísima! —grito la castaña

—Todo es gracias a Michiru… —la susodicha solo se puso colorada.

Ese día se había esmerado arreglando a la rubia le coloco un short negro que con sus largas piernas lucia genial, una camiseta de tirantes azul que hacia juego con sus ojos, como aun no se notaba el embarazo todavía le quedaba la ropa, una ligera capa de maquillaje, unas sandalias sin tacón y listo, lucia como un ángel.

El pelinegro llego poco después. Ingreso en la habitación un poco antes de los médicos, quedándose en shock al ver la belleza de la rubia, quien a pesar de su estado lucia hermosa. Provocando en el un deseo casi inmediato de tomarla en brazos y no soltarla jamás. Por suerte ingresaron los médicos sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Hola Serena, vengo a revisarte y a realizarte una ecografía para que en un par de horas puedas irte—informo el pelinegro en compañía del Doctor Tomoe

— ¡Hola Seiya!—saludo la joven con total naturalidad.

Desde hace tiempo ella y el doctor Kou se llevaban bien, tenían una linda amistad, aunque eso no le gusto del todo a una persona de los presentes.

«No me gusta la forma en como ese doctorcito, mira a mi mujer, pero menos me gusta la forma tan natural en que ella le sonríe» pensaba molesto el pelinegro

Seiya se acerco a la rubia y quien estaba de pie junto a su enfermera tomo su mano para ayudarla a recostarse en la cama con extrema dulzura.

—Bueno, en un momento escucharas a tu bebe…—informo antes de subirle la camiseta un poco arriba del ombligo iba a desabrocharle el botón del short cuando Michiru se percato de la mirada asesina de Darien, se acerco y con profesionalidad le ayudo al doctor cubriendo a la rubia con una sabana.

— ¿Tía mami? —la llamo la rubia extendiendo su mano

—Si hija—Zyocite se acerco y tomo su mano con dulzura.

—La ultima vez Haruka tomo mi mano…Yo—no pudo terminar la frase

— ¡No pasa nada el burro de mi hermano no pudo venir, pero nosotras estamos aquí! —se carcajeo la castaña para aligerar el ambiente

— ¿Lista? —la llamo el doctor

—Si…

Le coloco el gel, especial en el abdomen, comenzó a mover el aparato y las imágenes cobraron vida en la pantalla, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio ante la imagen borrosa, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta, los ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. «Su hijo estaba observando a su hijo a ese hijo que un día tanto deseo tener con la rubia». Tanto la castaña como su madre derramaron algunas lagrimas, ese bebe era un milagro.

Cuando el doctor subió el volumen del aparato se escucharon los latidos de su corazón que iban cada vez más rápido.

**«Pum, pum, pum»**

— ¡Lo escucho!—grito emocionada la rubia.

— ¿Quieres que te describa que se puede observar en la pantalla? —pregunto sonriendo el doctor Kou

—Si—respondió la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos en la habitación observaban con ternura a la rubia, a excepción del pelinegro que no tenia ninguna emoción en el rostro.

—Estas dentro del tercer mes de gestación, por lo tanto la cabeza parece del mismo tamaño que el cuerpo, pero eso es normal en este mes de gestación, su intestino ya esta dentro de su abdomen, por el momento mide 7cm y pesa 15g además…—se quedo callado un momento y tomo la mano libre de la rubia— ¿Quieres saber el sexo de tu bebe?

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio la castaña y Michiru sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Zyocite seguía derramando algunas lagrimas, mientras apretaba fuerte la mano de su sobrina, al pelinegro de pronto le entraron unos celos terribles al ver al doctor tomar la mano de su esposa, cerro los y se le vino a la mente una imagen que parecía real la rubia sostenía a un hermoso bebe de cabellos azabache en sus brazos, que tenia sus ojos que el tanto amaba, movió la cabeza para alejar la imagen.

—Yo…—suspiro la rubia

— ¡Si Serena, yo creo que vas a tener una niña! —comento la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Claro que no, va a ser un niño! —opino Michiru

— ¡Basta!, que sea lo que dios quiera solo que venga sano—las silencio Zyocite

La rubia seguía sin decir una palabra de pronto pensó que si era una niña la llamaría como su madre, y si era un niño lo llamaría como su amado padre.

— ¡Seiya! —lo llamo la rubia

—Dime, Serena—le apretó fuerte la mano

—Si quiero saber el sexo de mi hijo…

— ¡Es un niño! —declaro convencido el doctor

— ¡Gane!—dijo Michiru causando unas carcajadas en la mayoría de los presentes.

«Un niño, es un niño, como desearía que fuera mío» pensó entre feliz y triste a la vez el pelinegro

Terminaron la revisión y se fijo su cita para los próximos meses, el pelinegro la esperaba en el auto a lo que la rubia se negaba a salir de la habitación.

—No me quiero ir—suspiro la rubia

—Tranquila hija, Michiru se va contigo, además nosotras iremos a verte todos los días—trato se sonar convencida su tía.

La castaña no dijo nada, tenía los ojos llorosos, motivo por el cual la voz le iba a fallar si hablaba por eso guardo silencio.

El pelinegro se estaba impacientando, sabia que la rubia no quería irse con el, pero no iba permitir de ninguna manera que le siguiera viendo la cara mientras estuvieran casados. Bastaba con ver el comportamiento de doctor, para reafirmar su decisión.

Salió resignada del brazo de Michiru en donde el chofer le abrió la puerta con amabilidad, la ayudo a sentarse junto al pelinegro, pero para su mala suerte mientras se sentaba una joven, llamo a Michiru quien la dejo sola unos minutos.

— ¿Todo bien? —le pregunto el pelinegro con voz fría

—Si

Permanecieron en silencio, de pronto la rubia no pudo soportarlo.

— ¿Por qué me llevas contigo? —pregunto con la voz entre cortada

—Es mi deber—respondió secamente

— ¡No no es tu deber déjeme irme a casa de mis tíos! —pidió con lagrimas en los ojos

—No, Serena tú te vas conmigo…

— ¡Por favor, tu ya no me quieres! —trato de calmarse

El pelinegro sabía que sus palabras le harían daño, pero era la única forma de mantener las distancias con ella.

—Correcto, yo ya no te quiero, ¿Como podría hacerlo después de que me engañaste? —informo con desprecio

—No vale la pena decirte que no te engañe, tu no me crees así que ya no voy a gastar saliva en alguien que nunca me conoció—callo un segundo al oír el suspiro de sorpresa del pelinegro—Te voy a dejar algo muy claro, a mi puedes hacerme todo el daño que quieras, pero de ninguna manera voy a permitir que dañes a mi hijo.

Michiru se sentó en el asiento de la parte delantera del auto al oír la ultima frase, sonrió al observar por el espejo la cara de sorpresa del pelinegro, mientras la rubia se limpiaba las lagrimas, cerrando sus ojos, mientras se acariciaba su vientre en un gesto protector.

Al ingresar en la casa Seré se tomo del brazo de su enfermera, para evitar caerse, la primera en abrazarla fue Diana, seguida de todos los sirvientes quienes le expresaron su apoyo en todo.

— ¡Maldita sea!—exclamaba furioso el castaño

—Lo siento la señorita Viluy, ya no labora para nosotros desde ayer—sonrió una hermosa joven.

— ¡Gracias! —salió de la oficina de la agencia de modelos.

Instalaron a la rubia en una habitación de visitas, a su enfermera le dieron la de al lado, aunque la peli agua marina tenia otras ideas, iba a dormir en el pequeño sofá del cuarto de la rubia, planeaba no dejarla sola ni un momento.

—Michiru…

— ¿Necesitas algo Seré? —respondió acercándose a su cama

—Le puedes marcar a Haruka—pidió la joven

—Si—sonrió tomando el celular de la rubia

El pelinegro se encerró en su despacho, desde que se había enterado de la traición de la rubia, ya no dormía en su misma habitación, si no el la que se encontraba al lado de la que ahora le había asignado a su esposa.

— ¿Malas noticias? —pregunto Michiru cuando la rubia le devolvió el celular

—Si, Viluy ya no trabaja para la misma agencia…

— ¡Tranquila todo va a solucionarse te lo aseguro! —comento abrazándola de la cintura.

En un departamento de la cuidad una pelinegra gritaba con desesperación por el teléfono.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar o te va a arrepentir Viluy!

—Ya se la clase de serpiente que eres además no te tengo miedo—respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Si lo haces Zafiro ira a prisión! —comenzó a carcajearse

— ¿Qué?

—Pregúntale y cuando estés mas tranquila me marcas—corto la comunicación.

«No puedo permitir que esa perra eche por tierra todo mi esfuerzo» pensó molesta

Termino de arreglarse para supervisar la sesión de fotos, mas tarde pasaría por el hospital.

«Maldita sea esa campaña de publicidad en Brasil no me va a dejar ir a su casa, hasta dentro de poco mas de tres meses» pensó furiosa la pelinegra.

Para la rubia todo trascurrió tranquilamente, una semana exactamente había pasado, no sabía nada del pelinegro solo ocasionalmente cuando coincidían en alguna parte de la casa. Solo por la noches era cuando la rubia lloraba en silencio al creerse sola sin darse cuenta que su amiga la oía sollozar casi todas los días. Ese día se encontraba sentada en el jardín en compañía de su enfermera.

— ¿Mi niña como estas? —la llamo alguien a su espalda

—Haruka…

—Si ven, déjame abrazarte—pidió mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse

Se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

— ¿Dime como va todo? —pregunto receloso

—Todo va bien—suspiro

—El imbécil de Darien no te ha hecho ninguna grosería…

—No—la joven solo movió la cabeza.

—Te tengo buenas noticias, Zafiro esta trabajando en Italia, mañana salgo para allá—les informo a ambas chicas

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto Michiru

— ¡Si, se que tal vez tarde un poco pero te juro que lo voy a encontrar! —declaro con pasión en la voz

—Gracias—sonrió la joven con verdadera gratitud.

**TRES MESES DESPUES:**

Así siguió trascurrió el tiempo en paz para todos, la pelinegra se encontraba en Brasil, por lo que no había podido visitar a su hermana.

El pelinegro se dedico por completo a trabajar, salía muy temprano y llegaba bastante tarde, para no verse con la rubia, Petzai le daba un informe diario de las actividades de la joven quienes la visitaban, a que hora llegaban, a que hora se iban, por lo general la visitaban todos los días, sus tíos y sus primos, sabia que su hermana se encontraba de viaje, motivo por el cual no había venido a verla, ese día el salía de viaje rumbo a Brasil para cerrar un negocio en compañía de su amigo quien últimamente estaba muy raro.

—Andrew, desde hace tiempo te noto raro ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —le pregunto al rubio.

—Pues…

—Habla—lo interrumpió exasperado

— ¡Me enamore! —soltó la bomba

— ¿Qué? —el pelinegro se quedo asombrado, el don juan de su amigo al fin se había enamorado.

—Si amigo, estoy perdidamente enamorado—sonreía como imbécil

El pelinegro seguía en silencio, por un momento recordó cuando el se enamoro de la rubia. Suspiro con tristeza

—Hoy se lo vamos a contar a su familia—siguió hablando el rubio—Solo que no se como lo vaya a tomar su hermanito.

— ¿De quien te enamoraste? —pregunto por fin

— ¡Lita! —suspiro emocionado

— ¡Lita Tsukino!

—Si, la amo es maravillosa—respondió con pasión en la voz

—Vaya…

Siguieron su conversación, mientras en la casa del pelinegro, la rubia se levantaba de la cama con ayuda de Michiru, para ir a ver a su tía, como su embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado, estaba enorme pero lucia bellísima ese día tenían, la ultima revisión psicológica del estado para determinar si debía permanecer en casa de su marido, o podría irse a casa de sus tíos.

Al llegar a su casa el pelinegro escucho la risa de la rubia, que se encontraba en el jardín, su embarazo ya se le notaba bastante, lucia realmente hermosa, su estado realmente le había sentado bien, ni si quiera su ceguera le quitaba lo hermosa. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no se reía con la enfermera si no con el doctorcito. Estaban solos los dos, Solos, se lleno de celos.

—Así es lamentablemente ya no podre tratarte—decía tristemente Seiya

—Es una gran oportunidad Seiya…

—Pero yo quería traer al mundo a tu bebe…—suspiro con fuerza

—Mas adelante podrías venir a conocerlo—sugirió con dulzura la rubia.

Seiya suspiro poco a poco estaba decidido a hablarle de sus sentimientos, que estaba dispuesto a esperar que se aclarara su situación con el pelinegro, para después divorciarse la amaba y estaba decidido a confesárselo. Le había rogado a Michiru que los dejara solos un rato.

—Serena yo…

—No Seiya, por favor—suspiro, la rubia conocía sus sentimientos por un comentario de Michiru y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo.

El pelinegro escuchaba atento la platica, por lo que podía entender Seiya se le iba a declarar a su esposa, eso lo lleno de celos ella era suya solo suya.

—Pero Serena…—se quedo callado al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro.

— ¡Interrumpo! —hablo a modo de saludo Darien.

La rubia se tenso al instante, mientras que Seiya solo se quedaba en silencio.

—No —susurro la rubia —El doctor Kou ya se iba…

—Cuídate Serena, nos vemos después —se despidió con un suave beso en la mejilla. Seiya sabia que su situación con su marido, ya de por si era tensa, y no quería estresarla mas.

— ¡Gracias! —sonrió la joven dejando a ambos hombres sin habla.

Cuando el doctor se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, la rubia se sostuvo del árbol que estaba a su lado para no caerse.

— ¿Podrías llamar a Michiru? —le pidió al pelinegro

— ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, solo quiero irme a mi habitación, ya hace frio —sonrió sin malicia, con una mano se sostenía del tronco, mientras con la otra se acariciaba la enorme barriga.

—Yo te llevo —informo tomándola de la mano.

Al sentir el contacto de su mano, la rubia se tenso al instante, en cambio el pelinegro se excito al instante se veía tan hermosa embazara que no pudo soportar, la tentación de inclinar el rostro y posar sus labios sobre los de la rubia.

El beso fue al principio suave poco a poco se volvió intenso, el pelinegro movió la lengua descaradamente dentro de su boca, reconociendo al instante que siempre la amaría, no importa cuanto lo negara siempre la amaría, en ese momento recordó el rostro de Zafiro en el baño de la joven, y la soltó de inmediato.

Para Serena fue como tocar el cielo de nuevo, sabia que Darien era el amor de su vida, aunque también sabia que tenia que olvidarlo, por el bien de su salud mental.

Estaba disfrutando del beso cuando sintió que el pelinegro la soltaba de repente, se tambaleo y estuvo apunto de caer si no es por que el la sostuvo a tiempo.

— ¡Demonios Serena! —maldijo antes de sostenerla, para evitar que se cayera.

—Lo siento —balbuceo la joven

Cuando el pelinegro iba a hablar llego Michiru tomando a la rubia de la mano libre.

— ¿Sere todo bien? —pregunto con preocupación la enfermera

—Si, me tropecé —mintió

—Me retiro —comento el pelinegro soltándola del todo, iba a comenzar a andar cuando recordó su viaje —Por cierto Serena me voy un par de días a Brasil, cualquier cosa que necesites Petzai, puede dártela —finalizo dándose la vuelta.

La rubia derramo algunas lágrimas.

— ¿Qué paso Serena por que lloras? — volvió a preguntar preocupada

—Darien ya no me ama…

—Sere perdón que sea dura, pero eso ya lo sabias —comento su amiga con tristeza en la voz. —Si tú crees que no te he escuchado llorar por las noches…

La rubia no dijo nada, permitió que su amiga la llevara a su cuarto en donde se recostó y se durmió sin querer cenar nada.

El pelinegro iba en su jet privado, sin prestarle atención a nadie, no lograba olvidar el beso que se había dado con la rubia, aun sentía el sabor de sus labios en su boca, pudo comprobar que ella aun sentía cosas por el, la cuestión era ¿Podían empezar de cero?

Llego al aeropuerto de Brasil, casi al otro día donde por la diferencia de horario llegaba justo a tiempo para la cena, el rubio le había pedido que se encargara el, ya que iba a cenar en casa de sus futuros suegros.

—Vaya solo esta cena y por fin podremos volver a casa—sonreía una rubia

— ¡Si, al fin a casa! —corroboro la pelinegra

El pelinegro se sentó en una de las mesas, con varios colegas cuando observo a su cuñada platicando con un atractivo rubio.

Rei reía y coqueteaba con un banquero, cuando volteo la vista para observar a su alrededor, cuando lo vio, a su cuñado a quien no veía desde hace mas de tres meses, sonrió «Era su día de suerte una gran oportunidad» pensó con malicia, se alejo del rubio y se dirigió a la mesa de Darien.

— ¡Hola Darien! —lo saludo atrayendo la atención de algunos de los hombres de la mesa.

—Hola Rei—respondió incorporándose de su asiento

Tomo del brazo a la pelinegra, para que se alejaran de la mesa, la conocía y sabía que era capaz, de preguntarle por la rubia frente a sus futuros socios.

— ¡Tranquilo no iba a decir nada incomodo!—se acomodo el cabello

—Tu hermana esta muy bien, su embarazo va viento en popa—le dijo sin dejar de observarla.

—Sabes que no he podido ir a ver a mi hermana por mi trabajo…

—Si algo me comento una de las sirvientas—suspiro

—Aunque no lo creas ese niño que va a nacer me importa, sea tu hijo o no sigue siendo mi sobrino—comenzó a soltar su veneno.

—Basta Rei—la atajo antes de que siguiera.

— ¡Tú crees que no siento nada al saber, que mi hermana te puso los cuernos y a lo mejor mi sobrino es el fruto de esa traición—fingió sollozar

—Lo se, lo siento—bajo la mirada

—No me siento bien, me podrías acompañar a mi suite por favor—pidió era la oportunidad que tanto había buscado, y por nada del mundo la dejaría pasar.

—Por supuesto.

Salieron rumbo a la habitación de la pelinegra, a donde al llegar a la puerta la pelinegra fingió estar a punto de desmayarse, rápidamente el pelinegro la tomo en brazos, para recostarla en el sillón.

— ¡Darien, se que no es correcto, pero no puedo evitarlo! —susurro antes de besarlo de forma apasionada.

—Rei, eres la hermana de mi esposa— susurraba el pelinegro intentando soltarse, pero la pelinegra hábilmente lo había rodeado con sus brazos.

—No tienes por que serle fiel, a alguien que te fallo primero—sonrió con malicia besándolo mas profundamente

El pelinegro se dejo llevar, por los besos de la joven, hace mucho que no estaba con una mujer, imaginándose cuantas veces la rubia le habría sido infiel, de dejo llevar por la rabia, mientras la pelinegra hábilmente de deshizo de su camisa, una cosa llevo a la otra, de repente se dio cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos, y la joven lo acariciaba con descaro por todo el cuerpo, por suerte aun le quedaba un poco de cordura en su cerebro, antes de ceder a la tentación saco un preservativo de su cartera, rindiéndose al deseo con la pelinegra.

—Oh, Darien eres maravilloso—gritaba la pelinegra

El solo la penetraba sin decir nada, mientras la joven gemía sin control.

Terminando se levanto del sillón sin decir nada, se vistió como un robot y abandono la habitación de la pelinegra sin decir una sola palabra, solo escuchaba que la pelinegra lo llamaba desesperada.

— ¡Darien espera!—decía una y otra vez Rei, observándolo salir de la habitación sin decirle nada.

Inmediatamente mando a que recogieran sus cosas, hoy mismo volaría para su casa.

La rubia se encontraba en el jardín sonriendo por la noticia de que su prima Lita, y Andrew se iban a casar, al que no parecía gustarle la idea era a Haruka. Subió a su habitación emocionada, con ayuda de su enfermera adoraba a su prima, esperaba de todo corazón que su matrimonio resultara mejor que el de ella.

— ¡Las conseguí! —grito Michiru emocionada

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto intrigada la rubia.

—Tengo las entradas para el concierto al que queríamos asistir mañana por la noche…

— ¿De verdad? —sonrió con alegría

—Si solo falta, avisarle a tu marido—suspiro terminando con la alegría de la joven rubia.

El pelinegro llego por la tarde, a su casa se encerró en su despacho y comenzó a beber, se sentía como un bastardo, había cometido el mismo error por el que tanto condeno a la rubia solo que en su caso era peor, se había acostado con su cuñada, la hermana de su mujer.

La rubia se despertó temprano bajaba la escalera con ayuda de Michiru, iba a pedirle a Petzai que le marcara a Darien, para informarle que hoy saldría por la noche en compañía de Michiru y su primo Haruka, cuando escucho la voz de Andrew un poco alterada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Petzai, por que volvió Darien anoche? —preguntaba casi gritando

—No lo se Señor, llego anoche y al parecer durmió en el despacho…

— ¿Darien? —lo llamo el rubio ingresando en el despacho sin cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Michiru ayúdame a llegar al despacho quiero saber que le paso a Darien! —pidió preocupada la rubia, su amiga hizo lo que le pidió aunque no hizo falta que entraran, cuando se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos del pelinegro.

— ¡Soy una basura! —gritaba el pelinegro, totalmente descompuesto.

— ¿Por que dices eso? —pregunto preocupado el rubio

—Me acosté… me acosté con mi cuñada—tartamudeo el pelinegro.

Dejando sin habla a las tres personas que había escuchado su declaración.

.

.

.

**HOLA CHICAS LISTO OTRO CAPITULO MAS COMO NO ESTAMOS CERCA PARA DARNOS UN ABRAZO POR EL DIA DE LA AMISTAD LES DEJO MI REGALO ESTE CAPITULO OJALA LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN Y DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, TAMBIÉN A AQUELLOS ANONIMOS QUE LO LEEN MIL GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON!**

**SE QUE ALGUNAS DE USTEDES VAN A QUERER AHORCARME POR LA ACTITUD DE DARIEN Y LA MENDIGA DE REI, PERO YA VENDRA LA REVANCHA LO PROMETO…**

**ESPERO QUE HOY SE LA PASEN GENIAL EN COMPAÑÍA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS, SE DIVIERTAN Y DISFRUTEN ESTE DIA TAN ESPECIAL**

**PD: MI OTRO REGALO OSEA LA ACTUALIZACION DEL CAPITULO "POR SIEMPRE TE AMARE" PARA QUIENES SIGUEN ESA HISTORIA LO PUBLICO POR LA TARDE CUIDENSE GRACIAS…**

**FLAKIS: gracias por leer y si Darien se va a tener que humillar para que pueda perdonarle lo que paso… ojala te guste este capitulo**

**FIFOTSUKINO: amiga gracias por tu apoyo lamentablemente a al joven aun le falta derramar algunas lagrimas para tomar una decisión definitiva gracias por leer cuídate mucho.**

**MOONPRINCESS82: gracias por seguir la historia y si el pelinegro es un tonto pero creme le va a costar cara su actitud.**

**STARLIGT: totalmente de acuerdo contigo es un ciego pero lamentablemente Rei es muy astuta y sabe jugar bien sus cartas, me alegro que te haya gustado ojala no te defraude con este capitulo cuídate saludos.**

**DANIMAR45: hola bienvenida a esta humilde historia, me alegra que te este gustado esta loca historia, gracias por leer ojala te guste este capitulo cuídate saludos.**

**CHRISTYDECHIBA: totalmente de acuerdo contigo amiga, debería dejarla ir pero sus inseguridades no se lo permiten, aunque el la va a orillar a tomar una decisión drástica, cuídate gracias por leer.**

**ISSYX: Lo siento amiga, pero el bruto de Darien no reacciona las lastima dejando llevar por sus celos tontos que más adelante va a pagar, ojala sea de tu agrado este capitulo cuídate gracias por leer.**

**YESKI2000: exacto amiga que clase de amor es eso en que no confía en ella, si se merece un buen castigo gracias por leer cuídate saludos**

**ELIANAMZ-VZ: si va a sufrir y mucho tengo por seguro gracias por leer.**

**SUKI ANGELES: amiga gracias por leer esta loca historia, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado ojala este capitulo sea de tu agrado mil gracias cuídate mucho.**


	7. CAPITULO VII REVELACIONES PARTE 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO VII ¡REVELACIONES PARTE 1!**

**LA CANCION SE TITULA "CON LA CARA EN ALTO" DE REIK**

La rubia había cambiado completamente de color al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro. Por suerte tanto ella como su enfermera, habían quedado detrás de la puerta, y ninguno de los dos hombres en el despacho notó, su presencia.

—Michiru… Parece que se me esta haciendo costumbre escuchar conversaciones desagradables…

—Tranquila Sere, nadie se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia vámonos. —Comento tomándola firmemente del brazo, notaba por los temblores de la rubia, que estaba apunto de derrumbarse.

— ¡Darien, repite lo que has dicho! —solicito el rubio aun en shock

—Lo que oíste, no se como paso pero termine en la cama con Rei —suspiro con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Eres un idiota…

—Lo se —dijo con tristeza en la voz

—Después de lo que hiciste, no tienes ningún derecho sobre Serena…—se callo al observar el rostro de horror de su amigo

—Pero no puedo dejarla ir, no puedo —sollozaba

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo Darien! —grito molesto el rubio.

—No —finalizo la conversación, tomando un trago de alcohol directamente de la botella.

Nada mas ingresar en la habitación, Michiru la ayudo a llegar a la cama en donde la sentó e inmediatamente la rubia rompió a llorar.

—No llores Sere, por favor —suplico la joven de cabellos agua marina

—Es que…Es que —balbuceaba sin sentido

—Es un estúpido, idiota, desgraciado miserable y ella…

— ¿Por qué Michiru? Si me iba ser infiel, ¿Por qué con mi hermana? —las lagrimas corrían furiosas por sus mejillas.

La rubia no podía dejar de llorar, dos de las personas a quien mas amaba la había traicionado, y al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Tranquilízate Serena eso no le hace bien al bebe! —trato de hablar con voz firme

—Tienes razón ahora lo mas importante es mi hijo —se acaricio el abultado vientre, aun con sus bellos ojos cubiertos de lagrimas.

—Trata de dormir un rato…

—Si —suspiro recostándose en la cama.

En cuanto la rubia se quedo dormida, después de seguir llorando por un rato mas, Michiru estaba furiosa, esta ves Rei si se había pasado, una cosa era quitarle el novio y otra muy distintas acostarse con el marido de su hermana, salió molesta de la habitación debía hablar con Haruka para informarle lo que había pasado, tenían que encontrar la forma de sacar inmediatamente a la rubia de esa casa cuanto antes, bajando se topo con el rubio quien traía al pelinegro del brazo completamente borracho, ayudándolo a subir la escalera, los observo con odio en la mirada sin decirles ni una sola palabra, el rubio noto su mirada y comprendió que de alguna forma, la enfermera sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En el jardín tomo aire y marco el numero privado del castaño.

—Diga —respondieron al otro lado de la línea

—Señor Tsukino, tiene que venir inmediatamente a casa de su prima —soltó la bomba

— ¿Michiru? —pregunto con la voz preocupada

—Si…

—Justo iba para allá, acabo de salir del juzgado y tengo muy buenas noticias —hablo sin dejarla terminar.

— ¿Noticias? —pregunto olvidando el motivo de la llamada

—Si, al fin conseguí que el juez me otorgue la custodia de Serena —se escuchaba realmente feliz.

—Dios mío eso es una gran noticia —grito Michiru atrayendo la atención del rubio, quien se ubicaba detrás de ella.

—Pero ¿Por qué es urgente que yo vaya? —pregunto regresando al tema principal.

—Mejor cuando venga se lo cuento, voy a preparar las cosas de Serena, para que en cuanto llegue nos vayamos de inmediato —sonrió con esperanza la joven.

—Esta bien, nos vemos en un rato —suspiro y corto la comunicación.

La peli agua marina, sonreía con el teléfono aun en la mano, sabía que el cambio de aire iba a ser beneficioso para su amiga, sobre todo en este momento.

—Señorita Kaio ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —pidió el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos, al darse la vuelta observo a Andrew, mirándola fijamente.

—Por supuesto —sonrió fríamente

—Pero primero dígame, ¿Por qué va a preparar las cosas de Serena a donde van? —pregunto con curiosidad en la voz.

—El Señor Tsukino, consiguió al fin su custodia —sonrió cuando observo la palidez del rostro del rubio.

—Me alegro —respondió después de un rato de silencio.

—Bueno si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer —comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la casa, el rubio solo la observo sin decir una sola palabra, sabia lo que esto significaba, su amigo ahora si había perdido a la rubia.

Ingreso en la habitación sin hacer ruido, se dedico a recoger todas las cosas de su amiga para guardarlas en sus maletas, gurdo también toda la ropita que ya le habían regalado para el pequeño Apolo, derramo unas lagrimas preguntándose «Por que alguien tan bueno y noble como Serena tenia que sufrir tanto»

Terminado de empacar todo la despertó con dulzura, para poder ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa.

—Sere despierta…

—Amm ¿Que hora es? —bostezo la rubia

—Casi las cinco de la tarde, te tengo una buena noticia—sonrió Michiru con esperanza.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto con curiosidad en la voz

—Bueno mas tarde te la dirán, anda vamos te ayudo a bañarte—informo tomándola de la mano para dirigirla al cuarto de baño.

El castaño ingreso en la casa del pelinegro, pidió hablar con el, le indicaron que estaba dormido, Haruka le entrego unos papales a Petzai para que se los diera a Darien en cuanto despertara.

Michiru bajo con la rubia del brazo, Serena sonrió en cuanto escucho la voz de su querido primo.

— ¡Hola pequeña! —saludo el castaño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Haruka, ya nos vamos al concierto? —pregunto tratando de ocultar su dolor.

—No solo eso mi niña te tengo una excelente noticia—suspiro—Conseguí tu custodia.

— ¿De verdad? —grito la rubia, permitiendo que su primo la tomara en brazos.

Los cuatro sonreían muy contentos, sin darse cuenta que el pelinegro los escuchaba en el piso de arriba, sabia que esta vez la había perdido definitivamente. Algunas lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, al verla tan feliz en brazos de su primo.

—Señorita Petzai, podría ordenar que alguien me ayude con nuestras cosas—pidió Michiru al ama de llaves.

—Por supuesto yo le ayudo—sonrió la peli verde

—Vamos mi amor yo te llevo al auto—comento Haruka tomándola de la cintura

La rubia sin poder evitarlo, derramo algunas lagrimas de tristeza, a pesar de todo en esa casa había sido tan feliz, allí había concebido a su hijo, pero sobre todo en esa casa se quedaba el gran amor de su vida.

La subió al auto, la sentó en el asiento del copiloto, posteriormente salió para abrirle la cajuela a la enfermera en donde coloco sus cosas y las de su prima, Michiru se despidió de Petzai, así como de todos los empleados que las salieron a despedir, abordaron el auto y partieron rumbo a la nueva vida de la rubia y el pequeño Apolo.

— ¿Quieren ir al concierto? —pregunto el castaño sonriendo

— ¡Si! —contesto la rubia tratando de ocultar su tristeza

Ingresaron en el teatro de la cuidad a donde al castaño un mesero les indico su mesa en la cual tomaron asiento sin decir nada.

Después de algunas canciones al fin tocaba al grupo que tanto le gustaba a la rubia y a su amiga, el castaño la invito a bailar.

**Se que duele tanto recordar**

**Que sientes ganas de llorar**

**Pero no quiero hablar mirándote la espalda**

**Ya nos queda solo un poco más**

**La historia está por terminar**

**Y no quiero pensar que nos valió de nada **

**No hubo nadie que me amara tanto **

**Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto **

**Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor**

**Por esos días llenos de sueños**

**Por las sonrisas que no volverán**

**Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar**

**Seamos cuerdos un momento**

**Por los recuerdos...**

La rubia se movía al compas de la música en brazos de su primo muchas veces había llorado en la soledad de su habitación, con esta canción motivo por el cual no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas de sus bellos ojos.

**Yo se que al fin la vida seguirá**

**Que alguien más te encontraras**

**Y que lo nuestro será un rastro del pasado**

**Ve hay tanto que no estuvo bien**

**Y solo por última vez**

**Finjamos vida que esto aún no ha terminado**

**No hubo nadie que me amara tanto**

**Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto**

**Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor**

**Por esos días llenos de sueños**

**Por la sonrisa que no volverán**

**Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar**

**Seamos cuerdos un momento**

**Por los recuerdos...**

El castaño noto a ala rubia tensarse en sus brazos, la apretó con fuerza permitiéndole llorar al fin de su amor el presentía que había algo que su prima le estaba ocultado, era como si la rubia se estuviera despidiendo del pelinegro. Sin saber que la había orillado a tomar esa decisión estuvo a su lado como cuando la joven perdió a sus padres.

**Por esos días llenos de sueños**

**Por la sonrisa que no volverán**

**Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar**

**Seamos cuerdos, un momento**

**Por los recuerdos…**

**Por los recuerdos…**

Al finalizar la canción la rubia le susurro que si podían irse ya a lo cual su primo accedió sin preguntarle nada.

En la casa del pelinegro este continuo tomando hasta perderse, no quería sentir dolor, no quería sentir nada, sostenía una foto de la rubia con el a su lado.

—Te perdí—decía una y otra vez.

Al ingresar en la casa de los padres del castaño todos estallaron en alegría, desde hace meses querían cuidar de la rubia y el nuevo miembro de la familia como era de debido.

— ¡Sorpresa! —grito el castaño entrando con la rubia, del brazo

Sus padre estaban en shock al ver su sobrina, entrando a la casa, Malachate no pudo contener las lagrimas al ponerse de pie

— ¡Bienvenida mi niña! —exclamo con la voz entre cortada en peli plateado

— ¿Tío papi?

—Si hija mía aquí estoy—sonrió tomando en brazos a la rubia.

—Los eche de menos…

—Y nosotros a ti—Declaro Zyocite con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— ¡Los quiero!—grito la rubia siendo abrazada ahora también por su tía.

En ese instante venia bajando la escalera la castaña con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

— ¡Haruka Tsukino!, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —grito medio molesta y emocionada a su hermano

— ¿Por qué si les hubiera dicho esto ya no seria una sorpresa?

—Eres un… Serena te eche de menos—comenzó a llorar en brazos de la rubia.

Así cenaron en completa calma, todos reían como hace mucho no lo hacían, comenzaron a planear como decorarían la habitación del bebe, por supuesto de azul aunque, la rubia quería que tuviera otros colores además del azul.

Más tarde que Michiru acostó a la rubia, sabia que debía contarle a Haruka lo que había ocurrido en casa del pelinegro, aunque tenía miedo de la reacción del castaño.

Bajo al comedor en donde lo encontró platicando con su padre, sonrió amenos no iba a ser una platica solos los dos.

— ¡Hola buenas noches Señores Tsukino! —saludo Michiru

—Hola—respondieron los dos

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes—suspiro—Se que Serena tal vez se va a molestar de lo que voy a decirles, pero tienen que saberlo.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi prima? —pregunto receloso el castaño

—Cálmate Haruka—pidió Malachate

—Lo siento…

—Continúe Señorita Kaio—hablo voz autoritaria el peli plateado—Siéntese por favor

Michiru hizo lo que el tío de la rubia le indico, tomo asiento frente a los dos, se quedo unos minutos en silencio no sabia como contarles, pero sabía que si querían proteger a la rubia de la maldad de su hermana tenían que estar al tanto.

—Por la mañana, escuchamos una conversación del Señor Furuhata, con el marido de Serena. —comenzó a relatar

— ¿Acaso ese imbécil hablo mal de ella de nuevo? —pregunto molesto el castaño.

—No…

—Haruka cállate o me dejas a solas con Michiru—sonrió su padre a la enfermera con cariño.

—Lo siento…

—Bueno el caso es que es señor Chiba estaba algo tomado, pero le confeso a su amigo que…que…Se acostó con la señorita Rei— la peli agua marina soltó las palabras demasiado rápido

— ¿Qué? —gritaron ambos hombres a la vez.

—Lo siento pero así es—susurro la joven

— ¡Maldita zorra, y Darien es un reverendo idiota!— declaro molesto el castaño incorporándose de su silla.

—Hijo tranquilo, tal vez ya sea hora de contarle a Serena, lo de Zafiro—suspiro con cansancio el peli plateado.

—No…

—Pero hijo…

—No padre, yo no le voy a hacer mas daño, aunque ahora mas que nunca debo encontrar a ese miserable…

Michiru no dejaba de mirar con adoración y respeto al castaño, ahora volvía a corroborar que su amor jamás seria correspondido pero ella no se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de el.

—Por favor Michiru, que nadie se entere de los que nos has contado sobre todo Serena—pidió el castaño

—Cuente con eso, me retiro buenas noches—se despidió la joven

—De verdad muchas gracias—sonrió el padre del castaño.

Mientras Michiru subía a acotarse el castaño se alejo de la mesa sin decir ni una sola palabra ingreso en el despacho, para poder pensar con claridad.

Esa noche trascurrió sin contratiempo alguno como Malachate no le guardaba ningún secreto a su esposa, le conto todo lo que Michiru les había confesado, al principio la pobre de Zyocite lloro amargamente preguntándose que fue lo que había hecho mal, ella trato a ambas niñas con cariño, sin embargo nunca entendió a Rei, sentía que había fallado como madre.

—No es tu culpa mi amor—la consoló su marido

—Pero si yo hubiera entendido a Rei nada de esto estaría pasando—lloro durante un rato antes de quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente por la tarde todos platicaban en la sala, tranquilamente la bella rubia estaba por cumplir ya los siete meses en un par de días, por lo que tenían que tener cuidado, su madre la había dado a luz de siete meses, y según Seiya eso podría ser hereditario, por lo que debía cuidarse al doble. Ese día cenaría el rubio con ellos.

Haruka estaba sentado junto con ellos en espera de que sirvieran la comida hasta que recibió una llamada misteriosa.

—Tsukino— respondió fríamente conocía a la perfección el numero.

—Lo encontré se encuentra bebiendo en un bar del centro—le dijeron sin rodeos al otro lado de la línea.

—Mándame la dirección por mensaje salgo para allá—sonrió con tranquilidad el castaño.

Regreso a la sala y observo a la rubia sonreír a pesar, de todo lo que le había pasado su prima no dejaba de darle ánimos a encontrar a ese desgraciado.

—Mas tarde vuelvo—sonrió acercándose a besar la mejilla de la rubia.

— ¿A dónde vas Haruka? —le pregunto su madre

— ¡Madre tengo una cita! —respondió con picardía en la voz, sin observar la mirada triste de Michiru.

—Suerte—susurro la rubia.

Mientras en la casa del pelinegro, Rei sonreía al fin el imbécil de su primo le había servido de algo se había llevado a su odiosa hermanita, por lo que el instalarse como señora de la casa no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

—Dígale a Darien que quiero verlo—le pidió a Petzai como si fuera una orden.

—Enseguida ¿Señorita? —Petzai no la conocía pues nunca la había visto

—Rei Tsukino

—Enseguida vuelvo—informo antes de tocar suavemente en el despacho

— ¡Adelante!—grito el pelinegro quien tenía un aspecto horrible aun con la ropa del día anterior.

—Señor Chiba esta aquí la señorita Tsukino…

Pero el pelinegro no la dejo terminar

— ¿Serena? —pregunto con ilusión en la voz

Petzai negó con la cabeza antes de continuar.

—Rei Tsukino—informo

Inmediatamente su semblante se endureció, sabía que tarde o temprano se tenía que enfrentar a sus actos.

—Hágala pasar, y que nadie nos moleste—ordeno fríamente.

Petzai salió del despacho algo consternada por el cambio de actitud de su jefe, «Por que mi jefe se puso molesto con la visita de su cuñada» pensó con curiosidad

—Adelante, el señor Chiba la va a recibir—informo sin ninguna expresión en la voz.

La pelinegra paso a su lado sonriendo, sabia que en cuanto se casara con el pelinegro lo primero que haría seria deshacerse de la sirvienta.

Al ingresar lo observo detrás de la mesa se veía mal, no se había afeitado además el lugar apestaba a alcohol.

—Darien mi amor—saludo dirigiéndose a su lado

—Quédate donde estas—hablo con voz fría el pelinegro—Y no me llames mi amor

—Pero…

—Lo que paso fue un terrible error, no debió ocurrir nunca

La pelinegra estaba en shock las cosas no estaban resultando como ella pensaba, la mirada fría de Darien no era el recibimiento que ella pensó.

— ¿Darien te acostaste conmigo y ahora me tratas tan fríamente? —fingió comenzar a sollozar.

—Lo siento Rei, pero solo fue una noche de sexo con la persona equivocada—respondió con frialdad en la voz

— ¿Equivocada? —repitió la pelinegra

—Si, y como comprenderás no quiero volver a verte…

— ¡Pero yo te amo! —grito con lagrimas en los ojos

—Rei eres la hermana de mi esposa, deja de decir estupideces…

—No es una estupidez, desde que te conocí me gustaste y poco a poco me enamore de ti—trato de sonreír

— ¡Tu para mi, siempre serás la hermana de mi mujer! —declaro sin emoción en la voz

—De tu mujer, una mujer que te engaño—soltó su resentimiento

—Yo también le falle…—suspiro con lágrimas en los ojos

—Pero ella, esta embarazada de otro—siguió soltando su veneno

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? —exploto furioso el pelinegro—Si es mi hijo, voy a intentar recuperar a mi mujer, a mi familia

— ¿Familia? —se carcajeo la pelinegra—Son tal para cual tu no te mereces mi amor, espero no te arrepientas de cambiarme por una zorra

— ¡Largo de mi casa!— grito furioso

—Sabes a pesar de todo yo siempre te voy a estar esperando—sonrió con fingidas lagrimas y salió del despacho.

«Te arrepentirás» pensó con desprecio la pelinegra.

El castaño ingresaba a toda prisa en el bar, en donde se encontraba ya un viejo infórmate al que había sacado de prisión años atrás y ahora le debía un favor.

—Tsukino—lo saludo un hombre con el cabello rubio hasta casi la cintura

— ¿Tigre, donde esta Zafiro? —pregunto directamente

—En la mesa del fondo, ya lleva unos alcoholes, sobre todo después de que estuvo hablando con una peli roja muy guapa—sonrió

—El muy desgraciado…

—Haruka cálmate—grito Tigre

El castaño se acerco a la mesa hasta quedar de frente a Zafiro, quien lucia mal se veía que días sin asearse, y tomaba su copa con manos temblorosas.

— ¡Desgraciado mal nacido! —grito furioso el castaño

Inmediatamente tiro la mesa que se encontraba frete al pelinegro de una patada, para posteriormente tomarlo de la camisa, le estampo un puño en la cara, y el joven se estampo contra la pared.

—Yo…

—Eres una sabandija, le desgraciaste la vida a Serena

El pelinegro quien aun se hallaba en shock, comprendió de pronto que quien lo golpeaba era Haruka Tsukino, solo suspiro antes de contestar.

—Yo lo siento—susurro limpiándose la sangre que corría de su nariz.

—Lo sientes infeliz—le dio un golpe en el estomago, provocando que Zafiro se doblara del dolor—De sobra sabes que ella no le fue infiel a Darien contigo.

En ese instante una joven mesera grito desesperada por la escena:

— ¡Que alguien llame a la policía!

Unos de los clientes tomo su móvil y marco al 911 para pedir apoyo de una patrulla al observarlo Tigre trato de sostener a Haruka, pero este se soltó se su brazo y volvió a golpear a Zafiro.

—Di la verdad—grito el castaño dándole un nuevo golpe en la cara.

—Es cierto, ella no se acostó conmigo…

Cuando el castaño iba a tomarlo de la camisa, para llevárselo a su casa para que contara toda la verdad, varios policías ingresaron en el local, sin darles tiempo los tomaron, y esposaron a los dos, antes de que esposaran al castaño este se acerco a Tigre y le entrego su celular.

—Márcale a mi padre—pidió antes que los policías se lo llevaran junto con Zafiro, quien iba sangrando.

Los subieron a ambos a la patrulla para llevárselos a la comisaria.

En casa del castaño todos se encontraban cenando alegremente, platicando sobre la futura boda de Lita y el rubio.

— ¿Estas segura hija? —pregunto sonriendo el peli plateado

— ¡Papa! —se sonrojo la castaña

En ese instante sonó su celular al reconocer el numero sonrió.

—Haruka Tsukino donde diablos estas—contesto sonriendo

—No soy Haruka, señorita Lita—le informo una voz desconocida.

— ¿Qué le paso a Haruka? —grito incorporándose de su silla

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio escuchando la voz desesperada de la castaña.

—Le marque a usted por que su padre no me responde…

—Le pregunte que le paso a mi hermano—volvió a alzar la voz.

—Hace un rato, se agarro a golpes con un hombre llamado Zafiro, y la policía se los llevo detenidos a los dos…

— ¿Qué?, Haruka se agarro a golpes, con Zafiro—la castaña estaba sorprendida.

— ¡Zafiro! —exclamaron varias voces en el comedor incluida la rubia.

— ¿En que delegación esta? —pregunto la castaña con la voz lo mas firme que pudo

—Se lo llevaron a la comisaria numero cuatro, vaya a verlo adiós—pidió Tigre cortando la comunicación.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Haruka—comenzó a sollozar la castaña.

— ¡Y yo voy contigo! —grito la rubia dejando sin habla a todos.

—De ninguna manera—hablo con voz autoritaria el padre de la castaña—Ustedes se quedan aquí, solo vamos Andrew y yo—informo observando al rubio, quien tenia en brazos a la castaña. Este solo asistió.

—No tío papi, es mi culpa que Haruka se haya metido en este problema así que yo voy contigo quieras o no…

—Pero Serena—suspiro el peli plateado.

—Por favor, me llevas o tomo un taxi, ¿Michiru?—suplico la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por supuesto—respondió la joven de cabellos agua marina.

—Esta bien ustedes ganan, Lita quédate con tu madre—declaro con voz cansada el peli plateado

— ¡Padre!—grito Lita

—Nada, ya me llevo a Serena, así que tu te quedas ok…

—Ya—sonrió la joven un poco molesta

La madre de los castaños no dijo ni una sola palabra solo los observo en silencio absoluto.

Salieron rumbo a la comisaria después de tomar sus abrigos al llegar los esperaba un hombre de cabello rubio, quien solo se acerco a Malachate, le entrego el celular del castaño y salió del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Quién eres? —grito cuando vio que salía de la comisaria

—Tal vez fue el hombre que llamo—sugirió el rubio

Caminaron a el área de informes, en donde les indicaron el motivo de que Haruka Tsukino estuviera detenido, que solo debían pagar la fianza, firmar los papeles correspondientes y podían llevárselo.

La rubia sabia que era la oportunidad de aclarar todo lo que ocurrió hace ya casi siete meses, que había cambiado su vida para mal.

—Michiru, acércame al área de informes, por favor

—Pero Sere—respondió algo nerviosa la joven

—Por favor…—pidió poniendo carita triste

—Ok…

Al llegar al área de informes el policía se les quedo viendo con cara de tonto, las dos jóvenes eran hermosas.

— ¿Puedo ver a Zafiro Black? —pregunto la rubia

—Es usted familiar del detenido…

—No, somos amigos, por favor solo serán unos minutos—pidió con la voz firme

Antes de que el policía le respondiera su tío y el rubio observaron a ambas jóvenes enfrente del policía preguntando por Zafiro.

—Serena—la llamo su tío, provocándole un escalofrió

—Tío tengo que verlo, solo serán unos minutos, ¿Cierto señor? —observo con tanta dulzura al hombre, que este solo jadeo y respondió a media voz.

—Si, por supuesto…

—Hija—trato de disuadirla

—Por cierto usted ya puede pasar a ver al Señor Tsukino—informo el policía, aun observando fijamente a la rubia del brazo de la otra joven.

— ¡No vas a entrar sola con Zafiro! —declaro

—Señor Tsukino, Michiru y yo podemos entrar con Serena a ver a Zafiro, mientras usted entra con mi cuñado—sonrió el rubio

—Eso no es posible, máximo puedo permitir que entren dos personas—informo el hombre vestido de la ley.

—Señor—lo llamo el rubio—Karazuma—leyó su nombre en la tarjeta—Mi prima es invidente, y su enfermera es sus ojos, por lo tanto ella no cuenta así que solo seremos ella y yo, correcto—le informo con voz fría.

—Esta bien, acompáñenme, ordenare que a usted—señalo al tío de la rubia—Lo lleven con el detenido Tsukino, y al resto con el detenido Black.

La rubia iba temblando del brazo de su amiga, era el momento de saber que fue lo que había ocurrido, hace tanto tiempo.

—Black tienes visita—grito el policía que los había dirigido a su celda…

Zafiro se incorporo de donde se encontraba sentado, al observar a la rubia frente a el, se quedo helado estaba ahí frente a el, al ver su mirada sin luz y embarazada se sintió miserable, y supo que era la hora de pagar por sus pecados, le debía la verdad a la rubia.

— ¡Serena! —susurro

—Zafiro, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que yo te hice? —comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas

—Tranquilízate Serena—la llamo Michiru

El rubio solo observo la escena en silencio, no parecía la escena de dos amantes que tenían algún tiempo separados, la rubia lo miraba con dolor en la mirada, el en cambio la observaba con una inminente culpa.

—Serena yo no quise hacerte daño lo juro…

— ¡Pero lo hiciste!—grito la rubia

—Yo… lo lamento

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar

—Lo hice por amor, un estúpido amor que creí que se había muerto, pero no fue así maldita sea—comento furioso

— ¿Amor, por mi?

—No, Serena amor por otra mujer, que toda su vida te ha odiado—suspiro con dolor en la voz

— ¿Qué? —la rubia aun no asimilaba sus palabras

—Si, me enamore de la mujer incorrecta y desde entonces mi vida ha sido un infierno…—su voz se le quebró

La rubia lo escuchaba en silencio

—Ella me pidió que la ayudará, a separarte de Darien, por que según ella lo amaba, ahora a el—siguió hablando el pelinegro

Las tres personas presentes lo escuchaban con atención.

—Lo admito me dolió, pero termine ayudándola a alejarte de Chiba—declaro con lagrimas en los ojos.

La rubia no pudo soportar mas la incertidumbre, antes de dejarlo continuar lo interrumpió, con la voz repentinamente firme.

— ¿Quién? —lo pregunto todo con una palabra.

— ¡Rei! —susurro el pelinegro

De pronto todo para la rubia se puso obscuro y lo ultimo que sintió fueron unos brazos a su alrededor y la voz de Michiru la escuchaba ya muy lejos.

— ¡Serena! —grito la joven de cabellos agua marina observando como se derrumbaba siendo tomada en brazos inmediatamente por el rubio.

LISTO CHICAS UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO (POR QUE QUIERO MANTENER MI CABEZITA DONDE ESTA PEGADA A MI CUELLO) SI LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ ES POR QUE TERMINARON DE LEER

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS OJALA ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER A QUIEN DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y AQUELLOS ANONIMOS QUE SOLO LEEN MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZON ESO DA ANIMOS DE CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO…

LES ACTULIZO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO A MAS TARDAR EL VIERNES POR LA NOCHE

Flakis: si la verdad el Darien de esta historia es medio menso esperemos que cuando rectifique no sea demasiado tarde.

Roanva: Hola bienvenida gracias por leer y si ojala pronto abra los ojos ese tonto

Lady susi: Hola bienvenida a mi historia y no ten por seguro que eso no podría pasar

Sailor Scar: Gracias por leer ojala este capitulo sea de tu agrado

Straligt: Exacto lo que hizo no se puede remediar, gracias por leer espero no decepcionarte con esta actualización

: No esperemos que no pero si aun le falta sufrir por tonto me alegra que te guste mi historia gracias por leer bienvenida

Chistyedechiba: Amiga lo siento pero es que trato de dejarlo lo mas emociónate posible, si es un bruto pero ya le tocara su rebana del pastel espero te guste este capitulo

Goshy: Gracias, así es tarde o temprano el pelinegro pagar por sus errores espero te guste este capitulo. Jajaja si mas de una quería ahorcarme si amiga pronto Rei va a pagar todo el daño que ha causado

Danimar45: Hola amiga así es el fue infiel y ella no la historia dio una vuelta, espero te guste este capitulo saludos

Issyx: Así es las verdades tarde o temprano salen a la luz, por cierto tus historias son geniales cuídate saludos.

Yeski2000: Así es cuando se de cuenta creme que va a sufrir y mucho gracias por leer

Moonprincess82: Hola amiga si esperemos que se sostenga de su bebito para seguir adelante.

Aynatdreams: Hola bienvenida, si ahora si metió la pata hasta el fondo espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado

Carolinalezcano996: Si ya somos dos Rei es una víbora, si le toco una serpiente por hermana

Yssareyes48: Si ojala lo mande a volar jejejej

Eli chiva: Lo siento pero es parte de la historia que esa bruja se meta entre ellos dos, si creo que estamos de acuerdo el pelinegro no se la merece

Lorena: Amm a mi tampoco me gusta Seiya pero haber un tercero en discordia para darle mas sabor a la historia espero te guste este capitulo

Su: Hola bienvenida, Si que sufra para recuperarla gracias por leer

FifoTsukino: Amiga si estoy de acuerdo contigo para recuperarla primero tendrá que sufrir y mucho saludos.


	8. CAPITULO VIII REVELACIONES PARTE 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO VIII ¡REVELACIONES PARTE 2!**

El rubio salió de prisa con Serena en brazos aun inconsciente, en la comisaria les indicaron a donde le podrían brindar atención medica debido a su estado.

Rápidamente un doctor le tomo sus signos vitales y le coloco alcohol en su nariz, para que con el olor pudiera reaccionar.

— ¿Serena? —la llamo Michiru con voz preocupada

—Michiru…

—Si, pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, por favor dime que no es cierto lo que dijo Zafiro —comenzó a sollozar

—No pienses en eso no le hace bien al bebe —hablo con voz tranquila el rubio.

—Pero, pero mi hermana… —decía sin sentido una y otra vez

—Serena cálmate —le grito la joven de cabello agua marina

— ¡No, tengo que terminar de hablar con Zafiro, quiero saber toda la verdad! —alzo la voz la rubia

— ¡De ninguna manera! —exclamo su tío quien venia ingresando en la habitación. Dejando a Michiru con lo que iba a decir.

—Tío papi yo…

—Dije que no, hija si alguien va a hablar con ese mal nacido, sere yo, tú eres mi responsabilidad y no voy a permitir que nada te perturbe —informo con voz seria el peli plateado

— ¡Es que! —trato de debatir la rubia

—Hija mía entiende, eso no te va a ser ningún bien…

Tanto el rubio como Michiru, observaban al tío de la rubia completamente descompuesto, mientras en la mirada de la joven brillaba una determinación, de algo que debía llevar a cabo.

—Por favor, por su culpa mi vida se convirtió en una pesadilla, y ahora tengo que aclara las cosas por mi hijo —suspiro la rubia acariciándose el abultado vientre.

—Hija…

—Tío, por favor ya no soy una niña —sonrió con dulzura

—Esta bien, pero pediré que traigan a Zafiro aquí por si te sientes mal —cedió al fin su tío.

Salió de la habitación seguido del rubio, quien no salía del asombro de la fortaleza que estaba demostrando la joven después de haberse desmayado.

— ¿Estas segura amiga? —pregunto Michiru

—Si amiga, tengo que hacer esto por mi hijo, pero también por mi misma…

Varios minutos después se escucharon pasos en la enfermería, en donde se encontraba sentada la rubia.

— ¿Sere, estas bien? —pregunto el pelinegro a media voz

Zafiro venia esposado con las manos en su espalda en compañía de un oficial, que lo llevaba para cuidar que no intentara escaparse.

—Si, Zafiro me debes una explicación, ahora quiero oírla —pidió la rubia con voz firme

—Sere…

—Me lo debes —sonrió tocándose el abultado vientre.

Todas las personas que estaban en la habitación, los observaban en silencio, maravillados por como la rubia estaba manejando la situación. En sus bellos ojos solo podía leerse una determinación total.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta el rubio tomo su celular, y activo el video para grabar la platica.

—Hace tiempo conocí por casualidad a tu hermana, o más bien yo creí que era casualidad, salimos un par de veces hasta que acabamos en la cama, en una de nuestras salidas…Me termine enamorando de ella, pero también sentía cosas por ti…

—Por eso no me cortaste enseguida —comento la rubia

—Así es, cuando termine contigo, esa noche Rei me dijo que estaba embarazada —en la habitación solo se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro.

— ¿Embarazada? —pregunto en shock la rubia

—Si, Sere por eso el día del desfile me pidió que terminara contigo, o no iba a tener a mi hijo —se le derramaron algunas lágrimas

— ¡Esa mujer es una desgraciada! —comento Michiru indignada

—Por favor, déjenlo que termine —solicitó la rubia

—Hice lo que me pidió, pero a los pocas semanas tuvo un accidente y perdió al bebe —Zafiro omitió que el había estado presente en el accidente, por que estaba en una estación de policía.

—Lo siento…

—Varias semanas después, Rei te encontró en un restaurante cenando con Darien Chiba y sus prioridades cambiaron —se quedo en silencio al observar a la rubia derramara algunas lagrimas.

Su tío se acerco y tomo su mano.

—Hija ya es suficiente —pidió con la voz quebrada

—No, por favor, Zafiro ¿Dime que paso el día de mi accidente?

El pelinegro solo suspiro, antes de seguir hablando

—El día anterior a tu accidente Rei me busco, y me pidió que la ayudara, a separarte de Darien y estúpidamente así lo hice, lo planeo todo a la perfección, por la mañana le pidió a Viluy que te sacara de tu casa, para llevarte a tu antiguo departamento.

— ¿Viluy? —repitió la rubia

—Si Sere, tanto yo como Rei la teníamos engañada, por eso accedió a ayudarnos, al llegar a tu departamento yo ya estaba adentro en cuanto ingresaste, yo te drogue con un pañuelo previamente preparado —se quedo callado al observar la mirada asesina del tío de la rubia.

La rubia por fin entendió el por que no se acordaba de un par de horas de su vida.

—Viluy, me ayudo a quitarte la ropa y ya solo me quedaba esperar a que llegara tu marido, y nos encontrara supuestamente juntos…aunque entre nosotros no pasó absolutamente nada.

— ¿Pero como supo Darien donde encontrarme? —trato de contener las lagrimas

—Rei, fue a verlo a su oficina… —se quedo en silencio un momento —Después de salir de su oficina Rei me aviso que ya estaba en camino, por lo que solo me prepare para interpretar mi papel, el resto ya lo conoces…

—Eres un mal nacido —grito furioso el peli plateado

—No tío, déjalo por favor llévame a casa —pidió la rubia con la voz entre cortada.

—Sere, perdóname yo no quise hacerte daño, cuando me entere de tu accidente, me sentí como una basura…

El oficial no dejo terminar al pelinegro su disculpa lo saco de la enfermería, afuera se encontraron con Haruka, quien ya estaba en libertad, inmediatamente tomo a al rubia en brazos, para consolarla quien al sentirse en brazos de su querido primo, se derrumbo y lloro logrando solo decirle una sola palabra.

— ¡Gracias!

El castaño se quedo helado, y solo la apretó más fuerte. Se separaron el rubio se dirigió a su casa, y los demás a casa del peli plateado.

Al llegar a su casa Michiru la ayudo a cambiarse de ropa para que pudiera dormir, sabia que después de lo ocurrido tenia que desahogarse pero eso seria el día de mañana.

— ¡No cabe duda que Rei es una mal nacida! —exclamo la castaña escuchando el relato de su padre.

—Debemos cuidar de Serena—finalizo el castaño

El rubio se estaciono frente a la casa del pelinegro dudaba si debía entrar, y mostrarle la grabación que había obtenido, sabia lo que eso le iba a afectar pero ahora que estaba completamente seguro que la rubia era inocente, solo le quedaba contarle la verdad a su amigo.

— ¿Buenas noches Petzai, se encuentra Darien? —saludo el rubio

—Si, señor esta en su despacho…

El rubio toco en el despacho y en cuanto le autorizaron entrar se quedo en shock, su amigo lucia un aspecto horrible, tenia aspecto de no haberse cambiado en varios días.

— ¿Darien? —lo llamo con voz preocupada

— ¿Qué quieres? —respondió fríamente

—Que aspecto…tan horrible…

—Ya se que luzco patético, pero ¿Dime que quieres? —volvió a preguntar con cara de pocos amigos.

El rubio solo suspiro no sabia como comenzar con el relato.

—Hace un rato mi cuñado localizo a Zafiro —Observo la mueca de disgusto que hizo el pelinegro —Y Serena se enfrento a el —soltó de golpe

— ¿Qué?

—Si, Darien te equivocaste ellos no son amantes, Serena decía la verdad, siempre dijo la verdad ella no se acostó con Zafiro…

— ¡Andrew, por dios yo los vi! —grito el pelinegro con dolor en la voz.

—Sabía que no me ibas a creer, ve esto —pidió, reproduciendo el video que tenia en su celular.

El pelinegro observaba el video, con los ojos abiertos como platos, al terminar la grabación unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos azules.

—La perdí —susurro

—Si, Darien la has perdido —finalizo el rubio tomando su celular de la mesa.

—Por favor vete—pidió con lágrimas en los ojos el pelinegro.

El rubio solo salió de la casa de su amigo, con preocupación sabia que por culpa de una mala mujer, su amigo y su ahora futura prima habían perdido la oportunidad de estar juntos.

De vuelta en casa de la rubia todos aun no salían del asombro la joven había demostrado una gran valentía en enfrentar a Zafiro, aunque eso no era nada en comparación, cuando tuviera que estar cara a cara con su hermana.

—Pobrecita—suspiro el castaño observando a la rubia respirar suavemente

—Pero gracias a usted, toda la verdad salió a la luz—sonrió Michiru

—Bueno ahora vamos a dormir—finalizo dándole un beso a su prima en la frente.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, para dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos.

La rubia trataba de dormir sin conseguirlo, hasta que por la madrugada sintió una punzada horrible a la altura de la cadera, comenzando a gemir del dolor que sentía, era como si la estuvieras cortando en pedazos.

— ¡Michiru! —grito varias veces con todas sus fuerzas entre lagrimas y sollozos

Toda la casa ya se encontraba en silencio en cuanto escucharon los gritos de la rubia, tanto el castaño como Michiru brincaron en sus respectivas camas, apresurándose a ir a su lado.

—Sere—la llamo la peli agua marina ingresando en la habitación.

— ¡Me duele! —trato de explicarse

La joven jadeo del susto al observar las manchas de sangre en parte de las sabanas de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? —grito el castaño ingresando en la habitación

—Esta sangrando—dijo en un susurro Michiru

—Mi bebe…

—Tranquilízate Serena voy a llamar una ambulancia—el castaño sacudió ligeramente a la enfermera, que se había puesto pálida y parecía no reaccionar.

—Lo siento—se disculpo Michiru

—Haruka, mi hijo—grito la rubia quejándose del dolor

—No le va a pasar nada, tranquilízate…

—Si Sere tranquila—le tomo la mano Michiru tratando de calmarla

Rápidamente el castaño, tomo el teléfono de la habitación y pidió una ambulancia de inmediato, mientras Michiru trataba inútilmente de calmar a la rubia, los demás habitantes de la casa entraban en la habitación, quedándose de piedra al ver a la rubia, pálida como muerto, y manchas de sangre en las sabanas.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y los paramédicos ingresaron en la habitación, para poder trasladar a la rubia a un hospital.

Michiru se fue con ella en la ambulancia mientas que los demás se iban con Haruka, en su auto.

—Michiru, no quiero perder a mi hijo—sollozaba la rubia

—Señora tranquilícese, esto no es bueno para el producto—la regaño uno de los paramédicos.

—Tranquila—hablo con seriedad Michiru, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Al llegar al hospital de inmediato, la ingresaron en una habitación para intentar detener la hemorragia, de la paciente, todos en la sala estabas muy preocupados, por la salud de la rubia y el pequeño Apolo.

—Mama—la castaña tenia los ojos hinchados.

—Cálmate Lita, Serena nos necesitas fuertes—suspiro su padre con la voz quebrada

— ¡Esta vida es tan injusta! —grito el castaño

Su padre solo lo miro como suplicándole que se controlara, ya que su esposa sollozaba entre sus brazos, y la castaña estaba recargada en una pared con los ojos hinchados, alguien tendría que ser fuerte, le dio a entender con la mirada.

—Lo siento…

La castaña se incorporo de su asiento y decidió marcarle a su novio, sabia que corría el riesgo de que este le avisara a Darien, pero necesitaba tanto que la abrazara. De verdad lo necesitaba.

— ¿Lita? —respondió preocupado el rubio eran casi las cuatro de la mañana

—Andrew, te necesito Serena se puso mal comenzó a sangrar y…

—Tranquila mi amor, salgo para allá—dijo cortando la comunicación, todos sabían que la rubia se pensaba aliviar en la clínica a donde estuvo internada.

Se levanto rápidamente del cuarto de visitas de la casa del pelinegro, no había querido dejarlo solo por si cometía alguna estupidez, se vistió a toda prisa y salió rumbo al despacho.

El pelinegro estaba en la habitación, que había compartido con la rubia, tirado en el suelo en medio de la habitación abrazando una foto de la rubia, había ropa, zapatos, fotos y objetos personales de la rubia tirados en el suelo de la habitación.

— ¡Darien, demonios te he buscado por toda la casa! —grito el rubio molesto

Al observar la escena no pudo evitar, sentirse mal por su amigo, se veía completamente destrozado el gran Darien Chiba, tirado en el suelo, la escena era patética.

—Por que no te largaste —respondió este en apenas un susurro

—Eso no importa ahora, levántate demonios, tu hijo esta por nacer —le informo ayudándolo a incorporarse

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, anda date un baño, y por dios cámbiate de ropa…

El pelinegro se baño y se cambio como en otro mundo, estaba aun en shock, Serena estaba de parto su hijo, su hijo iba a nacer.

En la clínica todos estaban pasando unos minutos angustiantes.

Paso alrededor de una hora de larga espera, hasta que ingreso Michiru en compañía de un hombre mayor de cabellos canos, quien no traía una cara muy alentadora.

— ¿Cómo esta? —pregunto el castaño

—Logre detener el sangrado, pero Serena va a tener que dar a luz a mas tardar en un par de horas, el cordón umbilical se esta enredado en el cuello del bebe y es muy peligroso esperar…

—Pero solo tiene siete meses—sollozo Zyocite

—Eso es lo que me preocupa el producto, aun es pequeño, por suerte todos sus órganos están desarrollados, solo tendría que pasar un par de días en la incubadora, por si presentara algún inconveniente…—siguió hablando el hombre mayor.

— ¿Mi hija va a estar bien? —hablo el peli plateado

—Si, tengamos fe, tal vez tenga que intervenirla, ¿El padre va a estar presente en el nacimiento del bebe? —pregunto el doctor observando a Haruka, pensando que tal vez el era el padre.

— ¡Si! —exclamo el pelinegro quien venia ingresando en la habitación en compañía del rubio.

—De ninguna manera—casi grito el castaño

—Haruka cálmate—pidió Zyocite

El doctor solo observaba la escena sin entender nada.

La castaña acudió al lado de su novio, permitiendo que la abrazara, viendo atónita la escena de su hermano y el esposo de su prima.

—Señores estamos en un hospital, posiblemente tenga que practicarle una cesárea a la paciente y solo el padre puede estar presente—comento el galeno

—Yo soy el padre…

—Ah, ahora si estas seguro…desgraciado—exploto el castaño

— ¡Hijo! —gritaron al mismo tiempo los padres del castaño

—Por favor Señor Chiba no complique las cosas, usted es la ultima persona a la que Serena querría a su lado en este momento—hablo Michiru dejando a todos en silencio.

El rubio soltó a su novia, y tomo al pelinegro del brazo quien sin decir una sola palabra abandono la sala.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Malachate rompió el silencio.

—Entra tu hijo, todos sabemos que Serena es como tu hermanita pequeña—sonrió para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

Haruka, se fue en compañía del doctor, y de Michiru quien asistiría a los médicos en el parto de la rubia, junto con otras compañeras.

Mientras en el jardín del hospital.

— ¡Maldita sea! —grito el pelinegro con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Cálmate Darien—le pidió el rubio

—Como demonios quieres que me calme, no voy a poder estar presente en el nacimiento de mi hijo y todo por idiota—gritaba en pelinegro, mientras daba de puñetazos en un árbol

—Pero podemos estar aquí al pendiente…

—No es suficiente—suspiro frustrado el pelinegro

—Amigo…

—Ya se que todo es mi culpa, pero eso no evita que me duela—las lagrimas corrían furiosas por sus mejillas.

En el interior del hospital varias enfermeras preparaban a la rubia, para el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto Michiru preocupada

—Si, quiero que mi bebe nazca normal…

—Pero eso es muy arriesgado—trato de hacerla entrar en razón la joven de cabellos agua marina

—No, yo quiero traerlo al mundo sin cirugías—sonrió la rubia

—Señora Chiba, eso seria algo arriesgado—intervino el doctor Moon

—Por favor…

—Esta bien, pero solo con la condición de que si algo no sale como lo esperamos, me va a dejar intervenirla de inmediato…

—Esta bien—suspiro con alegría la rubia.

La trasladaron a la sala de parto, preparándola con la anestesia local solo de medio cuerpo, conectándola a todos los aparatos necesarios, mientras afuera preparaban al castaño para entrar a acompañar a su prima.

—Se encuentra cómoda—Pregunto el doctor Moon

—Si—sonrió la joven

—Sere—la llamo el castaño

—Haruka, estoy nerviosa—le confió la rubia tratando de ignorar el dolor

—Tranquila todo va a salir bien el bebe va a estar bien—sonrió el castaño tomando fuertemente su mano.

Las contracciones comenzaron a llegar cada vez con más frecuencia y cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. Los gritos de la bella rubia se escuchaban cada vez más alto.

La colocaron en posición correcta para que pudiera comenzar la labor de parto.

—Muy bien Serena, cuando yo te lo indique vas a pujar con todas tus fuerzas—le informo el doctor

—Si—susurro la rubia con la frente perlada en sudor

—Muy bien Serena, puja…

La joven pujaba cada que las contracciones eran más dolorosas, tratando de ignorar el dolor se concreto solo en la idea que dentro un par de minutos tendría a su pequeño hijo en brazos. Cubierta completamente en sudor, hacia lo que el doctor le solicitaba.

—Ya se ve la cabecita, vamos Serena un intento mas…

—Si—grito la rubia retorciéndose de dolor

Mientras una hermosa pelinegra en un departamento de la cuidad hacia un intento mas de hablar con el pelinegro, solo que esta vez se quedo de piedra con la noticia que le había dado una de las sirvientas, su hermana estaba dando a luz, y Darien estaba con ella, maldijo su mala suerte salió de la cama, se vistió a toda prisa y se dirigió al hospital.

—Vamos pequeña un poco mas—pidió el doctor Moon quien ya sostenía gran parte del bebe cubierto de sangre en sus manos

La rubia pujo por ultima vez escuchando el llanto de su hijo, que llenaba toda la habitación las lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

Tanto el castaño como Michiru, también derramaron algunas lagrimas ese bebe, representaba un pequeño milagro de vida.

El doctor procedió a entregarle el bebe a Michiru, para que lo aseara y se lo entregara a la rubia.

— ¿Mi hijo? —pregunto ansiosa la rubia

—Ahora te lo trae Michiru, es hermoso—suspiro el castaño

Los bellos ojos de la rubia solo se cubrieron de lagrimas moría de ganas de tener a su bebe, en sus brazos.

—Sere—la llamo la peli agua marina colocándole al bebe en envuelto en una manta azul en sus brazos

Con ayuda del castaño Sere cargo a su hijo por primera vez, quien al sentir los cálidos y protectores brazos de su madre se quedo callado, y abrió sus hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de su padre, tanto el castaño como la joven se quedaron sin habla el bebe era realmente hermoso.

—Hola mi amor, yo soy tu mama—hablaba la rubia besando su cabecita—Bienvenido al mundo—le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

—Serena tiene que descansar, Michiru se va a llevar al bebe a los cuneros y a usted la van a trasladar a una habitación, para que mas tarde le de comer—informo el doctor

La castaña salió a buscar a su novio, y lo encontró sentado en una de las bancas del jardín en compañía del pelinegro quien tenía los ojos hinchados, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la mujer que venia caminando rumbo a la entrada del hospital. Solo sintió que la furia crecía en su interior.

—Lárgate perra —grito la castaña caminando a toda prisa pasando al lado de su novio, dejándolo confuso al escucharla gritar.

— ¿Por qué me hablas así primita? —fingió demencia la joven pelinegra

—Eres una mustia…—exclamo dándole una cachetada.

— ¿Por qué me pegas Lita? —pregunto molesta la pelinegra observándola con odio

—Eres una descarada, no entiendo que vio el imbécil de Zafiro en ti—sonrió al verla cambiar de color

— ¿Zafiro?

—Si, Zafiro tu amante…

El pelinegro y el rubio solo observaban la discusión de las dos mujeres sin decir una sola palabra. Incorporándose para intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario

—Eso no es cierto—trato de callarla con una mirada de profundo odio, cuando observo a Darien mirándola fijamente se quedo en shock

—Si tu amiguito ya nos conto toda la historia…

—Yo no se…—trato de abofetearla pero la castaña esquivo hábilmente su mano. —Estas loca…—trato de pegarle nuevamente

—No Reí tus mentiras aquí ya nadie te las cree—se carcajeo al observarla que ya no sabia que decir.

—Darien tu no puedes creer esa sarta de mentiras, yo te amo—se agarro a un clavo ardiendo, observando con lagrimas en los ojos al pelinegro

—Eres una zorra, por tu maldita culpa perdí a mi mujer y a mi hijo—grito furioso el pelinegro

—Me las van a pagar—juro antes de dirigirse a la salida

La castaña iba a tomarla de los cabellos, pero su novio la detuvo y la abrazo para que no fuera a cometer una locura.

—Suéltame…

—Mi amor tranquilízate—pidió el rubio sin soltarla.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo el móvil de la castaña, comenzó a sonar al observar que se trataba de su padre contesto inmediatamente, solo dijo unas cuantas palabras.

—Ahora voy—sonrió

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto impaciente el pelinegro

—Parece que ya eres padre—informo echando a andar rumbo a la entrada de la clínica.

La rubia ya se encontraba en una cómoda habitación, sus tíos ya habían ingresado al cuarto y todos solo estaban esperando que le llevaran al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Afuera en uno de los pasillos de la clínica se encontraba el pelinegro y el rubio.

—Tengo que verla—susurro el pelinegro al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No se si ella quiera verte—comento con pena el rubio.

—Por favor…

—Esta bien lo intentare—suspiro el rubio, buscando a su novia, solo ella podía ayudarlo a que el pelinegro entrara a ver a la rubia y a su hijo.

Michiru ingreso en la habitación con el pequeño Apolo en brazos, todos en el cuarto se acercaron a conocerlo antes de la enfermera se lo entregara a su madre.

— ¡Por dios si fuera moreno seria una mini copia de Darien! —exclamo con sorpresa la castaña

— ¿De verdad se parece a Darien? —pregunto curiosa la rubia

—Si hija, es igual a tu marido, solo que mi nieto saco tu color de piel—sonrió el peli plata tomando al bebe en brazos.

—Hola mi amor, yo soy tu abuelita— hablo Zyocite tomo un pequeña manita del bebe con lagrimas en los ojos.

En ese instante sonó el móvil de la castaña esta salió de la habitación, sin decir nada.

—No se si ella quiera verte, después de lo desgraciado que te comportaste con ella—suspiro la castaña. Ya no estaba tan molesta con el después de ver, que el despreciaba a su prima Rei.

—Lita, por favor—suplico el pelinegro

—Esta bien, pero no te garantizo nada…—comento ingresando de nuevo en la habitación.

En ese momento su prima ya tenia a su hijo en sus brazos, sonreía resplandecientemente, acariciando a su bebe, quienes eran observados con infinito amor, por su familia.

—Sere afuera esta Darien, quiere entrar a conocer al bebe—soltó rápidamente las palabras.

—Yo…— la rubia se quedo en silencio

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio observaban expectantes a la rubia, esperando saber, si le permitiría entrar al pelinegro…

**¿LO DEJARA ENTRAR? ¿USTEDES LO DEJARIAN ENTRAR?**

**LISTO CHICAS UN CAPITULO MAS LAMENTO MUCHO NO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO COMO QUISIERA PERO CON TANTAS COSAS AVECES MI CEREBRO SE BLOQUEA ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO…**

**MIL GRACIAS A QUIENES SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS… MIL GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS**

****FIFOTSUKINO**LADYSUSI**YESKI2000**DANIMAR45**ROANVA**FLAKIS**MOONPRINCESS82**ISSYX**AYNATDREAMS**SUKIANGELES**CHISTIEDECHIBA**CAROLINALEZCANO996**STARLIGT**ELIANAMZ**DIANAMINAMARTINEZ**LORENA**GOSHY****

**MIL GRACIAS POR VIVIR CONMIGO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA…**


	9. CAP IX UNA ESPERANZA DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO IX ¡UNA ESPERANZA DE UNA NUEVA VIDA!**

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio en los cuales, todos los presentes continuaron en silencio, la rubia acariciaba la cabecita de su hijo sumida en una extraño, silencio de cual parecía no querer salir.

—Hija —el peli plateado saco de sus pensamientos a la rubia

—Tío papi, yo…

—Si no quieres que ese idiota entre estas en todo tu derecho —comento con tono acido el castaño.

— ¡Haruka! —le grito su madre mirándolo con reprobación

—No, Haruka, a pesar de todo Apolo es su hijo, yo no podría impedir que lo viera —suspiro la rubia

—Mi niña —Zyocite se acerco a tomar su mano

—Lita, por favor dile a Darien que entre, tómalo si —la rubia le ofreció al bebe a su tía esperando que lo tomara en sus brazos.

— Espera hija —la llamo su padre —Haruka vamos por un café —trato se sonar cordial, de sobra sabia que su hijo, y el pelinegro no se llevaban precisamente bien.

—Esta bien —respondió secamente el castaño.

A fuera de la habitación para el pelinegro, esos minutos se estaban convirtiendo en una tortura.

— ¿Y si no quiere verme? —pregunto en voz alta con dolor

—Seria un castigo justo —sonrió de medio lado el rubio

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió saliendo el tío de la rubia, seguido por sus dos hijos.

—La lastimas de nuevo y te juro que esta vez si te mato —advirtió el castaño, pasando a su lado, siguiendo a su padre quien solo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Lita? —pregunto el pelinegro con temor en la voz

—Serena accedió a que entraras, pero por favor…

—Lo se —respondió bajando la mirada

Cuando la castaña iba a seguirlo para entrar de nuevo en la habitación, el rubio la tomo de la mano, mirándola con un movimiento negativo de cabeza, dándole a entender que ellos esperarían a fuera.

La rubia estaba recostada en la cama sintiéndose impotente, de no saber en que momento justo el pelinegro entraría en la habitación, pero sobre todo perderse la forma en como el miraría por primera vez a su hijo.

Cuando el pelinegro ingreso en la habitación, se quedo quieto en la entrada sin saber como reaccionar, observo a la rubia quien lucia pálida, tenia un aspecto ansioso en el rostro, cuando su mirada se clavo en el pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija azul, en brazos de la tía de la rubia sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

Es ese momento como si el bebe supiera que su padre estaba cerca comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Tía mami que pasa? —pregunto ansiosa la rubia

—Nada, Sere tranquila —le respondió Michiru —Pase… —le hablo observando al pelinegro

La rubia se tenso al instante al escuchar la palabra pase, eso solo podía significar que el pelinegro se encontraba en la habitación.

En cambio el pelinegro, presiono a sus pies para acercarse a donde se encontraba la tía de la rubia, quien le pedía con la mirada que se acercara.

Lentamente se acerco a donde se encontraba el bebe envuelto en una manta azul, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, cuando observo por primera vez en silencio a su hijo.

Se maravillo del parecido que tenia en bebe con el, tenia un poco de cabello negro azabache como el y su color de piel era idéntico al de la rubia, se quedo quieto cuando el pequeño abrió sus enormes ojos, color azul oscuro que lo miraron fijamente durante un instante, por un momento se quedo en shock era como estar observando sus ojos sus mismos ojos.

— ¿Quiere cargarlo? —le pregunto la tía de rubia tratando de sonar cordial.

—Si… —respondió el pelinegro con la voz entrecortada

Al escuchar la voz de su tía, la rubia cerró sus ojos tratando de contener inútilmente las lágrimas, al imaginarse la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos sin luz.

El pelinegro tomo con suavidad y cuidado aunque con algo de torpeza a su hijo en brazos, el pequeño al sentir el cambio de brazos hizo una mueca en su carita y rompió a llorar.

—Sujétele la cabecita —pidió Michiru

—Y háblele para que se acostumbre a su voz —aconsejo Zyocite.

Trato inútilmente de que la voz no se le quebrara.

—Hola bebe —dijo a penas en un susurro

El pequeño pareció percibir su emoción, se quedo en silencio bostezo y cerró nuevamente sus ojitos. Transcurrieron a si un par de minutos en los que el pelinegro observaba con infinito amor a su primer hijo, siendo observado con recelo por ambas mujeres.

Después de algunos minutos que parecieron interminables para las mujeres presentes.

—Es hora de que Serena alimente al pequeño Apolo para que ambos duerman un rato —informo con voz firme la joven enfermera

—Si claro —respondió el pelinegro entregándole el bebe a la enfermera, observando como Michiru se acercaba a la rubia, para ayudarla a tomar en sus delicados brazos al bebe.

Se quedo en silencio mirando con adoración a la rubia, quien inmediatamente al tomar, al pequeño cerro sus ojos, besando suavemente su cabecita.

—Es hora de que se vaya Señor Chiba —la hablo la tía de la rubia, viendo como el pelinegro se encogía de hombros y se dirigía rumbo a la salida, antes de salir se dio la vuelta suspirando antes de hablar.

— ¡Gracias Serena! —exclamo antes de cruzar el umbral para irse.

A la rubia se le resbalaron unas traicioneras lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—No llores Sere eso puede provocar que la leche le haga daño al bebe —comento Michiru tratando de sonar firme.

— ¡Lo siento, me enseñas como alimentar a mi hijo! —pidió tratando de sonreír.

Afuera de la habitación tanto la castaña como su prometido, no podían hablar ambos solo pensaban en lo que podía estar ocurriendo dentro de ese cuarto, cuando vieron al pelinegro salir, con los ojos aun húmedos por las lagrimas.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunto el rubio

—Si…

—Bueno voy con mi prima —informo la castaña alejándose de ambos hombres

— ¿Darien? —lo llamo el rubio preocupado

—Estoy bien, mi hijo es hermoso —declaro con orgullo en la voz

—No lo se yo aun no lo conozco…

—Se parece a mi padre, y a mí pero tiene el hermoso color de piel de ella —suspiro con dolor en la voz

—Tal vez aun puedas recuperarlos

—No lo creo Andrew, la lastime demasiado, aun así siempre cuidare de ellos.

—Amigo no te des por vencido, no todo fue culpa tuya si no de la desequilibrada de su hermana

—Puede ser, aunque la verdad es que nadie me obligo a acostarme con ella —inspiro profundamente —Se que Serena me hubiera perdonado la forma tan injusta en que la trate, pero…

—La verdad es que si, a pesar de todo es su hermana…

—Lo se —finalizo el pelinegro nuevamente con lagrimas en los ojos zafiros.

Cuando la castaña ingreso en la habitación, su prima sonreía mientras alimentaba a su hijo por primera vez con ayuda de su madre, quien tenia sus manos debajo de las de la rubia por si algo no salía bien.

—Te vez preciosa —sonrió la castaña

—Gracias Lita…

La joven entendió de inmediato a que se refería, su prima se sintió bien al saber que el pedirle que dejara entrar al pelinegro había sido beneficioso tanto para ella como para el bebe.

Terminando de darle de comer al bebe la rubia se quedo dormida, no si antes hacerle prometer a su tía que cuidaran de su hijo.

Trascurrió la noche en calma como todo estaba en orden con la rubia y el pequeño los darían de alta al otro día por la mañana.

El pelinegro no se despego para nada de la clínica, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los cuneros, observando dormir a su primogénito. Solo se aparto del lado de su hijo para poder ir asearse y comer algo.

—Vaya amigo tienes un mejor aspecto—lo saludo el rubio con una sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro

—Si, mi hijo me ha devuelto las esperanzas…

Estaban sumergidos en su plática esperando que la rubia saliera de su habitación, para dirigirse a su casa cuando, observaron a Michiru pasar a su lado sonriéndole a un atractivo joven.

La rubia sujetaba a su hijo en brazos lista para salir con ayuda de su tío, quien la llevaba suavemente de la cintura., para brindarle apoyo al caminar.

—Hola nueva mama—saludo el pelinegro observando a la rubia que venia cruzando la puerta.

— ¡Seiya! —grito emocionada la rubia

El pelinegro se quedo en scock, al ver la sonrisa resplandeciente de la rubia le estaba dedicando al doctorcito, misma que este correspondía con la mismo anhelo.

—Mírate por dios estas más bella que antes…

La rubia solo se sonrojo, Seiya se acerco a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla con sumo cuidado.

—Seiya mira mi bebe—comento la rubia con mucho orgullo

Mientras tanto Darien solo observaba la escena sin decir ni una sola palabra, sabia que no tenia ningún derecho de decirle nada, pero eso no evitaba que se muriera de celos.

—Si princesa es hermoso y tan valiente como tu…

—Mi tía dice que saco mi color de piel y se parece a…—se quedo callada no podía mencionar el nombre del pelinegro sin que se le quebrara la voz.

—A su padre—Seiya solo suspiro profundamente

—Si—susurro bajito la rubia y una lágrima traicionera se derramo por su mejilla derecha.

—Mi niña, vámonos a casa ambos deben descansar—trato de darle ánimos a la joven madre

—Tengo algunos papeles que checar pero ¿Por la tarde los puedo visitar? —le pregunto Seiya al tío de la rubia

—Por supuesto doctor Kou

Dicho esto el peli plata se llevo a la rubia en dirección a la salida, al pasar junto al pelinegro lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, este no dijo nada solo miro a la rubia con un inmenso anhelo, sin decir nada.

Llegaron a su casa, Zyocite acostó al bebe en su cunita, que estaría en el cuarto de la rubia, mientras Michiru ayudaba a la rubia a recostarse para que pudiera dormir un rato.

Salieron de la habitación después de dejara a ambos dormidos, cuando escucharon a Haruka y a su padre discutir en la sala.

—No padre…

—Hijo entiende, es su padre tiene… —el peli plateado no puedo terminar la frase al ver a su mujer parada junto a al enfermera en la entrada de la sala.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —pregunto la madre del castaño

—Por ser el caso de Serena un milagro, según el director nos dieron la oportunidad de llevárnosla sin registrar al niño como corresponde antes de salir de la clínica y…—suspiro antes de continuar—No se si Darien va a reconocer a mi nieto sin haberle realizado unos exámenes de ADN

—Eso no es necesario maldita sea—grito Haruka furioso

—No creo que eso sea necesario—sonrió de oreja a oreja Zyocite dejando ambos hombres con cara de interrogación.

—Eso es cierto— Michiru sonrió también complicidad a la madre del castaño

— ¿Amor?

—Malachate, yo vi su cara ese hombre ya no duda que Apolo sea su hijo, te apuesto lo que quieras a que el mismo te va a buscar para darle su apellido sin dudarlo ni un solo momento…

— Madre— la llamo el castaño con cara de enojo

— Hijo, estoy completamente segura, ¿Cierto Michiru? — se volvió para observar a la joven enfermera quien solo asintió con la cabeza, en señal de estar de acuerdo

— Zyocite, a veces no te entiendo— suspiro el peli plata

— ¿Cuándo tienen que registra a mi nieto? — pregunto para aligerar el ambiente

— Mañana por la tarde estará aquí un representante del hospital y otro del juzgado

— Muy bien yo me encargare de llamar a Darien Chiba— informo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a ambos hombres sorprendidos.

Mientras tanto en casa del pelinegro este no salía de su felicidad, era padre tenia un hijo por el cual velar, se sentía un completo idiota si hubiera confiado en la rubia, ahora se encontrarían los tres juntos en estos momentos.

—Amigo…—lo llamo el rubio quien venia ingresando en el despacho

—Si…

—De verdad que tu hijo es hermoso, Lita no deja de hablar del bebe esta tan feliz—sonrió de medio lado

—Si es precioso, cuanto daría por tenerlos a mi lado—trato de contener las lágrimas

—Lucha por ellos no te des por vencido…

Estaban sumidos en la platica cuando Petzai, toco el despacho.

—Señor Chiba tiene una llamada

— ¿Quién es?—pregunto el pelinegro sin una curiosidad real en la voz

—La Señora Zyocite Tsukino—informo la peli verde

— ¿Mi suegra? —pregunto en voz alta el rubio.

—Esta bien pásame la llamada—suspiro el pelinegro

Unos segundos después tomaba el auricular, con manos temblorosas esperaba que no le llamara para informarle que no le iban a permitir volver a ver a su hijo.

—Hola—saludo el pelinegro

—Señor Chiba, habla la tía de Serena

— ¿En que puedo servirle?

—Por teléfono no puedo informarle, por eso le pido si es tan amable de venir a mi casa en un par de horas, para tratar asuntos relacionados con mi nieto… Y obviamente también con mi niña…

—Por supuesto—trato de sonar firme el pelinegro

—Muy bien lo espero después de la seis, sea puntual por favor—la mujer sonrió al otro lado de la línea

—Cuente con ello—respondió cortando la comunicación.

El pelinegro se quedo con el teléfono en la mano, de que querían hablar con el, en su mente se formo una sola palabra que lo dejo sin aliento **«DIVORCIO»**

— ¿Qué paso Darien? —pregunto ansioso el rubio

—La tía de Serena me cito esta tarde para hablar de asuntos relacionados con mi hijo y Serena—suspiro abatido el pelinegro

— ¿Asuntos?

—Andrew y si me pide que le de el divorcio ¿Qué voy a hacer? —grito con desesperación

—Dar aunque te duela, si Serena te pide su libertad tendrás que dársela

—No puedo, no puedo…

—Amigo…— el rubio le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro

—Déjame solo por favor—pidió con la voz entre cortada

—Esta bien—el rubio salió preocupado del despacho

El pelinegro se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, no podía resistir la idea de perderla, recordó la sonrisa que ella le dedico por la mañana al doctor, sabia que la rubia tenia derecho a rehacer su vida a ser libre, pero la sola idea de pensarlo le causaba un tremendo dolor en el pecho.

« ¿Podre recuperarla?» era la pregunta que se hacia una y otra vez el pelinegro.

En casa de la rubia esta se incorporaba ante el llanto de su pequeño hijo, que se suponía estaba durmiendo en una cunita que le habían colocado casi a los pies de su cama inmediatamente escucho pasos en la habitación, seguidos de la dulce voz de Michiru quien le estaba hablando al bebe.

—Tranquilo pequeño ahora te cambio el pañal…

—Michiru

—Si Sere, parece que esta mojado ahora lo cambio—informo la joven procediendo a cambiar al bebe

La rubia no pudo evitar llorar de impotencia si se encontrara sana podría encargarse ella misma de una tarea, tan cotidiana como cambiarle un pañal a su hijo, al observarla llorar Michiru se sintió mal, se acerco a ella colocándole al bebe entre sus brazos para consolarla.

—Si yo no estuviera ciega…

—No te preocupes amiga, estoy segura que ahora que ya nació el pequeño Apolo, tú podrás operarte

— ¿Tu crees? —sonrió con esperanza la rubia

—Claro…

En ese momento llamaron a su puerta para informarles que el doctor Kou se encontraba en la sala, que quería ver a la rubia, esta solo asintió, pidió que le informaran a Seiya que en unos minutos bajaría.

Mientras tanto en uno de los barrios bajos de Londres la pelinegra contrataba los servicios de un hombre para que siguiera a su hermana, en espera de un buen momento para vengarse, de la humillación que le habían hecho pasar tanto su familia como el maldito del pelinegro sabia que tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de hacerla pagar.

En la sala de la casa de los tíos de la rubia se encontraba el pelinegro en compañía de una atractiva peli azul, en espera de que bajara la rubia.

— ¿Tu crees que le interese mi propuesta? —pregunto el pelinegro algo nervioso

—Claro que si

—Tal vez es demasiado pronto…

—No lo creo ahora que ya se alivio, es mucho más fácil llevar a cabo la cirugía

Ambos de quedaron callados al escuchar pasos que indicaban la presencia de alguien mas.

—Hola—saludo la rubia quien venia del brazo de la peli agua marina

— ¿Princesa? —el pelinegro corrió a tomarla de la mano para ayudarla a sentarse en uno de los sofás junto a el

— ¿Seiya como estas?

—Bien pero déjame presentarte a alguien—tomo la mano de la rubia para que pudiera estrechar la mano de la peli azul

—Hola Serena, soy Amy Mizuno…

—Mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino—sonrió con amabilidad

—Ah que mal educada soy, hola Michiru, ¿Cómo estas? —sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia la joven quien la tomo ligeramente

—Bien gracias Doctora Mizuno—respondió la peli agua marina

— ¿Se conocen? —pregunto con curiosidad la rubia

—Si amiga hace tiempo hice unas prácticas con la doctora Mizuno es una gran neuróloga y oftalmóloga—respondió la joven

—Gracias Michiru, pero no soy tan buena

— ¿Oftalmóloga? —repitió la rubia

El pelinegro solo observaba a las tres mujeres platicar, sintiéndose de pronto fuera de lugar.

—Si Serena la verdad cuando Seiya me conto sobre tu caso me emocione mucho…

— ¡Amy! —la llamo el pelinegro al sentir en apretón de la rubia en su mano

—Espero que no te molestes con Seiya, pero tu caso es de verdad un verdadero milagro, para la ciencia y si tu me permites me gustaría…

Pero el pelinegro no la dejo terminar

—Amy, yo le digo…

—Seiya—suspiro la rubia

—Seré, Amy es una gran doctora en el área de oftalmología y neurología, es una experta en casos de la vista, cuando en una convención le conté sobre tu caso de inmediato se intereso y juntos hemos estado estudiando el mismo durante algún tiempo, pero para serte sincero pensaba hablar contigo un poco después no contaba con que te aliviaras de siete meses —sonrió tomando sus manos entre las suyas

—Si es que mi hijo ya tenía prisa por nacer — trato de bromear la rubia

— Bueno el caso es que Amy quiere hacerse cargo de tu cirugía para que — suspiro profundamente — Puedas volver a ver

Todos se quedaron en silencio Michiru solo sonrió, sabia que Amy era una gran doctora y no había ninguna duda que ella conseguiría que la rubia volviera a ver, Seiya se puso tenso esperando la respuesta de la joven, y la peli azul no tenia ninguna expresión en su cara.

— ¿Eso es posible? —susurro la rubia

—Así es Serena, tu caso me llamo mucho la atención has demostrado ser muy valiente, ¿Pero no te gustaría poder ver a tu bebe?...

—Ese es mi mayor sueño

—Bueno si tu me dejas yo puedo ayudarte a realizarlo —sonrió la peli azul colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Yo…

—Amiga la doctora Mizuno es de las mejores en su área si no es que la mejor —intervino Michiru

—Piénsalo con calma y si te animas yo voy a estar en la cuidad dos semanas, podemos programar todo en el momento en que tu lo decidas —informo la doctora

—Si gracias —sonrió con duda la rubia

Se despidieron y la rubia subió a su habitación como en trance sabia que era una gran oportunidad, pero y si algo no salía bien y solo se ilusionaba de nuevo.

Alimento al bebe y después de que se durmiera ella le pidió a su prima que la llevara a dar un paseo al jardín mientras Michiru se quedaba al pendiente de su hijo, para que pudiera pensar con mas calma, decidió relatarle a su prima la visita de Seiya y la doctora Mizuno.

— ¿De verdad podrías operarte? —pregunto esperanzada la castaña

—Si pero…

—Tienes miedo

—Si…

Estaban platicando cuando llego el pelinegro a casa de la madre de la castaña, quien inmediatamente las observo sentadas en medio del pasto, junto a las rosas y le entraron ganas de acercarse, pero antes de acercarse decidió que lo mejor era no presionar a la rubia, así que encamino hacia la entrada en compañía de la joven que le había abierto la puerta, la castaña al observar al pelinegro solo suspiro causando curiosidad en la rubia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto la rubia

—Acaba de llegar Darien…

— ¿De verdad?

—Si… —volvió a suspirar sabia que ahora que se había descubierto que su prima era inocente, era cuestión de tiempo que Darien intentara recuperarla.

—Me llevas a mi cuarto —pidió la rubia sin expresión en la voz

La castaña asintió y la ayudo a levantarse para acudir a su habitación.

Dentro de la casa al pelinegro lo condujeron a la biblioteca, y le informaron que enseguida bajaría la Señora Zyocite. Suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sofás, no podía apartar la imagen de la rubia de su mente, la amaba con locura, pero sabia que le había fallado, aunque en el fondo de su corazón trataría de estar a su lado, no sabia como pero estaría a su lado.

Al abrirse la puerta observo, ingresar a la tía de su esposa, vestida muy elegante como era su costumbre.

—Buenas tardes Señor Chiba

—Buenas tardes Señora Tsukino

— Supongo que se preguntara para que lo mande a llamar…

—Así es…

—Bueno voy a ir directo al grano, por ser el caso de Serena una excepción nos permitieron llevarnos a ambos sin haber registrado debidamente al niño —Se quedo en silencio observando la mirada del pelinegro, para ver si le delataba molestia —El caso es que mañana acudirán del Registro Civil y del Hospital, para registrar a mi nieto y…

En ese instante el pelinegro reacciono

— ¿Usted, quiere saber si lo voy a dar mi apellido al bebe? —pregunto de antemano sabiendo ya la respuesta

—Correcto —respondió secamente la rubia.

— ¡Fui un verdadero imbécil Señora! —empezó a hablar el pelinegro dejando a la mujer sin habla —Pero ya no mas, voy a luchar por mi hijo, y tratar de recuperar a mi mujer, por lo que si me permite quiero hacerme cargo de todos los gastos de ambos, pero sobre todo cumplir con mis obligaciones de padre con Apolo.

—Eso tendría que platicarlo mas adelante con Serena…

El pelinegro al observar que la Señora lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón, solo sonrió y cambio de tema.

— ¿A que hora vienen del juzgado?

—A las cinco…

—Muy bien aquí estaré puntual —informo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, se dio la vuelta observo fijamente a al señora —Cuide de ellos por favor —pidió saliendo de la biblioteca.

La tía de la rubia solo sonrió, sin decir una sola palabra, sabía que ese hombre iba luchar por recuperar a su sobrina sin tregua.

«Sera algo interesante de observar» sonrió para si misma

Lo que restaba del día trascurrió sin contratiempo alguno para todos, en casa de la rubia amanecía a un día aparentemente tranquilo.

A medio día la pelinegra se encontraba en el centro comercial cuando le pusieron una mano en su hombro se trataba de una vieja modelo amiga de su hermana.

— ¡Rei! —la llamo la joven pelirroja

— ¿Molly?

—Si, acabo de llegar de Madrid y me entere de la desgracia de tu hermana, es terrible cuéntame como esta —la joven hablaba sin malicia alguna

—Bien se acaba de aliviar —respondió secamente

— ¿De verdad que alegría?

—Si verdad —trato de sonreír la pelinegra

—Oye perdí mi móvil y con el todos mis contactos me podrías facilitar el teléfono de tu hermana para poder visitarla me encantaría conocer a tu sobrino…

—Claro solo que ahora no traigo mi cel., pero dame tu número y te envió su número por la tarde en cuanto llegue a la oficina —mintió

La pelirroja antes de despedirse le entrego una tarjeta con su nuevo número. La pelinegra arrugo la tarjeta en cuanto la joven se alejo de ella, sonrió de medio lado se le acaba de ocurrir una nueva travesura, salió de prisa hacia su trabajo.

En casa de la rubia todos comían con naturalidad hasta que se acerco, la señora que les ayudaba con el aseo para informarles que la llamaban a la Señora Serena.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto receloso el castaño, todos en la casa tenían orden de que las llamadas de Rei las atendería el.

—Me dijo que se llama Molly Osaka…

— ¡Molly, que alegría! —grito la rubia, en ese instante Michiru la ayudo a incorporarse, para acudir a la biblioteca a contestar su llamada.

Al ingresar a la biblioteca Michiru salió para darle unos minutos de privacidad.

—Hola —saludo alegremente la rubia

—Hola hermanita —sonrió la pelinegra al otro lado de la línea

— ¡Rei!

—Premio, jajaja, como sabia que nadie me iba a comunicar contigo tuve que pedirle a una de mis empleadas que llamara por mi…

— ¿Qué quieres? — trato de sonar firme la rubia

— ¡Que demonios voy a querer de una ciega inútil como tu! —grito con odio en la voz

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que salió de los labios de la rubia.

—Eres una idiota, solo te llame para decirte que Darien y yo, seguimos viéndonos y el que haya nacido tu maldito bastardo no hará que el me deje…

—No hables así de mi hijo…

— ¡Eso es lo que, es un bastardo! —repitió furiosa la pelinegra

Michiru quien iba ingresando con un vaso de agua en la biblioteca se quedo callada, al escuchar a la rubia gritar en el teléfono

—No me importa lo que hagas Darien y tu solo quiero que me dejen en paz —gritaba la rubia.

— ¡Dale el divorcio maldita Perra!...

En ese momento Michiru se acerco y le quito el teléfono de las manos, cuando observo que a la rubia se le resbalaban unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Inmediatamente corto la comunicación y abrazo a la rubia, quien se puso a llorar amargamente.

Mas tarde Michiru la ayudo a subir a cambiarse, para que alimentara al bebe, dentro de un rato llegarían para registrar al bebe.

El pelinegro llego unos minutos después que hubieran ingresado el representante del Registro Civil y el representante del hospital. Minutos después bajo la rubia del brazo de Michiru, al pequeño lo traía su tía en brazos.

Procedieron a hacer los trámites correspondientes, para el registro del nuevo miembro de la familia.

"**Apolo Chiba Tsukino" **

En cuanto terminaron los trámites correspondientes el pelinegro tenía en brazos a su hijo, al cual le sonreía con infinito amor, siendo observado por los tíos de la rubia, quienes la habían notado rara desde que había bajado de su cuarto.

—Michiru, acércame a donde esta Darien —pidió la rubia a su amiga

—Sere…

—Por favor —sonrió para darle confianza

—Ok —suspiro caminando con la rubia, para quedar situadas enfrente del pelinegro quien alzo la vista de su hijo, para observar a la rubia con algo de sorpresa en la mirada

— ¿Darien? —pregunto con duda la rubia a la nada

—Aquí estoy — respondió el pelinegro tocando con su mano su hombro sin dejar de sostener fuertemente a su hijo con su otra mano

—No voy a alejarte de nuestro hijo, pero quiero que me devuelvas mi libertad —se quedo callada unos segundos al sentir que el pelinegro quitaba su mano de su hombro — ¡Quiero el divorcio! —hablo con voz clara y fuerte la joven.

**WOW LE PIDIO EL DIVORCIO USTEDES QUE HARIAN EN LUGAR DEL GUAPO PELINEGRO**

**LISTO CHICAS UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS MIL GRACIAS A QUIENES SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZITA MIL GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON, POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA, CUIDENSE SALUDOS.**

**Flakis: Exacto Rei ya no tiene nada que perder por lo que será mas peligrosa**

**Chistyedechiba: Así es amiga ahora la rubia lo va a hacer sufrir empezando por el divorcio pobre pelinegro espero te guste este capitulo**

**Yeski2000: Desgraciadamente las circunstancias no estuvieron a su favor del pelinegro ojala logre recuperarla**

**Danimar45: Amiga Así es Sere es muy noble y jamás usaría al bebe en su contra ahora solo falta ver como reacciona el pelinegro a su petición de Divorcio**

**CarolinaLezacno996: Espero que esta capitulo sea de tu agrado**

**FifoTsukino: Asi es amiga vamos a hacerlo sufrir un poquito mas**

**MoonPrincess82: Te pasas por que no me habias dicho que eras tu jejejej, Espero te guste este capitulo amiga**

**Ladysusi: Si el pelinegro de dejo envolver por Rei y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias**

**Serenity06: Si verdad es un bruto ojala te guste este capitulo**

**Starligt: Asi es Rei esta dolida y eso la hace mas peligrosa ojala te guste este capitulo**

**Limavzqz: Hola bienvenida me alegra que te este gustando mi historia ojala te agrade este capitulo**

**Azucena45: Gracias y si amiga esperemos que pronto recupere la vista**

**Ale.n: Asi es Serena es mas buena que el pan ojala te guste este capitulo**

**Cony: Si pero lamentablemente la hizo sufrir mucho, por culpa de malos entendidos**

**DianaminaMartinez: Si solo esperemos que el camino no sea demasiado largo**

**Goshy: Gracias asi es le toco una vivora por hermana, Exacto Rei supo jugar sus cartas ojala te guste este capitulo saludos.**


	10. CAPITULO X SE ROMPE EL AMOR

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO X ¿SE ROMPE EL AMOR?**

En la habitación todos los presentes se encontraban en silencio, el pelinegro aun no salía del transe de lo que le acaba de pedir la rubia, su mente solo repetía una y otra vez una sola palabra «**Divorcio**»

— Serena yo… —Balbuceaba el pelinegro

— Hija mía yo creo que este es un tema que ustedes tienen que hablar en privado — intervino el peli plata un poco incomodo

—Si… —la rubia suspiro fuertemente

—Señor Chiba—lo llamo Zyocite quedando frente a el

En ese instante la tía de la rubia se acerco al pelinegro, tomando al bebe en brazos, para llevárselo con ella, se alejaron dejando a la pareja.

—Sere te ayudo a sentarte y me retiro —informo la peli aguamarina tomando del brazo para sentarla en el sofá, posteriormente se alejo del lugar.

El pelinegro no podía salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba, todas sus esperanzas acaban de desplumarse de un solo golpe.

— ¿Darien? — lo llamo con ansiedad la joven

—Lo siento…

—Darien yo…

— ¡Te entiendo Serena tu me odias! —la joven escucho que al pelinegro se le quebró la voz

—No, jamás podría odiarte pero…

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto con esperanza en la voz el pelinegro

—Si…

—Serena…—en ese momento el pelinegro tomo la manos de la joven entre las suyas, la rubia por un momento permitió que le tomara las manos, hasta que recordó el motivo de estar en ese momento con el joven.

—No Darien…—la joven se soltó de sus manos juntándolas, para que no la tocara.

—Sere… lo siento fui un completo imbécil…

—Entiendo que dudaras de mi, la circunstancias me acusaban—trato de hablar con lagrimas en lo ojos.

—No mi amor yo debí confiar en ti…Pero cuando vi a Zafiro sentí que los celos me consumían la idea de que tu, el amor de mi vida me hubieras engañado me carcomía por dentro…

—Te entiendo—suspiro la rubia

—Serena, yo…

—Además, yo me desperté casi un mes después y ya todo estaba dicho por tu parte, ni una sola vez me buscaste para que te diera mi versión de los hechos…

—Cuando Andrew me dijo que te habías accidentado y que te estabas muriendo, la vida dejo de tener sentido para mi—para ese momento las lagrimas se resbalan por sus ojos.

— ¿Entonces por que no intentaste aclarar las cosas conmigo? —grito entre sollozos la joven

—Por imbécil, me deje llevar por las dudas…

—Eso solo significa que tu nunca me amaste—suspiro

— ¡No Serena, te ame y aun te amo mas que a mi vida!

Para ese momento de la conversación ambos se encontraba llorando, por el gran amor que estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que hubieran tenido si las cosas no hubieran salido mal.

—Me trataste como si fuera cualquiera, y estoy segura que pensabas, aunque nunca me lo dijiste en voz alta que Apolo no era tu hijo…

El pelinegro no pudo responder nada, sabia que la joven tenia razón el había llegar a creer que el pequeño Apolo no llevaba su sangre.

— ¡Lo vez ni si quiera puedes negarlo…!

—Serena por favor entiéndeme en ese momento yo aun creía que tu me habías sido infiel—exclamo con la voz entrecortada

— ¿Y por eso te acostaste con mi hermana? —grito la rubia con dolor en la voz

De nuevo un silencio sepulcral reino en la habitación, el pelinegro desconocía que la rubia estaba al tanto de su aventura de una noche con la desgraciada de su hermana.

—Sabes te hubiera perdonado todo tu maldita desconfianza, inclusive que llegaras a dudar de la paternidad de Apolo, pero no te puedo perdonar que te metieras con mi hermana…

—Serena yo…

— ¡No Darien, eso no tiene perdón! —su voz adquirió un tono de desprecio que le helo la sangre en las venas al pelinegro

—Serena, escucha se que no tengo perdón por lo que hice, pero yo te am…

La rubia alzo las manos al aire con gesto de desprecio, no dejando al joven terminar de hablar.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia, lo único que me importa ahora es recuperar mi libertad, ya que no te fui infiel, tu si, así que…

— ¡No Serena por favor! —suplico el pelinegro

—Se acabo, tengo derecho a intentar ser feliz de nuevo—La frialdad de su voz sonaba rara en una persona tan dulce como ella.

— ¿Con el doctorcito de quinta ese? —pregunto el pelinegro de pronto se sentía terriblemente celoso

— ¿Por qué no? Seiya, confía en mi—la rubia le asesto el golpe de gracia sabia que era demasiado bajo, pero sabia que debía hacer todo para olvidarse al fin del amor que aun sentía por el pelinegro

Al escuchar que el pelinegro no hacia ningún sonido, solo se escuchaba su respiración la rubia, se puso tensa, sabia que un divorcio por mutuo acuerdo seria rápido pero si no…

—Darien me lo debes—trato de controlar en tono en su voz

« Ella tiene razón, Es cierto se lo debo» pensó con tristeza en pelinegro

—Muy bien Serena, hare que mi abogado lo prepare todo, para que te libres de mi lo mas pronto posible, una cosa si quiero que quede clara, esto no significa que yo me haya dado por vencido, voy a luchar por mi hijo y por ti…—informo saliendo de la habitación con los ojos empañados.

La rubia se abrazo a si misma, había conseguido su propósito el pelinegro iba a darle el tan ansiado divorcio, entones por que se sentía terriblemente sola.

Fuera de la sala Michiru, observo salir al pelinegro, entro inmediatamente a la sala abrazo a su amiga, sin decirle nada sabia el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo la joven.

Minutos después la ayudo a subir a su cuarto en donde logro que se calamara y se durmiera un rato, al ir saliendo del cuarto se encontró de frente al castaño.

—Michiru…

—Señor Tenou—lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza

—Por dios cuantas veces te tengo que decir que soy solo Haruka—sonrió dejándola sin aire

—Hakura…—susurro la joven

—Mi padre ya me puso al tanto ¿Cómo esta mi prima? —pregunto con preocupación

—Se quedo dormida, en realidad no he hablado con ella, pero supongo que Darien va a darle el divorcio…

— ¡Ese imbécil no la merece! —opino con desprecio el castaño

—En realidad no todo es su culpa Rei tiene mucha culpa en todo esto—se quedo en silencio al observar al joven, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos—Por cierto antes de que llegara Darien, Sere recibió una llamada de su hermana

— ¡Esa infeliz! —El castaño no pudo contener en odio en su voz

— No se de que hablaron pero estoy casi segura que eso orillo a tu prima a pedirle el divorcio al pelinegro…

— ¿Qué? —el castaño se notaba confundido

—Haruka, hace tiempo que Serena sabe que Rei y Darien se acostaron juntos, jamás había hablado de divorcio, ¿Por qué ahora? —la peli agua marina expreso sus dudas en voz alta.

— ¿Tu crees que Sere aun lo ama?

—Si…—susurro la joven en ese instante apareció la madre del castaño con el bebe dormido en sus brazos, la joven lo tomo para acostarlo en su cunita.

Mientras en su casa el pelinegro sus pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco, todo el dolor que un día sintió por el supuesto engaño de la rubia no era nada en comparación con el dolor que sentía en su pecho, al saber que la había perdido, ingreso a su despacho iba a cumplir su promesa aunque eso le partiera el corazón.

Le marco a su abogado, para que iniciara los tramite de su separación, de la rubia tal como ella se lo había pedido, en cuanto llegaran a un acuerdo económico, firmarían el divorcio.

Trascurrieron dos días prácticamente en calma, la rubia aun no tenia noticias del pelinegro por un momento creyó que este no iba a darle su libertad, se encontraba en el jardín cuando le anunciaron que tenia una visita

— ¿Quién es? —le pregunto a Michiru, quien la llevaba del brazo como ya era costumbre a todas partes

—Seiya—saludo amablemente la enfermera

—Hola bombón, ¿Como estas? —respondió el pelinegro tomándola de la mano

—Bien…

— ¿Pero dime has pensado en la proposición de Amy? —pregunto sin rodeos el joven

—Si…

—Y…

—Si me quiero operar, lo que mas deseo es ser una madre completa para mi hijo—sonrió de oreja a oreja la rubia.

El la oficina del pelinegro este trataba de sumergirse en el trabajo para no mirar, el documento que le había llevado temprano su asistente de parte de su abogado.

Había dispuesto todo para le otorgara la mitad de sus bienes a la rubia, y a su hijo de sobra sabia que ella se negaría, esperaba que con eso ganara un poco mas de tiempo.

Cuando el rubio ingreso a toda velocidad.

—Sabio Black, va a vender su empresa extractora de Petróleo—informo el rubio con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué?

—Si amigo, lo conseguí ese hombre nos va a vender su empresa…

—Pero, si llevamos años intentando que venda, a que se debe su cambio—expreso algo confundido el pelinegro

—Al parecer de enamoro de una modelo y se va a casar, por lo que ya no quiere saber nada de los negocios para gozar de su joven esposa, pero…

— ¡Andrew, siempre hay un pero!

—Quiere que alguno de los dos nos vayamos a vivir a seis meses a su natal Brasil es una cláusula del contrato…

— ¡Eso es absurdo! —grito el pelinegro

—Darien se que no quieres dejar de ver a tu hijo y a Sere, así que yo—el rubio le narro que ya lo había platicado con su prometida y Lita había accedido a casarse con el fin se semana

— ¿Qué tu hiciste que?

—La amo Darien y ella, a mi así que nos casamos y nos mudamos a Brasilia— respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja

—Amigo, de verdad me dejaste sorprendido

— ¡Lo se! —el rubio se encogió de hombros con gracia

La rubia estaba sumergida en una platica con Seiya, cuando la castaña ingreso en la casa se escuchaban sus gritos de felicidad.

—Si, si, si

— ¿Lita? —la llamo su madre

—Mamita me caso el sábado con mi Andrew…

— ¿Qué? —varias voces repitieron la misma pregunta incluida la rubia.

La joven castaña corrió a abrazar a su prima, el pelinegro se despidió sabia que se trataba, de un tema familiar, por lo mismo se fue, posteriormente las cuatro mujeres se sentaron y la castaña comenzó su historia.

—Hoy por la mañana desayune con mi Andy y me dijo algo que me dejo completamente consternada, al parecer desde un par de años tanto el como Darien han querido comprar una empresa que se dedica a la extracción de petróleo…

—Si la de sabio Black —suspiro la rubia

La castaña sonrió a su prima, al notar su tristeza al oír hablar de temas relacionados con el pelinegro.

—Así es, el caso es que hombre va a vender pero solo puso una condición para la venta…

— ¿Condición? —pregunto la madre de la castaña

—Si madre, ese hombre quiere que unos de los socios de haga cargo de su gente personalmente durante seis meses así que…

—Lita por favor—suspiro su madre quien ya se imaginaba por donde iba la cosa.

— ¿Te vas? — la rubia fue quien termino la frase, a pesar de no poder bien conocía el tono de voz de su prima

—Andrew me dio los opciones, que nos casáramos y nos fuéramos a Brasilia juntos, o que lo esperara pero no me garantizaba volver…

— ¡Imbécil! —exclamo molesta su madre

—No madre, yo lo ame por eso acepte casarme con el sábado, y el domingo a primera hora partimos a Brasilia—sonrió de oreja a oreja la joven

— ¿Qué? —gritaron al mismo tiempo las tres mujeres

— ¡El sábado en menos de cuatro días! —opino participado por primera vez en la conversación la peli agua marina

—Así que tienen que ayudarme en todo…

La castaña estaba tan feliz, que ignoro las protestas de las mujeres

—Si ya lo has decidido así sea—respondió su padre esa noche en la cena

Su hermano estaba molesto con ella, para el Andrew era tan desgraciado como Darien, aunque al ver la sonrisa de su hermana no pudo evitar ponerse feliz por ella.

—Haru…—lo llamo la castaña

—Yo te voy a apoyar en todo loquita, pero si ese imbécil…

— ¡Hermanito! —grito de alegría la joven arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano

Mas tarde el pelinegro sostenía los documentos en sus manos, sabia que debía ponerse en contacto con la rubia, para que se reunieran a discutir los términos de su separación.

Marco a casa de la rubia pidiendo hablar con ella.

En el comedor todos estaban celebrando, felicitando a los futuros esposos cuando entro una de las sirvientas.

—Señora Serena, le llama es Señor Chiba

La rubia se puso tensa al instante, sabia que las noticias que había esperado ansiosamente estaban por llegar, pero entonces por que no se sentía feliz.

Michiru la ayudo a incorporarse para que pudiera atender la llamada del pelinegro, lejos de todos conocía bastante bien a su amiga y sabía que en cuanto escuchara su voz la voz del hombre que aun amaba ella se derrumbaría.

—Hola—respondió la rubia

—Serena, ya tengo el convenio que tienes que firmar para que nos separemos—el pelinegro fue directo al grano si le daba mas vueltas, no seria capaz de seguir hablando

— ¿De verdad? — la rubia trato de sonar sorprendida

—Si… pasado mañana te espero a las diez de la mañana en mi oficina junto con tu abogado para que firmemos—explico cortando la comunicación sin esperar respuesta de la joven

La rubia al escuchar que el teléfono daba tono de que se había cortado la llamada, sujeto con fuerza el auricular como si con eso pudiera contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Serena—susurro Michiru

—Por favor dile a Haruka que venga—pidió con voz rota la joven

— ¿Estas bien?

—Por favor Michiru

La joven salió de la habitación, la rubia suspiro profundamente tenia que ser fuerte después de todo ¿Era lo que ella quería? ¿O no?

—Sere, me dijo Michiru que querías verme…

—Si, Darien quiere que vaya mañana a firmar mañana los papeles del divorcio—la voz se entre corto

— ¿Serena estas segura de eso es lo que quieres? —pregunto con duda el castaño

—Si…—apenas susurro la joven

— ¿Serena?

—No Haruka no es lo que quiero—la rubia por fin rompió en llanto

El castaño solo la tomo entre sus brazos, dejando que llorara sin decirle ni una sola palabra, en cuanto la rubia se tranquilizo el castaño suspiro.

— ¿Entonces por que le pediste el divorcio?

—Por que el no me ama…—trato de hablar la rubia

— Eso no es cierto— suspiro audiblemente el castaño

— ¿Por que lo dices?

— Ese hombre es un verdadero idiota, pero aunque me duela reconocerlo te ama…

— ¡Haruka!

— Es la verdad rubia tonta— sonrió besando la mejilla de su prima

— Pero Rei…

El castaño no la dejo terminar la frase suspiro molesto

— Es una maldita perra…

— Haru a pesar de todo es mi hermana

— Bueno cambiemos de tema— trato de controlar el tono de voz, para no lastimar más a la rubia

—Darien nos espera a la diez en su despacho pasado mañana por la mañana…

— ¿Nos espera?

—Tú eres mi abogado o no—sonrió la rubia

—El abogado de la rubia tonta—se carcajeo el castaño

La ayudo a su cuarto, la rubia alimentaba a su hijo cuando, el dolor la destrozo

— ¿Mi amor, tu papito aun me amara?

El bebe solo hizo un ruidito de su garganta que le arranco una risita tonta a la rubia, Michiru observaba la escena con los ojos apunto de cristalizase, si la pelinegra no se hubiera interpuesto ahora la pareja estaría juntos criando a ese angelito, que la rubia abrazaba celosamente.

Esa noche dos personas en específico no pudieron conciliar el sueño, ambos sentían un gran dolor en el pecho aunque ninguno sabia como remediarlo.

El día siguiente fue un día de locos, la castaña iba de un lado a otro para organizar su boda, la rubia actuaria como madrina y el pelinegro como padrino de la misma. Esperaba que todo saliera bien ese día se anunciaba su boda en un periódico local.

La pelinegra termina los datos de una nueva campaña que estaba desarrollando, se maldecía si todo le hubiera salido como ella quería ahora estaría en la mansión del pelinegro, tomando el sol junto a la piscina.

—Rei—ingreso su asistente Calaverait en su oficina

— ¿Qué demonios quieres estúpida?

—Lo siento—la joven apretó el periódico que llevaba en las manos

— ¿Que es eso? —pregunto observando como arrugaba el papel entre las manos

—Pensé que querías ver esto—comento extendiendo el periódico

La pelinegra observo las imágenes y se desconcertó al ver la nota, la imbécil de Lita se casaba con Andrew Furuhata, otro rico empresario.

—Zorra—susurro con desprecio en la voz

Su asistente salió en silencio del despacho, en completo silencio la pelinegra sonrió su anhelada venganza estaba llegando ese seria un día perfecto volvió a sonreír con malicia.

Entro a una pagina de internet en donde hizo una reservación, marco un numero, en cuanto le contestaron solo dijo un par de palabras antes de colgar.

—Hotel Jazmín a las diez de la noche habitación 804 no faltes

Por la noche la rubia estaba inmensamente nerviosa mañana el pelinegro le devolvería su libertad, pero y ¿Su corazón? ¿Algún día se lo devolvería?

En otro punto de la cuidad la pelinegra se levantaba de la cama, cubierta solo con una fina sabana.

— ¡De verdad deberías dedicarte a darle placer a los hombres! —comento una voz masculina

—Eres un bastardo, pero eres bueno en la cama —Rei sonrió con malicia

—Supongo que ya tienes un plan ¿Verdad? —siguió pregunta el misterioso hombre

—Exacto, ya te di la mitad por adelantado la próxima mitad cuando hayas terminado.

—Correcto —respondió tomándola nuevamente de la cintura

—El sexo es solo un plus —sonrió dejándose arrojar a la cama nuevamente

Por la mañana el pelinegro ingreso en la sala de juntas rogando que la rubia no llegara, su abogado estaba sentado al lado suyo ojeando unos papeles.

Al llegar Mimet, condujo a la rubia y su abogado a la sala de juntas.

—Buenos días—saludo fríamente el castaño ayudando a su prima a sentase en una silla, en frente de los dos hombres.

—Buenos días soy Jedait Morristown abogado del Señor Chiba—en anciano le extendió la mano al castaño

Se estrecharon la mano para poder comenzar a hablar del asunto de suma importancia

—Este es el acuerdo, que mi cliente propone para la separación—informo el anciano tendiendo una carpeta a Haruka

El castaño se puso a leer con atención el contenido de las hojas, tanto la rubia como el pelinegro estaban en completo silencio. El pelinegro miraba fijamente a su esposa, lucia hermosa la maternidad, la había puesto mas bonita, quería besarla suplicarle que lo perdonara, que la amaba.

— ¡Esto es excesivo! —declaro sorprendido el castaño

—Haruka…—lo llamo la rubia con la voz rota

—Darien quiere cederte la mitad de sus bienes, además de un fideicomiso mensual para el pequeño Apolo, del que podrá disponer cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad…

— ¿No están de acuerdo? —pregunto con curiosidad el abogado del pelinegro

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —casi grito la rubia

—Pero Señora Chiba—el abogado no pudo terminar la frase el pelinegro lo callo con la mirada

—Darien, yo jamás me case contigo por interés, además se supone que firmamos un acuerdo prenupcial…

—Ese acuerdo no era real—suspiro el pelinegro

— ¿Qué?

—Si Serena, te amaba y aun te amo tanto que cuando me case contigo mi fortuna me importaba un bledo

—Pero…

—Tienes derecho a la mitad de todo lo mío—el pelinegro sonó triste

—No Darien acepto que te hagas cargo de nuestro hijo, pero yo no quiero nada más de ti…

Esas palabras fueron como puñaladas para el corazón del pelinegro.

—Eso no me sorprende, no quieres mi amor, y ahora tampoco quieres mi dinero…

— ¡Basta Darien! —sentencio el castaño al observar a la rubia apunto de llorar

—Esto no es asunto tuyo Tsukino

—Todo lo que lastime a mi prima lo es—ambos se pusieron de pie

—Haruka no por favor…—susurro la rubia tratando de tomar la mano de su primo

El castaño suspiro sentando tomando las dos manos de su prima, para calmarla, la rubia se sintió terriblemente triste, Darien quería recompensarle con dinero todo el daño que le había causado

—A mi no me importa tu dinero—volvió a decir la rubia

—Si no firmas ese acuerdo no te voy a dar tu preciada libertad—respondió con voz firme el pelinegro

—Eso no es justo Darien…

—Soy maldito bastardo, ya lo perdí todo, ya no tengo nada mas que perder…—la rubia pudo notar por el temblor de su voz, que el también estaba sufriendo

—Esta bien ¿Dónde firmo? —pregunto la rubia dejando a todos con la boca abierta

El pelinegro se quedo quieto, acaba de comprobar que Serena lo odiaba a tal grado de ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de el.

El abogado del pelinegro se apresuro a levantarse, para ayudar a la rubia a firmar, el castaño movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

— ¿Estas segura? —le susurro al odio a la rubia recordando su conversación de la noche pasada.

—Si…

—Muy bien te ayudo a firmar

El castaño tomo con delicadeza la pequeña mano de su prima, para que estampara su firma en el documento, la joven firmo con las manos temblorosas con ayuda de su primo al terminar de firmar suspiro con tristeza.

El castaño le entrego el documento al abogado del pelinegro.

Este se lo dio a su cliente, para que lo firmara el pelinegro no movía ni un solo dedo, pasaron unos minutos y no había ningún sonido en la habitación la rubia se puso tensa, algo iba mal.

—Haruka…

— ¿Darien no piensas firmar? —pregunto receloso el castaño

—Darien por favor —susurro la rubia

Esas dos palabras terminaron por romperle el corazón al pelinegro, estampo su firma en el documento, no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas traicioneras.

El abogado del pelinegro se aclaro la garganta, cuando el pelinegro termino de firmar el documento lo tomo con manos temblorosas.

—Ya solo faltan los trámites administrativos y en dos semanas se pueden considerar libres —informo con voz clara el hombre mayor.

La rubia solo suspiro conteniendo las lagrimas, cuando escucho el ruido de una silla al caerse y posteriormente el ruido que provocaba el abrir de una puerta.

— ¡Adiós Serena, espero que seas feliz ahora que recuperaste tu preciosa libertad! —exclamo el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación.

**HOLA CHICAS YA SE QUE ALGUNAS QUEDRAN MATARME POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO TENIA ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ME QUITARON UN BUEN DE TIEMPO PERDON POR LA HORA (1 AM MADRUGADA EN MI PAIS) OJALA ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, MIL GRACIAS A QUIENES SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA…**

**DEJAN SUS REVIEWS, DE TODO GRACIAS POR VIVIR CONMIGO ESTA LOCA AVENTURA…**

*****FIFOTSUKINO***YESKI2000***DANIMAR45***FLAKIS***MOONPRINCESS82*******LIMAVZQZ***CHISTYDECHIBA***LADYSUSI***ROANVA***BARBYCHAN*******NIASTYLESS13***GUEST***STARLIGT***GOSHY***CONY*****


End file.
